Persona: Cards that Alter Fate
by thetrueazure
Summary: Ritsu Himuro is a simple 19 year old starting his first year at Tokyo University. Only it's not what he expects when some weird things start to happen around the city. Persona Users role sheet closed, now accepting social links.
1. Chapter 1

**Thetrueazure: Do you guys think it's too soon for me to post another OC story?**

**Ritsu(Yugioh 5D's): Can I lie?**

**Thetrueazure: I'll take that as a yes.**

**Kazuma(Yugioh 5D's, Blazblue): Well, you haven't finished your Yugioh 5D's fic and you're already starting a new OC based story.**

**Thetrueazure: I can't help it, after watching the Persona 4 series my mind just came up with this story.**

**Ritsu: *Sigh* Fine! You better not forget about us.**

**Thetrueazure: Thank you! Now get ready Ritsu because you're going to be the main character. I'll post your profile in a minute. For the people who want to donate your OC's they must have the following**

**Name**

**Age**

**Appearance**

**Persona (This will be for seven OCs)**

**Personality**

**Background**

**Arcana(Devil, Tower, etc.)**

**I will also welcome villains**

**Here is the quote on quote Protagonist of this fic.**

**Name: Ritsu Himuro**

**Age: 19**

**Appearance: Jet black hair with blue streaks his right eye is covered by his bangs, azure blue eyes, he wears a black T-shirt with a white leather jacket over it and blue jeans.**

**Persona: Lancelot Knight of Avalon**

**Personality: Can be very calm and yet still be cheery towards people around him,**

**Background: Ritsu was an orphan his entire life but he doesn't let it bother him. He has an easy time making friends and has considered some his family. Ritsu is a gifted individual, what with starting his first year in Tokyo University. The only thing Ritsu may not realize is that his fate has been entrusted in the cards****.**

**Arcana: The Fool**

**And so it begins.**


	2. Welcome to Tokyo University

**Thetrueazure: Hey guys, here is the second chapter of my Persona fic.**

**Ritsu: What did you do to my hair! I have blue streaks!**

**Thetrueazure: Calm down, *Holds up a mirror* you look fine.**

**Ritsu: Oh, hello handsome. *looks at his reflection***

**Thetrueazure: OK, he'll be busy for the next hour. I don't own the Persona video games. They belong to ATLUS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.2 Welcome to Tokyo University<strong>

* * *

><p>In a busy airport there was a young man who looked nineteen with jet black hair with blue streaks with his right eye being covered by his bangs, azure blue eyes, he wore a black T-shirt with a white leather jacket over it, he wore blue jeans and black converses. He carried a large luggage trying to find his destination. He spotted a desk and walked up to the person working at the desk.<p>

"Excuse me." The young man said as the receptionist looked at him "I'm looking for gate C30. Can you point me in the right direction?"

"Of course." The receptionist pointed towards the escalator "Just go up the escalator and head straight down. You better hurry though, your flight leaves in 15 minutes."

"FIFTEEN MINUTES!" The young man ran up the escalator and towards his designated gate. He started to breath heavily and looked at the person scanning the tickets "Did….I….make it…..in time?" He asked in between breaths

"Yes you did. May I have your ticket sir?" The young man gave the ticket to the person who scanned it "Alright, here you go. Enjoy Tokyo."

The young man went inside the plane and sat by a window seat and buckled in, the flight attendant were making their last checks and explained the safety devices. When they were finished the plane took off.

"_It __will __be __about __two __hours __until __we __reach __Tokyo __so __just __sit __back, __relax __and __enjoy __the __flight.__" _The captain said

"This your first time flying to Tokyo?" The young man turned to see a man who looked 21 years old with black hair, brown eyes, he had pale skin and wore red and black dress clothing, and from the way he spoke he sounded British

"No, I'm actually from Tokyo, but I travel a lot." The young man held out his hand "I'm Ritsu, Ritsu Himuro."

The man shook Ritsu's hand "Nice to meet you Ritsu, I'm Lester Crowe. So why are you heading back to Tokyo?"

"I'm transferring to Tokyo University. I'll be starting two days." Ritsu explained

"I see. You must be pretty talented if you're able to get into that University." Lester smiled "Well we have two hours until the plane reaches Tokyo, so get some rest."

"Thanks, I'll do just that." Ritsu closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep

* * *

><p><strong>In an unknown place<strong>

Ritsu looked and saw that he was in a room with two people. The first person had pale skin, hair that was slicked back, wore a butler suit and had an abnormally large nose; he sat on a couch with his hands crossed and his eyes closed. The other person was female and was sitting on another couch beside the man, she wore a blue flight attendant uniform, and she had white hair and was carrying a book.

The man slowly opened his eyes and looked at Ritsu "Welcome to the Velvet Room."

"_The __Velvet __Room?__" _Ritsu thought

"My, we haven't had a guest here in quite some time. Please take a seat." Ritsu sat down on the chair that was in from of him, when he looked at the window, he saw that they were in the air like a plane was flying

"Who are you?"

"My name is Igor; I am delighted to make your acquaintance." Igor introduced himself "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. Only those who have signed a contract are able to enter here. Now then…..Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Ritsu stood up straight "My name is Ritsu Himuro."

"Hm…I see." Igor waved his hand over the table in front of him as a tarot card deck appeared "Now, let's take a look at your future, shall we?"

"OK."

Igor smiled "Do you believe in fortune telling?"

"Not really, but I do know that there is always a different result each time." Ritsu shrugged is shoulders

"You are very perceptive." Igor looked at the person next to him "Ah, I have neglected to introduce my assistant. This is Monica; she is a resident here, like myself."

Monica looked at Ritsu with her yellow eyes "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Now then, shall we start your reading?" Igor placed six cards on the table in a hexagon shape and flipped over the first card "Hm, the Tower is in the upright position, it represents your immediate future. It seems something terrible will happen."

"_Something __terrible?__" _Ritsu thought

Igor flipped over the third card "The indicating the catastrophe is the Devil in the upright position. This card represents 'temptation', and 'Doubt'." The cards vanished "It seems that someone will be tempted with a great power and will bring forth a terrible catastrophe."

"_Great.__" _Ritsu groaned in his thoughts

"It seems that during these coming days, a great power will threaten mankind's very existence. Our duty is to make sure that you will be able to stop that power." Igor explained "We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell."

The space around Ritsu started to grow dark around him as he fell through the floor.

* * *

><p>"Sir." Ritsu opened his eyes and saw a flight attendant looking at him "We have arrived in Tokyo."<p>

Ritsu rubbed his eyes and got up to grab his carry on and exited the plane. He was able to make it through the crowd and find a taxi. He got into the taxi and told the driver to head over to Tokyo University. They made it to the University as Ritsu paid the driver and got out of the car with his luggage and went inside and meet with the counselor.

"Welcome mister Himuro." Ritsu's counselor shook his hand "I have read your transcript and I have to say that I am impressed."

"T-Thank you."

Ritsu's counselor placed his transcript in the folder ad stood up "Welcome to Tokyo University, you will start your studies in tomorrow."

Ritsu shook the counselors hand "Thank you." Ritsu left the campus and walked over towards a house that was a few blocks from the school Ritsu looked at the house "Home sweet home, I guess." Ritsu took out a key and unlocked the door and walked in. The inside was an average living room with a TV, a couch and a chair. Ritsu set his stuff down and plopped himself on his couch and turned on the TV and fell asleep.

**Ch.2 End**

* * *

><p><strong>Thetrueazure: OK, this chapter is a little on the short side, but this is a prologue, so sue me.<strong>

**Ritsu: We are still waiting on OCs. Here are the OC's we have so far**

**Babylon4Once: Lester Crowe**

**Kitsune Mezurashii: Kitsune Midori**

**ZxZ Fic Hunter: Kaen Shizuki**

**Thetrueazure: I forgot to mention this before, No ultimate personas yet. Later in the story I will ask for the characters ultimate persona. But for now just give me their Initial Persona. This is a first come first serve, so don't be mad if your character doesn't make the cut.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu: Hey guys, I finally start my first year in Tokyo University! I'm so excited; I've already met a few people. However, something strange keeps on happening and it's not good.<strong>

**Next time: Awakening to the Truth**

"**Thou art I"**


	3. Awakening to the Truth

**Thetrueazure: Hey guys, I'm here to give you the third chapter of Cards that Alter Fate.**

**Ritsu: Already.**

**Thetrueazure: I'm on winter break; I have a lot of time on my hands.**

**Ritsu: Alright. We don't own the persona series, they belong to ATLUS. Any OCs introduced during the chapter will belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Ritsu's counselor placed his transcript in the folder ad stood up "Welcome to Tokyo University, you will start your studies in tomorrow."<p>

Ritsu shook the counselors hand "Thank you." Ritsu left the campus and walked over towards a house that was a few blocks from the school Ritsu looked at the house "Home sweet home, I guess." Ritsu took out a key and unlocked the door and walked in. The inside was an average living room with a TV, a couch and a chair. Ritsu set his stuff down and plopped himself on his couch and turned on the TV and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.3 Awakening to the Truth<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<strong>

Ritsu opened his eyes and got up from his couch and turned the TV off, he gave a long yawn and rubbed his eyes

"I really hate jet lag." Ritsu said to himself and looked at the clock on the wall. Ritsu's eyes widened "Oh crap! I'm going to be late!" Ritsu took a quick shower and put on his usual clothes and grabbed his shoulder bag and an apple and ran out the door.

As Ritsu was running he saw someone running just as fast, he looked to be 20 with tan skin, black spiky hair with red highlights, golden yellow eyes, he had a red headband, he wore a red leather jacket with a black skull on the back, a black and white T-shirt with a sign that said 'Rock' on it, he had blue jeans and red sneakers.

Ritsu caught up to him "Running late as well?"

"You know it. I over slept and my little sister had to wake me up." The man said with a smile as they made it through the gates just before the first bell rung. "Whew! Made it just in time!"

"You said it." Ritsu dusted himself off and extended his hand "My name is Ritsu Himuro."

The man shook his hand "Nice to meet ya, I'm Sarutaro Sorasuke."

"Nice to meet you. I have to find my homeroom teacher so that I can be added to their roster. I'll see you later." Ritsu walked off towards the teacher lounge.

* * *

><p><strong>In the teachers lounge<strong>

Ritsu walked through the door and saw a man in a two piece business suit talking to another teacher. The man noticed Ritsu and walked up to him.

"You must be the transfer Ritsu Himuro." The man extended his hand "I'm your homeroom teacher Mister Ryu Ishimaru."

Ritsu shook Ishimaru's hand "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

Mister Ishimaru chuckled "Come on, no need to be so formal, it is your first day here for you so I know you're nervous." Mister Ishimaru grabbed a few folders "OK, follow me." Ritsu followed his homeroom teacher.

* * *

><p><strong>In the classroom<strong>

There were a lot of students talking amongst each other. Sarutaro sat down in his chair and laid his head down.

"Wow, you look exhausted." Sarutaro looked up and saw a girl who looked 17, she was very skinny and had average *Ahem* 'assets', she had waist length brown hair, her left eye was green but her right eye was covered by an eye patch, she wore a white dress shirt with a black vest over it with a green tie, she had greed studio headphones around her neck, and she wore shorts under her skirt. "Overslept again I see."

"Why are you here Kitsune? I thought for sure you were going to skip class again." Sarutaro looked at the girl named Kitsune as she sat in her desk that was in front of him.

"I heard that we were going to get a transfer student and I want to see the new student."

Sarutaro smiled "Oh, I see."

Kitsune glared at him "What's that suppose to mean Sarubaka*!"

"Hey! I was starting to forget about that nickname!" Sarutaro stood up from his seat when Mister Ishimaru walked through the door

"Alright guys, find your seats now." All the students sat down "I know all of you have heard that we have a new student, a transfer student to be exact." Everyone started to talk

"A new student?" One of the students said "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I hope it's a boy." One of the female students said as well

"Now, now calm down." Mister Ishimaru looked at the door "You can come in now." The door opened as Ritsu walked through the door and looked at the class. "Introduce yourself."

"My name is Ritsu Himuro." Ritsu bowed "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Now then, there is a free seat right next to Kitsune. Kitsune, can you please raise your hand." Kitsune raised her hand as Ritsu sat down right next to her. Ritsu could hear some of the students talking

"Man, Kitsune is so lucky. She gets to sit right next to him. I'm so jealous." A female voice said

"Dude, those blue highlights are so badass." A male voice said.

Mister Ishimaru slammed a book down on his desk making the classroom jump "Now that you guys are finished with your conversations I would like do continue the lesson."

As Mister Ishimaru started his lecture Kitsune leaned towards Ritsu.

Ritsu looked at Kitsune "Can I help you with something?"

"Nothing, my name is Kitsune Midori, but you already knew that." Kitsune extended her hand out as Ritsu shook it.

"Nice to meet you."

* * *

><p>After class Ritsu was putting his books back in his bag and got up, only to see Sarutaro and Kitsune standing in front of him.<p>

"Hey, why don't we hang out today? You can tell us about yourself?" Sarutaro asked with a smile as Kitsune was listening to her music.

"Sure." Ritsu started to feel a little dizzy and stumbled a bit. Sarutaro and Kitsune ran to him.

"You okay?" Kitsune asked

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired."

"I don't blame ya." Sarutaro said with a smile "You just transferred here today so it's going to take sometime to get use to all this."

"Well anyways, let's go." Kitsune, Sarutaro and Ritsu walked off of school grounds. Little did they know, someone or something was watching them.

* * *

><p><strong>In Red Oni Comics and Coffee<strong>

Sarutaro, Kitsune, and Ritsu walked into the store as Ritsu looked amazed

"Like it? This is my store." Sarutaro said with a hint of pride in his voice.

Kitsune chuckled "Your store? Your sister is usually in charge."

"Hey, I resent that." Sarutaro said as a girl who was about Kitsune's age walked out of the back with an apron on.

"Hey big bro, Kitsune!" The girl ran over to them with a smile on her face

"Hey Hanahime." Kitsune smiled at Hanahime

Hanahime saw Ritsu and looked at her brother "Who is he?"

"This is the new transfer student."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Ritsu Himuro." Ritsu introduced himself

"It's nice to meet you Ritsu, I'm Saru's little sister Hanahime." Hanahime bowed towards Ritsu "I'll get you guys some coffee. And don't worry, it'll be on the house, except for you Saru."

"OK, wait what!" Sarutaro yelled as Hanahime went to prepare the coffee and Ritsu, Kitsune and Sarutaro sat in front of the counter.

"So tell us about yourself." Sarutaro said

"Well I'm normally from Tokyo but I like to travel a lot. I've been to many places; America, Brazil, even China."

"You've been all over the place." Kitsune said in amazement

"Yeah, pretty much." Hanahime came back with two cups of coffee

"Here you go." Hanahime handed the cup to Ritsu and Kitsune. "You know, we are looking for some help. I'll be happy to hire you."

"Thanks, I'll think about it." Ritsu took a drink from his cup "This coffee is excellent."

"Thanks, that's our signature cup." Hanahime said as she turned on the TV. The new s was on.

"_We __have __breaking __news. __Another __body __has __been __found __in __Tokyo, __investigators __are __still __unsure __who __the __culprit __is.__"_ The news reporter said

"That's the fifth body they found." Sarutaro said

"What are you talking about?" Ritsu asked

"Oh, that's right, you just flew in yesterday." Kitsune said as she drank her coffee "There have been bodies turning up this past week. The bodies are completely drained of their blood. Like it was sucked out of them. Most of the victims were women in their late 20's. All that the investigators have are that all of the women have bite marks on their neck."

"Sounds like some sort of cheap vampire movie if you ask me." Sarutaro said "The culprit usually strikes at night and leaves without a trace."

"Big bro, we're starting to close up. Come and help!" Hanahime yelled in the back

"I'll be there! Sorry guys, head home without me." Sarutaro went to the back to help his sister.

"We should get going, it's already getting dark out." Kitsune said as she and Ritsu got up and left the store. Kitsune shivered a bit "I forgot how creepy it is at night."

* * *

><p>Ritsu was walking with Kitsune as they were talking about many things. While they were talking, an ear piercing scream ran through the neighborhood.<p>

"What the hell was that!" Kitsune wondered as Ritsu ran to where the scream came from "Hey, it's too dangerous! Damn it."

Ritsu made it to an open area where the scream came from. What he and Kitsune saw made them freeze in their steps; they saw what looked to be a vampire emitting some sort of black smoke, in front of the vampire was a woman in her late 20s face down on the ground with two puncture wounds on her neck. The vampire turned and saw Ritsu and Kitsune.

"Ritsu, let's go now." Kitsune whispered to Ritsu

Ritsu tried to move his legs but they refused to move, it was like something was holding them down.

"_Why __can__'__t __I __move!__" _Ritsu thought as the vampire started to walk towards them

"Ritsu, let's go!" Ritsu mustered up the strength to grab Kitsune's hand and run from the vampire.

A person in the shadows looked at the vampire "After them Alucard." The voice said

The vampire named Alucard sighed "Why should I dirty my hands after my meal." Alucard snapped his fingers as four demon birds appeared in front of him "I'll let the shadows take care of them." Alucard ordered the shadows to go after Ritsu and Kitsune. The shadows flew away and looked for their targets.

* * *

><p>Ritsu and Kitsune made it to another open area that was far away from Alucard, they started to breathe heavily as they stopped.<p>

"I think we lost them." Ritsu said in between breaths

"OK. Um Ritsu." Ritsu looked at Kitsune "You can let go of my hand now."

Ritsu looked down and saw that he was still holding Kitsune's hand, he blushed and let go immediately "Sorry." Ritsu and Kitsune heard a screech in the air, they looked and saw four giant birds flying towards them at full speed. "Watch out!" Ritsu pushed Kitsune away from the birds as they missed them.

"Ritsu, behind you!" Ritsu looked and saw the other three flying towards him.

Ritsu looked and saw a metal pole on the floor. He picked it up and readied himself. He swung the pole and missed the birds. The fourth bird grabbed the pole from his hand and destroyed it.

"_Is __this __the __end?__" _Ritsu thought as the four demon birds surrounded him and Kitsune

"I can't move." Kitsune said as she tried her best to move.

The four birds flew towards Ritsu and Kitsune with their talons ready to tear into them. But they stopped went they saw a light coming from Ritsu.

Kitsune looked at them "They stopped?" She then looked at Ritsu who had a card in his hand.

"_What __is __this?__" _Ritsu flipped over the card which showed nothing, then a wind started to surround Ritsu

"Wha-What's going on!" Kitsune wondered as the winds started to pick up "Ritsu?"

The card started to float in the air as Ritsu started to smile "Per…so…na." Ritsu crushed the card as what looked to be glass started to circle around them. The glass started to form a knight in white armor that was carrying a double edged sword

"_Thou __art __I, __and __I __am __thou, __from __the __sea __of __thy __soul __I __cometh. __I __am __Lancelot, __Knight __of __Avalon.__"_ The shadows started to back away from them but then charged at them. Ritsu extended his hand out as Lancelot swung his mighty sword towards the shadows, only managing to take out two of them.

"A-Awesome." Kitsune said as the other two shadows hit Lancelot, causing Ritsu to cringe in pain.

"You little-" Lancelot created a tornado sending the two shadows flying, Lancelot then held out his hand "Lancelot!" Lancelot sent a tornado, taking out the remaining shadows as he started to vanish.

"That was Incredible." Kitsune said in amazement

"Persona." Ritsu whispered as he looked at Lancelot "This is..my new power." Ritsu smiled and passed out

"Ritsu!" Kitsune ran to him as she tried to wake him up "Come on, wake up!"

**Ch.3 End**

* * *

><p><strong>Thetrueazure: I hate the cold weather.<strong>

**Ritsu: That makes two of us. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Anyways, we now have enough Persona users, we are now welcoming Social Links.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu: Persona, this new power I now have is incredible. Not only that, but it seems we got a good look at the person or thing that is killing these people.<strong>

**Next time: Learning about the Catastrophe**

"**This persona, it's incredible."**

_**Ritsu has obtained the façade to overcome life's hardships, Ritsu has obtained the Persona Lancelot, Knight of Avalon! (sorry, just had to do that.)**_


	4. Learning about the Catastrophe

**Thetrueazure: Alright, Ritsu has awakened his Persona, the legendary knight Lancelot.**

**Kazuma: What's going to happen? Read and find out.**

**Thetrueazure: Whoa! Where did you come from?**

**Kazuma: I'm in your head. I need no explanation. We don't own Persona, it belongs to ATLUS, and any OCs belong to their respective owners except for Ritsu.**

* * *

><p>"I can't move." Kitsune said as she tried her best to move.<p>

The four birds flew towards Ritsu and Kitsune with their talons ready to tear into them. But they stopped went they saw a light coming from Ritsu.

Kitsune looked at them "They stopped?" She then looked at Ritsu who had a card in his hand.

"_What __is __this?"_Ritsu flipped over the card which showed nothing, then winds started to surround Ritsu

"Wha-What's going on!" Kitsune wondered as the winds started to pick up "Ritsu?"

The card started to float in the air as Ritsu started to smile "Per…so…na." Ritsu crushed the card as what looked to be glass started to circle around them. The glass started to form a knight in white armor that was carrying a double edged sword

"_Thou __art __I, __and __I __am __thou, __from __the __sea __of __thy __soul __I __cometh. __I __am __Lancelot, __Knight __of __Avalon."_ The shadows started to back away from them but then charged at them. Ritsu extended his hand out as Lancelot swung his mighty sword towards the shadows, only managing to take out two of them.

"A-Awesome." Kitsune said as the other two shadows hit Lancelot, causing Ritsu to cringe in pain.

"You little-" Lancelot created a tornado sending the two shadows flying, Lancelot then held out his hand "Lancelot!" Lancelot sent a tornado, taking out the remaining shadows as he started to vanish.

"That was Incredible." Kitsune said in amazement

"Persona." Ritsu whispered as he looked at Lancelot "This is. my new power." Ritsu smiled and passed out

"Ritsu!" Kitsune ran to him as she tried to wake him up "Come on, wake up!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.4 Learning about the Catastrophe<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In the Velvet Room<strong>

Ritsu opened his eyes and saw that he was sitting in front of Igor and Monica.

"It's so nice to see you again." Igor greeted

"What happened?" Ritsu wondered

"You passed out after awakening your 'power'" Igor explained "There is no need to worry, so just relax."

Ritsu gave a deep sigh of relief

"This power is called Persona, a manifestation of your psyche." Igor explained even further

"Persona?"

"It will take some time to fully comprehend. You can think of a Persona as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships. That might explain why the great knight Lancelot answered your call."

Monica turned to Ritsu "However, your power is still weak."

"Wait, what do you mean weak?" Ritsu asked

"When you use your Persona's ability, you must channel your inner strength." Igor told Ritsu "Your power grows as you develop Social Links, your emotional ties with others. Please remember that."

"I will."

"Now then, I shouldn't keep you here any longer." Igor smiled "The next time we meet, you shall come here of your own accord. Until then farewell." Ritsu's eyes started to grow heavy as he slowly closed his eyes

* * *

><p>Ritsu opened his eyes and saw that he was in a white bed, he looked and saw Kitsune sitting at the side listening to her music. She noticed Ritsu looking at her and took her headset off.<p>

"You're finally awake. Took you long enough." Kitsune said with a hint of relief in her voice

"Where am I?" Ritsu asked

"You're in a hospital." Kitsune explained "You know you're pretty heavy for someone so skinny."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ritsu sat up "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine." Kitsune reassured him "But that power of yours was amazing! What was it again, Persona?"

Ritsu nodded "Yeah, I was kinda amazed by it as well." Kitsune stood up and handed Ritsu a giant stack of books "W-What are these?"

Kitsune gave a sly smile "That's the work you missed when you passed out."

"You've got to be kidding me! There's got to be at least a weeks worth of work here!"

"Two weeks to be exact." Kitsune said

"TWO WEEKS!"

"Yep." Kitsune patted the books "Get to work. Mister Ishimaru doesn't want you to fall behind." Kitsune walked towards the door and stopped "Thanks for saving me. That power of yours is really incredible." Kitsune left the room, leaving Ritsu sitting on his bed.

"_She __has __a __nice __personality.__" _A voice said inside his head

"Wha-? Who said that?" Ritsu looked around and saw no one in the room but him "I must be imagining things."

"_No __your __not.__" _The voice said again.

"OK, who is talking?" Ritsu asked as the voice chuckled

"_Don__'__t __be __alarmed, __it__'__s __me. __Your __persona.__" _The voice said

"Lancelot." Ritsu said to himself

"_That__'__s __right. __You __know __you __don__'__t __have __to __talk __to __me __out __loud. __Just __speak __to __me __in __your __mind__" _Lancelot explained as Ritsu coughed

"_How__'__s __this?__" _Ritsu asked in his thoughts

"_Much __better.__" _Lancelot said _"__Now __you __won__'__t __look __like __a __crazy __person __when __you __talk __to __me.__"_

"_That__'__s __true.__" _Ritsu smiled as he started his work

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Ritsu sat down in his desk gave a heavy sigh

"Look who's all better now." Ritsu looked to see Kitsune standing over him.

"Hey Kitsune." Ritsu said with a smile.

"Hey, why don't we skip class?" Kitsune suggested

"I was just discharged from the hospital yesterday." Ritsu chuckled "Besides, won't Mister Ishimaru get mad."

"Don't worry, I've got that part covered." Kitsune said with a thumbs up "Now come on, you deserve a break."

Ritsu smirked "Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>On the roof<strong>

Kitsune and Ritsu leaned on the fence as Kitsune reached into her back pocket and pulled out a cigarette pack and pulled out a cigarette.

"You smoke?" Ritsu asked as Kitsune lit a match

"Yeah." Kitsune blew a cloud of smoke "Why?"

"Nothing. I don't smoke that's all." Ritsu looked across the city "So, any reason why you asked me to skip class with you?"

Kitsune flicked some ashes from her cigarette "It's about that thing that attacked that woman. She's dead." Ritsu clenched his teeth "She was declared dead yesterday night by the police. However it's strange."

"How so?" Ritsu asked

"Most of the murders were in a secluded area like a warehouse or an alley." Kitsune said "But this time it was in an open area where people could see."

"He's getting bold." Ritsu said "But do you think the police can handle this?"

"No." Kitsune blew a cloud a smoke and stepped on her cigarette "It's only something we can handle now."

"Yeah." Ritsu said "Persona. A power to save lives."

Kitsune smiled "I may not have a Persona, but I'll be happy to help you."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>In the Shadows<strong>

Alucard and his master were looking at Ritsu and Kitsune at a distance. Alucard bit his thumb

"Calm down Alucard." His master said

"I'm not going to calm down." Alucard snapped "That bastard interrupted my meal."

"Remember Alucard, the first to lose his cool is the first to lose the fight." Alucard's master told him "Besides, we can always use that girl's shadow." He chuckled "Always remember this Alucard, everyone has a dark side to themselves. You have the ability to draw it out."

"Good point." Alucard said with a smile and disappeared

* * *

><p>"So Ritsu." Sarutaro handed Ritsu and Kitsune a cup of coffee "What were you doing with Kitsune during class? You're not the kind to skip class."<p>

"Nothing happened, she just asked me if I wanted to hang out with her." Ritsu drank his coffee.

"So nothing happened?" Sarutaro asked

"Why do you sound disappointed Sarubaka?" Kitsune asked

Sarutaro's eye twitched "Will you please stop calling me that?"

"Let me think about- NO!" Kitsune drank her coffee as Ritsu snickered a bit. "Anyways, I've got to go do a couple of things. Ritsu, you have my number right." Kitsune whispered as he nodded "Good, I'll see you guys."

* * *

><p>Kitsune walked out of the shop as she was walking into town, she felt someone watching her.<p>

"_What __is __this __feeling?__" _Kitsune walked a little faster. She then start to feel dizzy as she started to lose consciousness _"__What__'__s __happening __to __me?__" _

Alucard appeared in front of her "Well that worked better than I expected." Alucard looked at Kitsune who was in a trance "Now it's time to reel in the catch." Alucard smiled

* * *

><p><strong>The next day <strong>

After receiving a verbal lashing from Mister Ishimaru, Ritsu walked through the halls and saw Sarutaro.

"Hey." Sarutaro greeted

"Hey Saru." Ritsu said "Have you seen Kitsune?"

"She's probably on the roof." Sarutaro said "She does this most of the time. I'm surprised that her grades are haven't changed."

Ritsu shook his head "She wasn't on the roof. I checked, I'm starting to get worried."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember when I was in the hospital for two weeks?" Sarutaro nodded "The day before that we ran into the culprit and he attacked us. I have a feeling that he is going after her."

"What makes you say that?" On cue Ritsu's cell phone rang. It showed it was Kitsune.

Ritsu answered the phone "Hello, Kitsune?"

"_Oh __Ritsu, __come __and __save __me!__" _A voice came through the other line.

"Who is this?" Sarutaro looked at Ritsu

"_The __names __Alucard.__" _Alucard said _"__Put __me __on __speaker __so __that __your __friend __can __listen __as __well.__"_

Ritsu signaled Sarutaro to come closer as he put his phone on speaker.

"Where's Kitsune?"

"_Ahem, __testing, __testing, __123.__" _ Alucard said _"__If __you __want __to __see __her __then __come __to __the __school __at __midnight. __Tootles.__"_

"Hey wait!" Alucard hung up the phone. Ritsu kept himself from throwing his phone out the window.

"What are we going to do?" Sarutaro asked

"We're coming here at midnight." Ritsu said as he walked past Sarutaro who grabbed his shoulder.

"If we're going, we have to get ready. Come with me." Sarutaro lead Ritsu to his store.

* * *

><p>At the store Sarutaro tossed Ritsu a Kendo sword<p>

"Here." Sarutaro said "I'll take this." Sarutaro held a pair of nun chucks

"OK thanks." Ritsu did a couple of practice swings "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Kitsune opened her eyes and saw that she was in the middle of the football field<p>

"Where am I?" Kitsune wondered

"**Welcome ****to ****the ****end ****game ****for ****you!****" **Kitsune heard her voice coming from behind her. She turned to see herself standing in front of her, only her eyes were glowing yellow** "****But ****we****'****ll ****wait ****for ****an ****audience ****to ****show ****up ****first.****"**

* * *

><p>Ritsu and Sarutaro snuck into the University as they searched every classroom.<p>

"Find her?" Ritsu asked Sarutaro as he shook his head "Damn, where is she?"

Sarutaro thought of something "The football field! She's probably there!" Ritsu and Sarutaro ran to the football field.

When they made it to the football field, they saw something they couldn't believe.

"Is it just me, or am I seeing two Kitsune's?" Sarutaro asked

"No, I'm seeing it to." Ritsu said as the Kitsune with the glowing yellow eye looked at them

"**Well, ****our ****audience ****finally ****showed ****up! ****Wonderful!****" **The yellow eyed Kitsune laughed **"****Now ****we ****can ****start ****the ****show!****"**

"Stop." Kitsune said

The yellow eyed Kitsune glared at her **"****Oh ****come ****now, ****you ****always ****put ****up ****this ****cheery ****act, ****bu t****you****'****re ****not ****fooling ****anyone. ****Deep ****down, ****you ****hate ****life.****"**

"Stop, please." Kitsune shook her head.

"**And ****you ****have ****a ****secret ****you ****don****'****t ****want ****them ****to ****know, ****do ****you, ****me?****" **The yellow eyed Kitsune smiled

"I don't have any secrets, you don't know me!" Kitsune snapped

"**Really? ****Then ****I ****guess ****you ****don****'****t ****mind ****if ****I ****show ****them.****" **The yellow eyed Kitsune started to untie her eye patch and dropped it on the ground **"****This ****is ****what ****I ****really ****look ****like.****" **The yellow eyed Kitsune turned towards Ritsu and Sarutaro whose eyes widened in shock at what they saw.

The yellow eyed Kitsune did not have a right eye whatsoever, she didn't even have skin or muscle from her right eye to her ear, it was just bone.

Kitsune fell to her knees and started to shake "W-Who are you!"

The yellow eyed Kitsune laughed **"****Who ****am ****I? ****Why ****I****'****m ****you, ****and ****you****'****re ****me. ****Your ****shadow,****t he ****suppressed ****self. ****There ****is ****nothing ****I****don****'****t ****know ****about ****you.****"**

"You're wrong!" Kitsune yelled "There is no way that you're me!"

Kitsune's shadow gave a sadistic grin **"****That****'****s ****right, ****I****'****m ****not ****you ****anymore, ****I****'****m ****me ****now.****" **Shadows started to surround Kitsune's shadow as she started to grow larger in size, she formed a giant doll with no eyes **"****I ****am ****a ****shadow, ****the ****true ****self. ****Anyone ****who ****makes ****fun ****of ****me ****is ****as ****good ****as ****dead!****"** Ritsu and Sarutarto ran to Kitsune.

"Kitsune, are you alright?" Sarutaro asked her. She did not respond.

"Saru, take care of her." Ritsu walked in front of Kitsune's shadow

"Are you serious! You can't fight that thing."

Ritsu smiled "Don't worry about me." Ritsu's card appeared in front of him. "Persona!" Ritsu broke the card with the kendo sword as Lancelot appeared above him "I'll be fine."

**Ch. 4 End**

* * *

><p><strong>Thetrueazure: Ohh, Ritsu's first Shadow boss<strong>

**Kazuma: Think he can pull through?**

**Thetrueazure: No, but stay tuned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu: Kitsune's emotions are going haywire and are giving her shadow strength. Can me and Lancelot stop it before it kills all of us?<strong>

**Next Time: Facing Ones Self**

"**No! That isn't me!"**


	5. Facing Ones Self

**Thetrueazure: Alright, time for the first shadow boss. Shadow Kitsune!**

**Kazuma: Will Kitsune accept her, read and find out. We own nothing!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Well, our audience finally showed up! Wonderful!" <strong>The yellow eyed Kitsune laughed **"Now we can start the show!"**

"Stop." Kitsune said

The yellow eyed Kitsune glared at her **"Oh come now, you always put up this cheery act, but you're not fooling anyone. Deep down, you hate life."**

"Stop, please." Kitsune shook her head.

"**And you have a secret you don't want them to know, do you, me?" **The yellow eyed Kitsune smiled

"I don't have any secrets, you don't know me!" Kitsune snapped

"**Really? Then I guess you don't mind if I show them." **The yellow eyed Kitsune started to untie her eye patch and dropped it on the ground **"This is what I really look like." **The yellow eyed Kitsune turned towards Ritsu and Sarutaro whose eyes widened in shock at what they saw.

The yellow eyed Kitsune did not have a right eye whatsoever, she didn't even have skin or muscle from her right eye to her ear, it was just bone.

Kitsune fell to her knees and started to shake "W-Who are you!"

The yellow eyed Kitsune laughed **"Who am I? Why I'm you, and you're me. Your shadow, the suppressed self. There is nothing I don't know about you."**

"You're wrong!" Kitsune yelled "There is no way that you're me!"

Kitsune's shadow gave a sadistic grin **"That's right, I'm not you anymore, I'm me now." **Shadows started to surround Kitsune's shadow as she started to grow larger in size; she formed a giant doll with no eyes **"I am a shadow, the true self. Anyone who makes fun of me is as good as dead!"** Ritsu and Sarutarto ran to Kitsune.

"Kitsune, are you alright?" Sarutaro asked her. She did not respond.

"Saru, take care of her." Ritsu walked in front of Kitsune's shadow

"Are you serious! You can't fight that thing."

Ritsu smiled "Don't worry about me." Ritsu's card appeared in front of him. "Persona!" Ritsu broke the card with the kendo sword as Lancelot appeared above him "I'll be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.5 Facing Ones Self<strong>

* * *

><p>Alucard was watching from a distance as he saw Kitsune's shadow transform. He smiled as he sat down.<p>

"Well, let's see how this plays out shall we?" Alucard said to himself

Kitsune's shadow threw a punch towards Ritsu who dodged the strike. Ritsu looked at where the punch hit and was surprised to see that it left a crater where he was standing.

"Lancelot!" Ritsu yelled to his persona as Lancelot appeared behind Kitsune's shadow "Power Slash!" Lancelot readied his sword as he attacked Kitsune's shadow.

Kitsune's shadow heard Lancelot behind her and smacked him out of the air.

"Guah!" Ritsu clutched his side in pain

"Ritsu!" Sarutaro yelled "You alright!"

"_Why do they all stare at me?" _Kitsune's voice echoed across the field.

"What's going on?" Ritsu wondered as Kitsune started to shake again.

"_They all think I'm a freak because of this 'defect'. That I have no right eye. Why are they so cruel?"_

"Stop! Stop it!" Kitsune yelled as she clutched her head "Please stop, I don't want to hear this."

"_This must be how she really feels." _Lancelot told Ritsu

"_Why am I still alive, why can't everyone just leave me alone?"_

"STOP!" Kitsune yelled "That isn't me! I would never say that!" Kitsune's shadow approached her and Sarutaro and was about to attack

"Lancelot! Use Garu!" Lancelot sent a small tornado towards Kitsune's shadow, causing her to stagger.

"**You little bastard!" **Kitsune's shadow growled at Ritsu **"You should know that you don't stand a chance against me! I may not see but my hearing is extremely sharp! You can't defeat me!"**

"We'll see! Lancelot! Power Slash!" Lancelot slashed at Kitsune's shadow who brought up her arm and blocked the slash attack

"**Did you even listen? I may not see but I can hear your every move!" **Kitsune's shadow ran electricity through Lancelot's blade, electrocuting him and Ritsu

Ritsu screamed in pain as he fell to one knee "Why did that hurt more than the others?"

"_I forgot to tell you that electric attacks don't agree with me." _Lancelot explained as he and Ritsu forced themselves up

"Keep her busy!" Lancelot nodded as he attacked Kitsune's shadow and dodged her attacks. Ritsu ran towards Sarutaro and Kitsune "Kitsune!"

"Why?" Kitsune asked "Why are you guys protecting me? After what you guys saw."

"Why are we protecting you? Isn't it obvious?" Ritsu held out his hand and smiled "We're friends aren't we?"

Kitsune look at Ritsu with a dumbfound look on her face. She then smile and took his hand and helped her up.

Kitsune's shadow saw this and got angry **"Why you!" **She was intercepted by Lancelot

"_Sorry, this is a private conversation!" _Lancelot slashed her as she backed up.

"We all have something to hide." Ritsu said "However, the only way to move on is to accept that the suppressed part exists."

Kitsune smiled "Your right." Kitsune walked past Ritsu and stood in front of her shadow.

"**You little! I'll kill you right here!" **Kitsune's shadow threw a punch at her

"I wanted to forget." Her shadows attack missed her "I wanted to ignore my true emotions. To try and forget my past."

Kitsune's shadow screamed as she was being weakened

Ritsu saw his chance "Lancelot! Power Slash!" Lancelot appeared above Kitsune's shadow and brought his mighty sword down and cut her right in half as she started to turn back into her original form.

"Nice work Lancelot. Come back." Lancelot disappeared into Ritsu's arcana card.

* * *

><p>Kitsune stared at her shadow as Ritsu and Sarutaro walked up to her.<p>

"I get it now. You're me, and I'm you. I'm sorry that I ignored you all these years." Kitsune's shadow nodded as she disappeared and a blonde haired girl in a dress appeared above her and turned into a card and disappeared inside of Kitsune "This is, my Persona?"

"Yeah." Ritsu nodded "That is your new power."

Sarutaro yawned "Man, this is a lot to take in with these Personas and shadows." Sarutaro walked past them and waved "We have the day off tomorrow so I'll see you guys later and you can fill me in about this." Sarutaro walked off leaving Kitsune and Ritsu.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Ritsu said

"Oh, OK." Kitsune walked with Ritsu towards her house

* * *

><p>It was a quiet walk as the two didn't have anything to say after what happened at the field. Finally Kitsune decided to speak up.<p>

"Ritsu." Ritsu looked at her "Thanks for saving me again. I really appreciate it."

"I really didn't do anything. You were the one who accepted your shadow so this is your victory." Ritsu smiled

"You know, all those things my shadow said were true." Kitsune stopped and undid her eye patch and placed it in her pocket revealing her right eye "I was born with this defect, having no right eye and having nothing but bone from my right eye to my ear. Through my entire life people bullied me because of this. During that time, I began to hate life and wondered why I was even alive to begin with."

"Kitsune." Ritsu said "We are all here for a reason. We just have to figure out what that reason is."

"I guess your right." Kitsune put her eye patch back on and looked to her left "Well, this is my stop." Kitsune gave Ritsu a quick hug and whispered a thank you to him and went inside.

"_It's not over." _Lancelot told Ritsu _"Not by a long shot."_

"_Yeah." _Ritsu said _"We now have an enemy. Alucard."_

"_We have to get stronger because something tells me that it's going to get even tougher."_

"_What gave that away?" _Ritsu joked _"But you're right. I just hope we can survive."_

* * *

><p>"Well that was a let down." Alucard said "That girl's shadow didn't even kill her."<p>

"I expected this." Alucard's master said "But it doesn't matter. Even if they have an army, they won't be able to stop what happens." Alucard's master gave a evil laugh that echoed throughout the city.

**Ch.5 End**

* * *

><p><strong>Thetrueazure: Well, this is a pretty short chapter. This is my Christmas gift to you readers. Five chapters, four days. Enjoy it. Ow.<strong>

**Ritsu: What's wrong?**

**Thetrueazure: True story. Today is was at a store looking for a present for my step dad. I knew he liked knives so I asked for a folding knife. They asked me if I wanted to see it before I purchase it. I agreed and I inspected it. I then decided to open the blade up. It opened up so fast that it cut my palm and it started to bleed.**

**Ritsu: Ouch.**

**Thetrueazure: Yeah, then I thought 'Well since I did a blood oath, I'll buy it.' Now when my step dad opens his present I'll hold out my hand and say 'This is how much I love you!', no? OK. Stay tuned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu: Well, now that Kitsune has a persona now. We explain to Saru about what is happening. After that I meet an old flame.<strong>

**Next Time: An Explanation**

"**Ritsu! It's been sometime!"**

**_Kitsune has face her other self, she has obtained the facade to overcome life's hardships. She has obtained the persona Alice!_  
><strong>


	6. An Explanation

**Thetrueazure: Merry late Christmas!**

**Ritsu: How was everybody's Christmas?**

**Thetrueazure: I'm sure it was awesome. Today's chapter introduces another OC. Also this chapter will be a sort of crossover of Cardfight! Vanguard. Not the characters, only the cards. I own nothing!**

**Here is the legend key for the Cardfight!**

_**Italics/ Battle in Cray**_

_**(Grade/Power)**_

* * *

><p>It was a quiet walk as the two didn't have anything to say after what happened at the field. Finally Kitsune decided to speak up.<p>

"Ritsu." Ritsu looked at her "Thanks for saving me again. I really appreciate it."

"I really didn't do anything. You were the one who accepted your shadow so this is your victory." Ritsu smiled

"You know, all those things my shadow said were true." Kitsune stopped and undid her eye patch and placed it in her pocket revealing her right eye "I was born with this defect, having no right eye and having nothing but bone from my right eye to my ear. Through my entire life people bullied me because of this. During that time, I began to hate life and wondered why I was even alive to begin with."

"Kitsune." Ritsu said "We are all here for a reason. We just have to figure out what that reason is."

"I guess your right." Kitsune put her eye patch back on and looked to her left "Well, this is my stop." Kitsune gave Ritsu a quick hug and whispered a thank you to him and went inside.

"_It's not over."_Lancelot told Ritsu _"Not by a long shot."_

"_Yeah."_Ritsu said _"We now have an enemy. Alucard."_

"_We have to get stronger because something tells me that it's going to get even tougher."_

_"What gave that away?"_Ritsu joked _"But you're right. I just hope we can survive."_

* * *

><p><strong>In the Velvet Room<strong>

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor greeted as Monica turned towards Ritsu<p>

"It seems you have established your first Social Link." A card descended and disappeared inside of the book as Monica opened it, revealing Kitsune's photo "The Death Arcana. This arcana represents change and renewal."

"I look forward to seeing your progress." Igor said

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.6 An Explanation<strong>

* * *

><p>Ritsu, Kitsune and Sarutaro sat in a food court as Sarutaro was thinking about what Ritsu and Kitsune explained to him.<p>

"So let me get this straight." Sarutaro said "The culprit is this guy named Alucard, the person who's killing these people is him and the only way that we can stop him is with these Persona?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Kitsune said drank her soda

"The Persona is a manifestation of the users psyche." Ritsu explained "It's sort of like our other self."

"So your other self is a knight of the round table and Kitsune's is a creepy little girl." Sarutaro said, catching a glare from Kitsune

"Alice is not creepy!" She noticed Ritsu staring at her "OK, maybe a little."

_"I heard that meanie!"_Alice yelled in Kitsune's mind

Ignoring Alice's comment Kitsune got up from her seat "Anyways, you guys have any plans today?"

"I've got nothing." Sarutaro leaned back "The shop is closed."

"How about you Ritsu?"

"I'm going to go visit someone." Ritsu explained

"Cool, where are you going?" Sarutaro asked

"Well, he's working today at Trading Card Treasury." Those three words caused Sarutaro's eyes to light up.

"You mean he works at the card place that has all of the known cards in the world!" Ritsu nodded as Sarutaro shot up from his seat "Count me in!"

Kitsune did a fecepalm "I guess I'm in. I'll try and keep Sarubaka in line."

"Thanks." Ritsu smiled as he got up "Let's go."

"To Trading Card Treasury! Foward! March!" Sarutaro ran ahead of Ritsu and Kitsune

"There he goes again." Kitsune groaned as she put her headset on and turned on her music.

* * *

><p><strong>At Trading Card Treasury<strong>

Inside the shop there were barely any people there. The only ones there were an old man and a young man. The young man looked around 19 with messy brown hair, blue eyes, he wore a gold T-shirt with light blue denim jeans and black sneakers. He yawned as he laid his head down.

"Today is a slow day Kurogasa." The old man told him "Why don't you take a break."

The young man named Kurogasa looked at him "Thanks boss." Kurogasa heard the door open and was surprised at who he saw walk through the door, Kurogasa smiled "No way."

Ritsu, Kitsune, and Sarutaro walked into the card shop as Sarutaro looked around. Kitsune stared in amazement "Wow. I've never been here before."

"Ritsu!" Ritsu looked to see Kurogasa there "It's been sometime!"

Ritsu locked arms with Kurogasa and shook hands "Yeah, two years. How have you been?"

"Oh you know." Kurogasa pointed towards the old man "Still working for this guy."

"I heard that!"

"Ahem!" Kitsune got their attention.

"Oh, sorry." Ritsu said "Kurogasa this is Kitsune Midori, and the one who running around like a maniac is Sarutaro Sorasuke."

"It's a pleasure Kitsune. I'm Kurogasa Kururugi." Kurogasa bowed towards her "So what, are you his girlfriend?"

Kitsune turned red "N-No! We met a couple of weeks ago!"

Kurogasa patted Ritsu's back and ruffled his hair "Ritsu, you're slipping man. You use to be quite the ladies man back then."

"Oh, tell me more." Kitsune raised her eyebrow

"Sure thing. You see back then-"

"Um, I don't think we need to hear that!" Ritsu cut in before Kurogasa could tell them

Kurogasa chuckled "Alright. Hey, I heard you're now going to Tokyo University. It's about time."

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Ritsu said with a smile

"Nothing." Kurogasa looked away "You've been traveling a lot so I figured you wouldn't be able to go. Hey since you're here why don't we have a quick match of Vanguard? I still have your deck with me."

Ritsu chuckled "You still kept my deck after all these years."

"Of course, we're like brothers aren't we?"

"You can say that again. However I haven't played in years so you'll have to tell me the rules again."

"No problem. Kitsune and Sarutaro are welcome to watch." Kurogasa said.

* * *

><p>Ritsu and Kurogasa sat at a table with Kitsune and Sarutaro watching as Ritsu and Kurogasa placed a single card face down and shuffled their deck, they then did rock, paper, scissors to see who would go first. Ritsu won the right to go first and they drew five cards.<p>

"Hey can you fill me in on what Vanguard is?" Kitsune asked Sarutaro.

"Vanguard is a card game where the objective is to deal six damage to your opponent, players call units to the field to-" Sarutaro stopped himself "How about you watch and you'll understand."

"You're not going to mulligan?" Kurogasa asked

"Are you?"

"Mulligan?" Kitsune wondered

"Mulligan is a thing where if the player does not like their hand they can shuffle the unwanted cards to their deck reshuffle and redraw the same number they added once per match." Sarutaro explained

"No, I like my hand." Kurogasa smiled as they both placed a hand over their face down card "Now, all of you picture it. We have been transported to Cray, a planet much similar to earth."

* * *

><p><em>They stood under the blue sky. With faint images of unknown planets showing in the sky as well. The battlefield takes place in a desolate mountainous landscape, in an empty bare rocky wasteland. In that wasteland, two faint images of the players stood face to face.<em>

_Kitsune and Sarutaro were watching on the sidelines as Kitsune noticed hers and everybody else's bodies were transparent_

_"Wha-What's going on?" Kitsune wondered_

_"We are in our Astral bodies." Sarutaro said_

_"Correct." Kurogasa said "In this form we can call units to battle by our side, we can also possess or ride a unit. That unit is known as our Vanguard. Now then, shall we?"_

_"Alright let's go!" Ritsu yelled_

_"Stand up, Vanguard!" Ritsu and Kurogasa were both surrounded by a blue light as they took form into two different creatures._

_Kurogasa took the form of a small white dog in silver armor with a sword in it's mouth "Barkgal (0/4000)!"_

_Ritsu took the form of a blue dog wearing a red scarf and carrying a small double edged blade in its mouth "Wingal Brave (0/5000)!"_

"I draw." Ritsu drew his sixth card "I ride Young Pegasus Knight (1/6000)!" Ritsu placed the card on top of his vanguard

_Wingal Brave disappeared in more blue flames as a young man in royal armor rode an armored Pegasus. The Pegasus flapped its wings indicating it was ready for battle. _ _Kitsune looked closely and noticed that the young man look a lot like Ritsu._

_"__Wingal Brave's skill activates when I ride a Royal Paladin on him." Ritsu took the card from underneath Young Pegasus Knight "I can call him to an open rear guard circle."_

_Wingal Brave appeared behind Young Pegasus Knight and started to growl._

_"__Your move." Ritsu said _

"Alright, I draw." Kurogasa drew his sixth card "I ride Little Sage Marron (1/8000)!"

_Barkgal disappeared and was replaced by a blonde haired boy wearing glasses in a blue and white robe and carrying a spell book._

"Barkgal's skill. I move him to the rear guard circle." Kurogasa moved Barkgal from the soul and placed him behind Marron.

_Barkgal appeared behind Marron (0/4000)_

"Next I call Sonic Noa (1/8000)!" Kurogasa placed the card next to his vanguard

_An armored raptor appeared next to Marron and stared down Young Pegasus Knight_

"In addition to riding a vanguard, you can also call other units to support it." Sarutaro explained to Kitsune "They are called Rear Guards."

"Ready, here I come." Kurogasa turned Marron 90 degrees " Little Sage Marron attacks Young Pegasus Knight!"

"No guard." Ritsu declared.

"Drive trigger check." Kurogasa said as he placed his hand on top of his deck

"Drive tigger?" Kitsune wondered

"It's something the vanguard can do." Ritsu explained "You turn over the top card of your deck and if it's a trigger it will activate." Kurogasa turned over the top card as it glowed yellow.

**Bringer of Good Luck, Epona/ Critical Trigger/ Power +5000 and 1 critical**

"Looks like I drew a Critical Trigger. Kitsune, you see the symbol on the top right corner of this card." Kurogasa pointed at Epona as she nodded "This is a trigger; it activates when we either drive or damage check. Each trigger gives 5000 power to any card we want, the critical trigger I just drew will give "Daylight" the power to do 2 damage this one battle and Iron Tail gains the 5000 power."

_Marron opened his spell book and sent a surge of lightning at Young Pegasus Knight, causing him to stagger._

"My vanguard took damage, so I flip over the top card from my deck and put it in my damage zone. I took two damage, so I flip two cards." Ritsu flipped over the first card

**Little Sage, Marron/ No Trigger**

"Second check." Ritsu flipped over the second card as it glowed red

**Margal/ Draw Trigger/ Power +5000 and draw 1 card.**

"I got a draw trigger. I give the 5000 power to my vanguard." Ritsu said as he tapped his vanguard (6000-11,000) "And I draw one card." Ritsu drew one card.

"It won't help." Kurogasa turned Iron Tail Dragon sideways "Sonic Noa attacks Young Pegasus Knight with the power from the critical trigger!"

_A red aura surrounded Sonic Noa as he dashed towards Young Pegasus Knight (8000-13,000)_

"Sorry but that's where I draw the line." Ritsu placed a card in front of his vanguard "I guard with Marron!"

_Another Marron appeared in front of Young Pegasus Knight and created a shield to protect him (Shield: 5000)_

"You can choose to guard your units Kitsune. If you do, the units shield on the left side of the card will be added to the guarded unit's power." Kurogasa explained "Marron's shield is 5000, that shield is added to Young Pegasus Knight's 11,000 power for a total of 16,000 power; now my attack won't go through."

_Sonic Noa stopped short when he saw Marron's shield and backed off (5000 shield + 11,000 Power = 16,000 power.)_

"My turn is over." Kurogasa declared as Ritsu placed Marron in the drop zone

Kurogasa status  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Little Sage Marron (V)/ Sonic Noa (R)/Empty  
>Back Row: BarkgalEmpty/Empty  
>Damage: 0<p>

"My turn, I draw." Ritsu drew his next card and smiled "With your sacred blade, cut through the darkness and release the light! I ride!" Ritsu slammed the card on top of his vanguard

"_Blaster Blade!" Young Pegasus Knight was surrounded by a mass of blue energy as he formed a young man in white armor with blue accents and carried a large double edged sword. (2/9000)_

"Blaster Blade!" Sarutaro yelled in surprise "That's a rare card!"

"I activate his counterblast!" Ritsu flipped over his two damage "I flip two damage and retire Sonic Noa!"

_Blaster Blade slammed his sword on the ground as a surge of energy made it's way to Sonic Noa and destroyed him._

Kurogasa placed Sonic Noa in his drop zone

"Next I call Knight of Silence, Gallatin and Knight of Truth, Gordon!" Ritsu placed the two card beside his vanguard.

_A man with spiky purple hair with a circlet on his forehead appeared, his eyes were covered with a red scarf, he wore an orange scarf around his neck and wore light purple armor. Another man followed, he had sliver hair that was slicked back, he had sliver armor and wielded a rapier. (Gallatin/2/10,000), (Gordon/2/8000)_

Ritsu turned Gallatin sideways "Gallatin attacks Marron!"

"No guard."

_Gallatin drew his sword and jumped towards Marron and slashed him._

"Damage check." Kurogasa turned over the top card "No trigger."

**Archbird/ No trigger.**

"Gordon attacks!" Ritsu turned Gordon sideways

"I guard with Epona!" Kurogasa placed Epona in the guardian circle

_A small boy in blue bug armor, riding an armor stag beetle appeared in front of Marron (Shield: 10,000 + 8000 Power = 18,000 Power). __Gordon stopped and growled at them_ _and returned to his original position._

"Blaster Blade attacks with a boost from Wingal Brave!" Ritsu turned both of the cards sideways

"No guard." Kurogasa declared

"Drive check." Ritsu turned over the top card of his deck as it glowed yellow

**Alabaster Owl/ Critical Trigger/ Power +5000 and 1 Critical.**

"Critical Trigger, all effects go to Blaster Blade!"

_Blaster Blade was surrounded by a blue aura as he jumped in the air and brought his sword down on Marron (9000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 19,000 Power, 2 Critical)_

"Damage check." Kurogasa flipped over the first card

**Flash Shield Isolde/ No trigger**

"Second Check." Kurogasa flipped over the second card and sighed "No trigger."

**Wingal/ No trigger**

"Wingal Brave's skill activates when he boosted a card with 'Blaster' in its name and the attack hit. I move him to the soul." Ritsu moved Wingal Brave underneath Blaster Blade "And I'm allowed to search my deck for a card with 'Blaster' in its name and add it to my hand." Ritsu pulled out a second Blaster Blade and put it in his hand and shuffled his deck "That ends my turn."

Ritsu status  
>Hand: 5<br>Front Row: Blaster Blade (V)/ Knight of Truth, Gordon (R)/ Knight of Silence, Gallatin (R)  
>Back Row: None<br>Damage: 2/Margal (F)/ Little Sage, Marron (F)

"I stand and draw." Kurogasa drew his card "I ride Bombarding Dragon Cannongear (2/11,000)!" Kurogasa slapped the card down.

_Marron disappeared and was replaced with a giant armored four legged lizard with two giant cannons on its back ready to blast anything._

"When I bring him out to either my vanguard or rear guard circle I must retire one of my rear guards."

_Cannongear turned towards Barkgal and swung it's giant tail, destroying Barkgal._

"Now I call a second Sonic Noa and a Vacuum Mammoth!" Kurogasa said

_A second armored raptor appeared of the field along with a giant armored mammoth with a vacuum attached to it's nose (Sonic Noa/1/8000), (Vacuum Mammoth/2/9000)_

"Vacuum Mammoth's skill allows me to soul charge one card." Kurogasa took the top card from his deck and placed it under his vanguard.

"Soulcharge?" Kitsune wondered

"You take the top card from your deck and place it underneath your vanguard." Sarutaro explained.

"I'm not done yet. Next I retire my Sonic Noa and my Vacuum Mammoth!"

"What!" Ritsu said as Kurogasa put both cards

"Now I can Superior Ride Chaos Dragon Dinochaos!" Kurogasa slammed the card down on Cannongear

_A large mass of flames surrounded the Cannongear as he disappeared and was replaced with a giant armored tyrannosaurs rex with two heads one of which was mechanical. It roared sending shockwaves towards the royal paladins (3/10,000)_

"I call Ravenous Dragon, Gigarex!" Kurogasa placed the card beside his vanguard

_A giant armored dragon appeared next to Dinochaos and roared as well (3/10,000)_

"_Two grade 3's!" _Ritsu thought

"Ready?" Kurogasa turned Gigarex sideways "Dinochaos attacks Blaster Blade!"

"No guard!" Ritsu said

"Twin drive! First check." Kurogasa turned over the top card as it glowed yellow

**Black Cannon Tiger/ Critical Trigger/ Power +5000 and 1 Critical**

"Critical Trigger, all effects go to Dinochaos! Second Check!" Kurogasa turned over the second card as it glowed yellow

**Black Cannon Tiger/ Critical Trigger/ Power +5000 and 1 Critical**

"Another Critical Trigger! All effects go to Dinochaos!"

"That's just not right!" Ritsu said

"_Go! Dinochaos! Chaotic Twin Bite!" Dinochaos charged towards Blaster Blade and rammed him with its two heads (10,000 Power + 5,000 Power + 5,000 Power = 20,000 Power, 3 Critical) _

"Damage check. First check." Ritsu flipped over the top card

**Knight of Rose, Morgana/ No Trigger**

"Second check." Ritsu flipped over the second card and sighed "No trigger."

**Flash Shield Isolde/ No Trigger**

"Third check." Ritsu turned over the last card and sighed once more "No trigger."

**Gigantic Dozer/ No Trigger**

"That's 5 damage already." Kitsune said

"Just one more attack." Sarutaro said

"This is the end Ritsu. Gigarex attacks Blaster Blade!" Kurogasa turned Gigarex sideways

"I guard with Alabaster Owl!" Ritsu placed Alabaster Owl in the guardian circle

_A pink owl appeared in front of Blaster Blade (Shield: 10,000 + 9000 Power = 19,000 Power)_

_Gigarex stopped in front of the knight and glared at him (Power: 10,000)_

"Your move now." Kurogasa said

Kurogasa status  
>Hand: 2<br>Front Row: Chaos Dragon Dinochaos (V)/ Ravenous Dragon, Gigarex (R)  
>Back Row: None<br>Damage: 2/ Wingal (U)/ Flash Shield Isolde (U)

"Alright, I draw!" Ritsu drew his card and closed his eyes

"Looks like you drew that card." Kurogasa smiled

"Yes I did." Ritsu said "Sacred dragon of thunder, bring forth the divine destruction with your holy power! I ride!" Ritsu slammed the card on top of Blaster Blade

_A mass of lightning crashed down on Blaster Blade as a giant dragon in white armor appeared on the field "Holy Disaster Dragon!" (3/10,000)_

"Next Gordon exits the field as I call Alfred Early along with Little Sage Marron!"

_Gordon vanished as another knight carrying a giant sword; he wore white armor and had a tattered cape with Marron right behind Holy Disaster Dragon (Alfred Early/3/10,000), (Little Sage Marron/1/8000)_

"Here we go!" Ritsu turned Alfred sideways "Alfred attacks!"

"No guard!"

_Alfred jumped toward Dinochaos and slashed him, causing the creature to cry out in pain_

"Damage check." Kurogasa flipped over the top card "No trigger."

**Knight of Truth, Gordon/ No Trigger**

"Holy Disaster Dragon attacks with the boost from Marron!" Ritsu turned both cards sideways "Next I activate Holy Disaster Dragon's skill!" Ritsu discarded one card "By discarding one Royal Paladin from my hand, Holy Disaster Dragon gains 5000 power!"

_Holy Disaster Dragon roared as a mass of lightning started to surround him (10,000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 23,000 Power)_

"I guard with my two Black Cannon Tigers!" Kurogasa placed both cards in the guardian circle

_Two armored tigers jumped in front of Dinochaos and protected him (10,000 Shield + 10,000 Shield + 10,000 Power = 30,000 Power)_

"Twin drive, first check." Ritsu turned over the first card as it glowed yellow

**Bringer of Good Luck, Epona/ Critical Trigger/ Power +5000 and 1 Critical**

"Critical Trigger! All effects go to Holy Disaster Dragon!" Ritsu said as he placed his hand on his deck "Second check!"

"_As long as he doesn't draw another critical trigger, it's my victory." _Ritsu drew the card and showed it to Kurogasa whose eyes grew wide "No way!"

**Alabaster Owl/ Critical Trigger/ Power +5000 and 1 Critical**

"Looks like I win. All effects go to Holy Disaster Dragon." Ritsu smiled

_Holy Disaster Dragon created a mass of lightning in his hand and fired it at Dinochaos (23,000 Power +5000 Power +5000 Power = 33,000 Power, 3 Critical)_

"Triple damage check. First check." Kurogasa flipped over the first card as it glowed green

**Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine/ Heal Trigger/ Power + 5000 and heal one damage if damage is more than your opponent **

"Damn, I can't use this heal trigger." Kurogasa growled "Second check." Kurogasa flipped over the second card

**Chaos Dragon Dinochaos/ No Trigger**

"No trigger. Last check." Kurogasa placed his hand on top of his deck _"Please, I need a heal trigger." _He turned over the final card and sighed "No trigger."

**Dragon Egg/ No Trigger**

"That was a good game man." Kurogasa said "You still got it after all these years."

"Yeah, I thought I was going to lose until I drew Holy Disaster Dragon." Ritsu said as he got up "We've got to go now, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, keep in touch!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, I noticed something." Kitsune said "That Alfred Early card looks a lot like Lancelot."<p>

"Really?" Ritsu said "Never really noticed. Anyways I'll see you guys tomorrow. See ya." Ritsu left, while he was walking, Alucard was sitting on top of a building staring at Sarutaro and Kurogasa

"Kid, you're giving me so many targets."

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.6 End<strong>

**Thetrueazure: I would like to thank my friend Fenikkusumaru for helping me with the Cardfight.**

**Ritsu: Well then, stay tuned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu: Alucard has struck again, this time he's targeted Saru's sister and Kurogasa. Something tells me that me and Kitsune are going to have the fight of out lives.<strong>

**Next Time: Circus Life**

"**Alice!"**


	7. Circus Life

**Thetrueazure: Well guys, here is another shadow chapter.**

**Ritsu: Straightforward. That's not like you.**

**Thetrueazure: Shut up and save people. I own nothing**

* * *

><p>"Hey, I noticed something." Kitsune said "That Alfred Early card looks a lot like Lancelot."<p>

"Really?" Ritsu said "Never really noticed. Anyways I'll see you guys tomorrow. See ya." Ritsu left, while he was walking, Alucard was sitting on top of a building staring at Sarutaro and Kurogasa

"Kid, you're giving me so many targets."

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.7 Circus Life<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>During Class<strong>

Ritsu, Kitsune, and Sarutaro were listening to Mister Ishimaru's lecture about Egyptian history. While Ritsu was writing down notes, Lancelot spoke in his mind.

"_So this is what humans call school." _Lancelot said _"I must say, it's rather interesting, and rather boring."_

"_Yes, school might be boring Lancelot, but you'll just have to deal with it because I'll be here for a few years." _Ritsu heard Lancelot groan as he smirked and continued writing down notes.

* * *

><p><strong>After Class<strong>

"Alright students, review the material because we will be having a test on it in a couple of days." Mister Ishimaru said as he walked out of the classroom.

Ritsu put his stuff in his shoulder bag and walked over to Sarutaro's desk with Kitsune.

Kitsune sighed "Slept through another lecture again." Kitsune took a giant book from her bag and threw it on his desk, making a loud bang and waking Sarutaro up.

"Who, what!" Sarutaro shot up from his desk and yawned "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"You slept through another lecture again Saru." Ritsu said with a hint of annoyance in his voice "I'm still wondering how you're able to keep your grade up."

Sarutaro smiled "That my friend, is a secret."

"Really? Then I would like to know that secret." A familiar voice said, causing Ritsu to turn around and see Kurogasa there "Yo! What's up?"

"Kurogasa!" Ritsu said with a confused look "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I come here!" Kurogasa laughed "I forgot to tell you that I passed my entrance exams with flying colors. Huh?" Kurogasa looked over at Ritsu, who was hunched over in a corner

"I barely passed mine." Ritsu muttered

* * *

><p><strong>Over at the Café<strong>

Ritsu, Kitsune, Sarutaro, and Kurogasa were inside Red Oni Comics & Coffee Shop. They were talking about many things as Hanahime served their coffee.

"Here you guys go." She placed the four cups on the table

"Thanks Hana-chan." Kitsune said with a smile

"Hey, how come you're nice to her and mean to me?" Sarutaro asked her

"Because she doesn't do stupid things."

"Hey! When have I done-"Kitsune stared at Sarutaro "You know what, let's talk about something else. I saw you and Ritsu walk to your house a couple of days ago. So what happened there?"

Kitsune blushed "W-What are you talking about! He just walked me home after what happened! There is nothing between us!"

"Yeah, sure." Sarutaro then felt something uneasy behind him _"T-This feeling is-"_

"Brother." Hanahime said darkly

"Y-Yes Hanahime?" Sarutaro turned towards his younger sister with fear written all over his face.

"Just for that, you get you work my shift right now." Hanahime said

"What! Why!"

"Because-"Hanahime took off her apron and tossed it toward Sarutaro "I'm on break." She sat down in Sarutaro's spot

"But-"

"But, what?" Hanahime gave a look that sent a shiver down Ritsu's and Kurogasa's spine

Sarutaro yelped and bowed "I understand!"

"Scary." Ritsu said

"Yeah." Kurogasa agreed

"Ah, the joys of having a sibling." A British voice said

Ritsu looked to see Lester standing behind them

"Lester?" Ritsu asked

"Well, if it isn't Ritsu." Lester shook his hand "Were you able to make it in the University?"

"Yeah, I got my paperwork handed into my counselor and I'm all set."

"Who's this?" Kitsune wondered

"Guys, this is Lester Crowe. I met him when I was flying out here. How have you been?"

"I've been doing alright." Lester said "I'm currently doing some Humanitarian work and studying Sociology and Politics."

"Over at the University?" Ritsu asked as Lester nodded "Wow, how come I haven't seen you around campus?"

"I study on the other side of the school." Lester looked at the clock in the café "Well, I have to go now. I hope I see you during school." Lester waved at them and left the café

* * *

><p>Outside of the café, Lester went into a dark alleyway and stopped. His shadow began to move as Alucard appeared in front of him.<p>

"We have our two targets now." Lester told him "Kurogasa Kururugi and Hanahime Sorasuke."

"What do you want me to do?" Alucard asked

"The same thing you did to the girl. I want you to draw out Kururugi's shadow. Hanahime is just bait for Sarutaro." Lester gave a creepy smirk "The more shadows we draw out, the quicker the great knight will come and take his throne."

After class Ritsu, Kitsune, and Sarutaro were on the rooftop as Ritsu stared out into the city.

"What are we going to do?" Sarutaro asked "We know who the culprit is, but we have no way of finding him."

"I wouldn't say that." Ritsu said "Kitsune, at what time did the victims die?"

Kitsune took out a cigarette and lit it "They were killed at midnight."

"So we have the time he strikes." Sarutaro sighed "But even if we do know that, this city is huge. There is no way we'll be able to find him."

Ritsu took out a map of Tokyo and put it on the bench, it had a series of dots on it "Right now there are six victims who were killed by Alucard. Though these victims don't really know each other, they have one thing in common."

"What is that?" Kitsune asked as Ritsu took out a marker and connected the dots to one place

"Every victim studied over at the University and was murdered within a close proximity of the place."

"So he's targeting students?" Kitsune said with a hint of disgust "That bastard."

Ritsu's phone rang as he answered it "Hello."

"_Ritsu, I'm sorry to bother you." _Kurogasa's boss was on the other line _"Have you seen Kurogasa? He didn't come to work yesterday, it's strange, and he never misses a day of work."_

"No I haven't, but I'll keep an eye out for him." Ritsu told him and hung up the phone and gripped his phone tightly

"What's wrong?" Kitsune asked with a concerned look on her face

"Kurogasa went missing yesterday." Ritsu muttered as he, Kitsune, and Sarutaro heard a maniacal laugh. They turned and saw Alucard sitting on the fence. "You!"

"Whoa, why so hostile?" Alucard asked "I'm sure you don't want two dead people on your hands."

Sarutaro raised his eyebrow "What do you mean two people?"

Alucard rested his hand on his head "Let's just say that in addition to Kururugi, I also have a princess with him as well."

Sarutaro thought about it for a minute. Then it finally hit him and anger flared up in his eyes "You bastard! You have Hanahime!" Sarutaro ran towards Alucard and threw a punch at him. Alucard caught his fist.

"Now, now, let's not get physical!" Alucard threw Sarutaro towards Ritsu, knocking them down "Now where was I? Oh yes! I suggest you three hurry before the shadows devour Kurogasa and Hanahime. They will be over at the circus tent near this school, better hurry though. The circus is about to begin!" Alucard vanished in thin air while laughing all the while.

Sarutaro got up and gritted his teeth "When I get my hands on you, you'll wish you hadn't of kidnapped my sister!"

"Saru! Calm down! This is exactly what he wants." Ritsu said as he got up and dusted himself off.

"_Something's not right Ritsu." _Lancelot said _"Why would he tell us that he has both Kurogasa and Hanahime?"_

"_He's trying to lure us into a trap and so far it's working." _Ritsu told Lancelot and looked at Sarutaro "We know where they're going to be, so we need to prepare."

* * *

><p><strong>At the Circus Tent<strong>

Ritsu, Kitsune, and Sarutaro made it to the circus tent with new equipment. Ritsu replaced his kendo sword with a one handed katana sword, Sarutaro had a Sansetsukon, a three section staff, and Kitsune had an executioner axe.

"Here we are." Ritsu and the others heard a loud screech

Kitsune smiled and saw a few shadows; they looked like blobs moving towards them with blue masks "They didn't waste any time welcoming us." She looked at Ritsu "What should we do?"

"They're in our way, aren't they?" Ritsu smiled at her as she chuckled

"You've got a point. Let's go!" Kitsune yelled as two cards appeared; one in front of Ritsu and one in front of Kitsune

"Persona!" They both shattered their cards as their respective persona appeared

"Get ready Saru!" Ritsu drew his sword and ran towards the shadows with Lancelot "Kitsune, give me support!"

"Right! Ready Alice?" Kitsune asked

"_Ready!"_

"OK then, let's back them up with Zio!" Alice pointed at the shadows

"_Will you die for me?" _A couple of dozen lighting bolts struck the shadows and vaporized them.

Ritsu looked at them with a shocked look on his face "Holy crap!"

Kitsune gave a wide grin and saw Sarutaro rush into the tent "Saru! What are you doing!"

"Going to get my sister!" Sarutaro readied his three section and swung at the shadows which damaged them enough for him to get past them.

"Saru! Damn!" Ritsu slashed a shadow in two "Lancelot! Power Slash!" Lancelot swung his sword, cutting through a few shadows and opening a path for Ritsu and Kitsune to run to Sarutaro who was completely frozen. "What's wrong?" Ritsu looked in front of him and saw the reason why he wasn't moving.

They saw another Sarutaro in front of them, only this time he had yellow eyes and a sadistic grin on his face.

"Is that?" Kitsune asked as Ritsu nodded

"Saru's Shadow."

"**Why so surprised?" **Sarutaro's shadow said **"My shows about to start."**

Ritsu and Kitsune prepared themselves

Sarutaro's shadow sighed **"Why can't anyone take me seriously? I'm always treated like I'm in a circus. People still treat like I'm still a kid even though I'm a college student!"**

"Stop." Sarutaro said as his shadow narrowed his eyes

"**Oh come on, you know it's true. You want to be treated like an adult but everyone thinks you're not reliable enough to be an adult even though you own a shop. Your sister is more mature than you!"**

"Shut up!" Sarutaro yelled "Who do you think you are! You don't know me! You're-"

"Don't say it Saru!" Ritsu yelled

"You're not me!"

Shadows started to surround Sarutaro's shadow **"That's right, I'm not you anymore. And from this day forth, Sarutaro will cease to exist!" **Sarutaro's shadow took the form of a gorilla riding a unicycle and was juggling three torches **"I am a shadow, the true self. People treat me like a kid; well it's time to prove them wrong!"**

"Get ready Kitsune, this is going to be tough!" Ritsu readied his sword as Kitsune readied her axe

"Don't worry about me, now let's go!"

**Ch.7 End**

* * *

><p><strong>Thetrueazure: *Playing Persona 3 FES* Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Finals really hate me.<strong>

**Ritsu: Um, you've been on that floor for a long time. Aren't you worried?**

**Thetrueazure: No. I'm waiting for something.**

**Kazuma: What are you waiting for?**

**Fuuka: Be careful! I sense Death!**

**Thetrueazure: There it is! Bring on The Reaper!**

**Ritsu: You're insane**

* * *

><p><strong>20 minutes later<strong>

**Thetrueazure: YES! FINALLY! HE'S DEAD! *gasp* *gasp* sorry about that. I took Elizabeth's request to retrieve 1 Bloody Button from the reaper. I swear, that thing has taken 20 years off of my life, I was terrified.**

**Ritsu: I think you were more scared when you first ran into him. It was hilarious**

**A week ago**

**Thetrueazure: OK, shuffle time. I will take the wand. *picks the card***

**Game: Death draws near.**

**Thetrueazure: Whatever, I can make it to the stairs.**

**Mitsuru: I have a feeling Death is near.**

**Thetrueazure: OK, *Turns the corner and runs into the Reaper* *Girl scream*, No! Run! *fails to escape* NO! *Reaper: Megidolaon, kills entire party*, Aw crap! Wait, I forgot to save. CRAP!**

**Thetrueazure: *Sigh* Stay tuned**

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu: Looks like Saru's shadow is going out of control, even though it's two against one he is still holding his own. Will we be able to defeat it?<strong>

**Next Time: The Wild Card**

"**I have been expecting you."**


	8. The Wild Card

**Thetrueazure: Well guys, here is the 8th chapter of Persona: Cards that Alter Fate!**

**Kazuma: In this chapter we have Sarutaro's shadow versus Ritsu and Kitsune. Disclaimer as usual.**

* * *

><p>"Is that?" Kitsune asked as Ritsu nodded<p>

"Saru's Shadow."

"**Why so surprised?"**Sarutaro's shadow said **"My shows about to start."**

Ritsu and Kitsune prepared themselves

Sarutaro's shadow sighed **"Why can't anyone take me seriously? I'm always treated like I'm in a circus. People still treat like I'm still a kid even though I'm a college student!"**

"Stop." Sarutaro said as his shadow narrowed his eyes

"**Oh come on, you know it's true. You want to be treated like an adult but everyone thinks you're not reliable enough to be an adult even though you own a shop. Your sister is more mature than you!"**

"Shut up!" Sarutaro yelled "Who do you think you are! You don't know me! You're-"

"Don't say it Saru!" Ritsu yelled

"You're not me!"

Shadows started to surround Sarutaro's shadow **"That's right, I'm not you anymore. And from this day forth, Sarutaro will cease to exist!"**Sarutaro's shadow took the form of a gorilla riding a unicycle and was juggling three torches **"I am a shadow, the true self. People treat me like a kid; well it's time to prove them wrong!"**

"Get ready Kitsune, this is going to be tough!" Ritsu readied his sword as Kitsune readied her axe

"Don't worry about me, now let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.8 The Wild Card<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lancelot!" Ritsu yelled as Lancelot tried to slash shadow Sarutaro, but he jumped out of the way of the slash.<p>

"Alice! Use Zio!" Alice sent out lightning blasts towards her target

"**Sorry, but that won't work! Flame wall!" **A large wall of flames appeared in front of shadow Sarutaro and blocked the lightning strikes **"Now take this!" **Shadow Sarutaro threw one of the torches he was juggling at Kitsune.

"_Kitsune! Watch out!" _Alice yelled at Kitsune who was caught off guard. Ritsu pushed her out of the way; however Ritsu singed his hand in the process.

"Ritsu! Are you OK?" Kitsune asked as he held his hand

"Don't worry about me right now." Ritsu shook the pain away.

"**That's right!" **Shadow Sarutaro said **"I'm your biggest problem now!" **Shadow Sarutaro threw more torches at Ritsu and Kitsune as they dodged every strike. **"I'm nothing but a failure! I cannot be like my old man!"**

Sarutaro's eyes widened "No stop!"

"**I tried to be the ideal parental guardian for my little sister after the old man passed, the harder I tried, the more I kept failing to the point where my own little sister; the one who I tried to protect ended up being the adult and not me!" **

"I said stop!" Sarutaro yelled "Leave me sister and my dad out of this!"

"**Come on! You know it's true! You tried all your life and for what? Your sister is the most mature person in your family!"**

"Lancelot! Power Slash!" Lancelot appeared behind Shadow Sarutaro and slashed its back. Shadow Sarutaro then turned and punched Lancelot, sending him into the stands and causing Ritsu to clutch his side in pain.

"Ritsu!" Kitsune yelled

Ritsu stood back up and looked towards Lancelot who was still recovering _"This is bad, Lancelot is reaching his limit and Kitsune can't fight Saru's Shadow all by herself. What can I do?"_

"_I have been expecting you." _A familiar voice said in his head

"_Wha-?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Velvet Room<strong>

Ritsu saw that he was sitting in front of Igor and Monica

"It is time for you to wield your power." Igor said "Your power is different from your friend's power."

"How is it different?" Ritsu asked

"Your power is that of the Wild Card. It's like the number zero, it may be empty, but it holds infinite possibilities." Igor explained "You my friend are able to call on multiple personas and wield their powers."

"The persona's power is reflected on your social links." Monica explained further "The more powerful your social links are, you will be able to control more powerful persona."

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the battle<strong>

Ritsu opened his eyes and looked towards Lancelot who nodded towards him.

"_I hope this works." _Ritsu held out his hand "Change." Blue flames started to surround Lancelot as he vanished in the flames.

Kitsune looked in surprise "What's going on!"

"Let's go! Matador!" Ritsu crushed the card in front of him while the flames dispersed to reveal a skeleton wearing a Matador's outfit and wielding a sword of black flames.

"You're kidding! How do you have another persona?" Kitsune yelled at Ritsu who flinched at her outburst.

"Are you really worried about that right now?" Ritsu asked while he turned towards Shadow Sarutaro "Ready?"

"**Bastard! I'll kill you right here!" **Shadow Sarutaro threw all of his torches at Ritsu and Matador.

"Matador, prepare to dodge." Matador readied his blade and red cape while the three torches came together into a giant fireball.

"Ritsu, aren't you going to dodge that?" Kitsune asked, but saw that he had his eyes closed "Ritsu?"

"**Die!" **The fireball was closing the distance towards Ritsu and Matador.

"Now!" Ritsu and Matador both dodged the fire attack with great agility "Matador! Swift Strike!" Matador dodged all of the fire attacks with perfect precision and slashed Shadow Sarutaro multiple times making him cry out in pain.

"Kitsune! Now!"

"O-OK, Alice, Zio!" Alice sent out a lighting strike which connected to Shadow Sarutaro, causing the shadows that merged with Shadow Sarutaro to disperse, turning him back into Sarutaro's shadow.

Sarutaro stood up and walked towards his shadow that stood in front of him. "You're right, I tried to be a parent figure to Hana, but it just didn't work out the way I wanted it too." Sarutaro held out his hand "You're me, and I'm you."

Sarutaro's shadow nodded and shook his hand as he disappeared. When he disappeared, a figure appeared above Sarutaro which resembled a cross between a human and ape wielding a red staff, the figure then disappeared inside of Sarutaro.

"So this is my persona?" Ritsu and Kitsune nodded "It's incredible."

Kitsune chuckled a bit "Hey Ritsu, We should get-"Kitsune looked at Ritsu and nearly laughed but put her hand over her mouth "What the hell?" Sarutaro looked at Ritsu and almost laughed as well

"What's so funny?" Ritsu asked as Kitsune pointed at his hair "My hair is standing up isn't it?" Kitsune and Sarutaro burst out in a laughing fit as Ritsu fixed his hair to his usual style

"Wow Ritsu, I didn't know you conduct electricity." Sarutaro joked

Ritsu smacked Sarutaro upside the head and turned to Kitsune "Kitsune, next time you decide to use an electric based attack, give me warning so that I can get out of the way because _this_ doesn't come naturally." Ritsu pointed at his hair

"Oh come on Ritsu, lighten up." Kitsune said with a smile

"OK, OK, let's get going now." Ritsu started to walk away until they all heard a maniacal laughter fill the air.

Kitsune started to look around "That voice! It's-"

"Alucard." Ritsu said "Where are you, you coward!"

"Oh I'm here, and there, and everywhere." Alucard said

"_Damn, I can't figure out where he is." _Ritsu looked around to pinpoint where Alucard was.

"Try and find me, come on. Oh and by the way, I wouldn't take to long if I were you."

"What do you mean?" Kitsune asked

"The shadows are getting anxious." Alucard explained "If you don't hurry, Kurogasa and poor old Hanahime will not live long enough to see tomorrow."

"You bastard! When I get my hands on you, you'll be sorry!" Sarutaro yelled while they heard Alucard's laughter fade away

"Let's go." Ritsu walked towards the door with Kitsune and Sarutaro following

* * *

><p><strong>In an unknown place<strong>

Kurogasa opened his eyes to find that he was in the middle of a stage.

"What the hell happened to me?" Kurogasa looked around and found Hanahime unconscious not too far from him, he shook her to try and wake her up "Hanahime, Hanahime! Wake up."

Hanahime opened her eyes and stood up and rubbed her eyes "What's going on?" She looked around "Where are we?"

"That's what I want to know." Kurogasa said as they both heard laughter, they looked and saw Alucard sitting in the stands.

"If you want to know so badly, then I suggest you wait until our three guests arrive." Alucard said

* * *

><p>Ritsu, Kitsune and Sarutaro were walking with Ritsu in front. Nothing happened so far, no shadows attacked them our anything.<p>

"Ritsu." Kitsune said

"What is it?" Ritsu asked as he kept on walking.

"How did you and Kurogasa meet?" Kitsune asked Ritsu while they were still walking.

"I'll tell you guys how we met later. Right now let's focus on the task at hand." Ritsu said as they made it to a large door

"_I sense that Alucard is behind the door in front of us." _Lancelot said in Ritsu's mind.

"Let's go." Ritsu said as he pushed the door open to an open area where there was a stage with Kurogasa and Hanahime on it.

"Hanahime!" Sarutaro yelled

"Kurogasa!" Ritsu yelled as well

Hanahime's eyes brightened "Big bro! Ritsu! Kitsune!"

"What took you guys so long?" Kurogasa cracked a smile

Before they took a step, Alucard jumped in between them looking at a watch he was carrying.

"Hmm, two minutes and twenty three seconds. I do believe that's a new record." Alucard said while he turned towards Ritsu and the others with a smile on his face "As a reward for your efforts, I will bring forth Kurogasa's shadow."

"Why you-!" Sarutaro was about to attack Alucard until Ritsu stopped him "Ritsu! What are you doing!"

"Look at the stage." Sarutaro looked towards the stage where Kurogasa and Hanahime were and saw countless knives floating around them.

"That's right." Alucard said "One false move, and your sister and friend become human knife blocks."

"You monster!" Kitsune yelled

"You're only stating the obvious." Alucard said while he snapped his fingers.

Kurogasa then doubled over in pain, clutching his head "What the hell is going on! It feels like my heads going to split!"

"Kurogasa! Are you OK?" Hanahime went over to him.

"Don't go any closer Hanahime!" Ritsu yelled as Hanahime stopped in her tracks

"**Yeah, what he said." **A familiar voice said behind Kurogasa, causing him to turn around and see his shadow lying on his side.

Alucard stretched his arms "Well, my work here is done. Bye bye!" Alucard vanished in a mass of shadows, leaving Ritsu, Kitsune, and Sarutaro with Kurogasa's shadow.

"W-What's going on?" Kurogasa wondered as his shadow stood up.

"**Why so surprised? I can't let go of the past, I'm afraid I'll forget them." **Kurogasa's Shadow said with a grin

Kurogasa's eyes widened "No, how do you know about that!"

"**I know everything there is to know about you." **Kurogasa's shadow leaned towards him **"Even that fateful day."**

Ritsu gasped at what Kurogasa's Shadow meant, Kitsune looked at Ritsu in confusion "What does he mean Ritsu?"

"**What I mean is that fateful day where both of my parents were killed in a car accident!" **Kurogasa's Shadow said causing everyone but Ritsu to gasp in shock

"How! How do you know about that?" Kurogasa screamed at his shadow who just laughed at him

"**How? You can't be serious, I was there." **Kurogasa's Shadow said **"You won't let go of the past because you're afraid of forgetting them."**

"You're wrong! You can't say that with my face! You're-"

Ritsu readied his sword "Hanahime get out of there!" Hanahime ran off the stage and ran to Sarutaro.

"You're not me!" Kurogasa yelled at the top of his lungs

"Big bro!" Hanahime had tears flowing down her cheeks

"Thank goodness you're OK." Sarutaro said "Find someplace to hide OK?" Hanahime nodded as she hid in the stands.

Kurogasa's Shadow started to cackle as a mass of shadows began to merge with him **"That's right! I'm me now! My own person!" **The shadows dispersed revealing Shadow Kurogasa's true form; It looked like a young man in pitch black armor holding a staff, on his back were two wings, one of an angel and one of a demon **"I am a shadow, the true self, I may not be able to let go of the past, but I'll make sure you have no future!"**

"Something tells me that this isn't going to be easy." Sarutaro said as he readied his three section staff while Kitsune readied her ax.

"Get ready!" Ritsu yelled as Shadow Kurogasa flew towards the three.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued.<strong>

**Ch.8 END**

**Thetrueazure: Sorry guys for the long wait. Being a senior in high school really hits you hard, especially when your classes are 99 minutes each.**

**Ritsu: That and I tried to battle Elizabeth which did not go well.**

**Kazuma: I told you not to assign a persona that reflects magic at her and what happened?**

**Thetrueazure: She threw a Megidolaon my way that did 9999 points of damage. Anyways, I failed to put this up, but it's the list of Persona user OC's and Social links I have accepted.**

**Persona users**

**Chaoslord680 – Magician **

**Noriot – Death**

**AzureKing – Emperor**

**Phil the Persona Guy – Chariot**

**ZxZ fic hunter – Star**

**Elfnights – Moon**

**Colossal Fighter GX – Justice**

**Fenikkusumaru - Judgement**

**Social Link**

**Babylon4Once – Tower**

**Nightsilent – Empress**

**M r. Haziq – The Hermit**

**Chaoslord680 – Hierophant**

**Rainbowbutterfly16 – Temperance**

**Thetrueazure: That's what I have so far. Persona OC submission is closed and now we are welcoming Social links, the above arcane are now unavailable.**

**Ritsu: Kurogasa's shadow is no joke, he is one step ahead of us like he knows our strategy.**

**Next Time: Divine Tactician**

**"Snap out of it Kurogasa!"**


	9. Divine Tactician

**Thetrueazure: *Holds a Shield* H-Hi guys, sorry for the long wait, writers block and school did a one, two punch on me.**

**Ritsu: Will you put the shield down! No one is going to attack you!**

**Thetrueazure: *Lowers Shield* OK, *Hears rattling chains and looks at Ritsu with a dumbfounded look* you didn't.**

**Ritsu: Oh yes I did, have fun with the Reaper. Disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>What I mean is that fateful day where both of my parents were killed in a car accident!"<strong>Kurogasa's Shadow said causing everyone but Ritsu to gasp in shock

"How! How do you know about that?" Kurogasa screamed at his shadow who just laughed at him

"**How? You can't be serious, I was there."**Kurogasa's Shadow said **"You won't let go of the past because you're afraid of forgetting them."**

"You're wrong! You can't say that with my face! You're-"

Ritsu readied his sword "Hanahime get out of there!" Hanahime ran off the stage and ran to Sarutaro.

"You're not me!" Kurogasa yelled at the top of his lungs

"Big bro!" Hanahime had tears flowing down her cheeks

"Thank goodness you're OK." Sarutaro said "Find someplace to hide OK?" Hanahime nodded as she hid in the stands.

Kurogasa's Shadow started to cackle as a mass of shadows began to merge with him **"That's right! I'm me now! My own person!"**The shadows dispersed revealing Shadow Kurogasa's true form; It looked like a young man in pitch black armor holding a staff, on his back were two wings, one of an angel and one of a demon **"I am a shadow, the true self, I may not be able to let go of the past, but I'll make sure you have no future!"**

"Something tells me that this isn't going to be easy." Sarutaro said as he readied his three section staff while Kitsune readied her ax.

"Get ready!" Ritsu yelled as Shadow Kurogasa flew towards the three.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.9 Divine Tactician<strong>

Shadow Kurogasa sent out a powerful blizzard at the three persona users, knocking all three off of their feet.

"OK, that hurt." Sarutaro said as they got up. He then grabbed his three section staff as his persona card floated in front of him, Ritsu and Kitsune followed suit

"_W-What's happening?" _Hanahime thought

"Persona!" All three shattered their cards as their respective personas appeared above them.

"Sun Wukong! Use Agi!" Sarutaro yelled while Sun Wukong's staff became enveloped in flames and threw the fire at Shadow Kurogasa who dodged the fire attack and swung his staff at Sarutaro's persona.

"Lancelot intercept that attack!" Ritsu yelled as Lancelot blocked the attack with his blade, making Shadow Kurogasa smirk

"**I got you right were I want you." **Shadow Kurogasa said when he raised his other hand **"Heaven's Thunder strike!" **A large lightning bolt struck both Sun Wukong and Lancelot, making both Sarutaro and Ritsu scream in pain.

Ritsu fell to one knee "OK…bad idea." Ritsu held out his hand towards Lancelot "Change." Lancelot became enveloped in blue flames "Come forth, Jack Frost!" Ritsu crushed the card in front of him as a small chibi snowman appeared in front of Ritsu.

"You have got to be kidding." Kitsune said in a low tone "How is that thing going to help us?"

"Saru, stand back OK." Ritsu said "You're weak against Ice attacks." Sarutaro nodded. Ritsu looked at Jack Frost "Let's see what you can do! Use Bufu!" Jack Frost sent out a small blizzard which made Shadow Kurogasa spin his staff, deflecting most of the blizzard.

"**You'll have to do better then that!" **Shadow Kurogasa yelled **"I can see your every move before you make them!"**

"We'll see about that!" Jack Frost disappeared as Lancelot reappeared "Lancelot! Power Slash!" Lancelot flew towards Shadow Kurogasa with his sword ready

"Alice! Use Zio!" Kitsune yelled as Alice sent a lightning bolt towards Shadow Kurogasa as well

"Sun Wukong! Back them up with Swift Strike!" Sun Wukong swung his staff at Shadow Kurogasa

Shadow Kurogasa smirked at their attempts and closed his eyes _**"First the knight's sword will be aimed at my left shoulder." **_Shadow Kurogasa sidestepped to the right making Lancelot's Power Slash miss _**"Next the girl's lightning strike will be aimed at my torso." **_He then slammed his staff in the ground, the lightning struck the staff and went into the ground _**"Finally, ape boy's staff will be coming down on my skull." **_Shadow Kurogasa took his staff out of the ground and sidestepped to the left, avoiding Sun Wukong's staff strike.

Sarutaro looked surprised "How did he dodge all of our attacks!"

"I have no idea." Kitsune said with equal shock "It's like he anticipated our attacks."

"_I'm not surprised." _Ritsu thought while he tightened his grip on his sword _"Kurogasa always had a strategy up his sleeve whenever we battled."_

"**Why so shocked?" **Shadow Kurogasa mocked **"You should already know it's useless to try and attack me. I'll always be fifty steps ahead of you!"**

"Kitsune." Kitsune looked at Ritsu "Keep him busy, I'm going to Kurogasa."

Kitsune nodded while Ritsu ran towards the stage where Kurogasa was with complete shock on his face.

"Kurogasa! Are you alright?" Ritsu asked Kurogasa who didn't respond "Kurogasa!"

"I-I don't want to forget them." Kurogasa muttered "They were my entire world and in a single car crash, it was ripped away from me."

Ritsu clenched his fist "Kurogasa! Get ready!" Kurogasa looked at Ritsu only to have a fist slam against his face sending him back a couple of feet "Have you snapped out of it yet? Or do you need another punch."

"W-Why did you do that?" Kurogasa asked while he was holding the place where Ritsu punched him.

"Has it sunk in yet?" Ritsu asked as he walked over to Kurogasa "You don't want to forget your parents because they were your world. I may not know what it's like to have parents, but I do know what it's like being alone." Ritsu knelt down in front of Kurogasa "You have to remember that they will always live on inside of you, even if you forget about them."

Their conversation was cut short when Shadow Kurogasa appeared above them in a weakened state with his staff above his head.

"**You will not forget about your parents!" **Shadow Kurogasa brought his staff crashing down on Ritsu and Kurogasa

"Ritsu! Kurogasa!" Kitsune yelled

"Watch out!" Sarutaro yelled as well while Hanahime squeezed her eyes shut.

Ritsu ran in front of Kurogasa and brought his sword up to block the staff that was coming down on them. When the staff connected with Ritsu's sword, Ritsu felt pain ignite in his arm that brought him down to his knee in intense pain.

"Lancelot! Garu!" Ritsu yelled through his teeth as Lancelot sent a tornado at Shadow Kurogasa, making him stumble.

"Alice! Zio!" Alice sent a lightning bolt at Shadow Kurogasa, electrocuting him. She then turned to Sarutaro "Saru finish it!"

Sarutaro nodded "Ready Sun Wukong?"

"_Ready when you are boss." _Sun Wukong nodded

"Right, use Agi!" Sun Wukong sent a blazing fireball at Shadow Kurogasa making him revert back to his original form. Everyone ran over to Ritsu and Kurogasa.

"Ritsu! Are you OK?" Kitsune knelt down in front of him.

Ritsu gave a weak smile "I'm alright, other than having a broken arm." They then looked to see Kurogasa's shadow standing in front of them. Kurogasa then stood up and walked in front of his shadow.

"I guess I didn't want to forget about my parents because if I were to forget about them I would really be alone." Kurogasa explained "I get it now, you're me, and I'm you." Kurogasa's shadow disappeared and transformed into an angel with red wings and wielding a staff. He then disappeared inside of Kurogasa "So, this is a Persona. It's incredible."

Ritsu cringed in pain as he tried to move his broken arm, Kitsune sighed and tore a section of her skirt, turning it into a makeshift sling for his arm.

"Better?" Kitsune asked

Ritsu blushed and stood up "Yeah."

"Yeah, I think we should get out of here." Kurogasa said "I sense a really deadly presence."

"Alright, let's go." Ritsu and the others ran out of the circus tent and stopped at the entrance.

* * *

><p>"Hm, I need something stronger." Alucard said will Lester stood in front of him<p>

"Don't worry Alucard, even if we don't succeed in killing them, they will eventually fall." Lester said and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>At the hospital <strong>

Ritsu was sitting in a hospital bed checking his phone for a couple of things when he heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" A nurse walked through the door and walked to Ritsu

"You have a visitor, someone by the name of Kitsune." The nurse explained

"Bring her in please." Ritsu told the nurse who walked out of the room to get Kitsune. A few minutes later Kitsune walked through the door and in the chair beside his hospital bed. "Hey."

"Hey, how's that arm holding up?" Kitsune asked, making Ritsu laugh slightly

"Well the doctor said it'll take a few weeks for my arm to fully heal. Ritsu explained as he had his arm in a sling.

"That's good to hear." Kitsune said and lowered her eyes.

Ritsu noticed this "What's the matter Kitsune?" Kitsune didn't answer "Kitsune."

Kitsune snapped out of her thoughts and turned away "You know, when Kurogasa's shadow attacked you two, I thought you were-"

"Kitsune, I'm tougher than I look." Ritsu explained while Kitsune looked at him

"I know, I just can't help but worry because I-"Kitsune stopped herself "Never mind, I'm going to go help Hanahime at the shop. Bye." Kitsune left the room and walked through the halls.

"_Why didn't you tell him?" _Alice asked Kitsune _"It's obvious you like him."_

Kitsune blushed at Alice's comment _"I don't like him! I just can't help but worry, he's like a leader to us."_

"_You can't hide it from me, you love him!" _Alice said which made Kitsune angry

"I don't love him!" Kitsune screamed in the halls which made everyone look at her. She laughed nervously "Hehe, sorry, just rehearsing a line for a play." Kitsune speed walked out of the hospital with a deep blush across her face. _"You're lucky you're my psyche."_

"_Whatever~" _Alice said before she vanished in her head.

* * *

><p>At the shop Kitsune walked through the door seeing Hanahime, Sarutaro, and surprisingly Kurogasa taking people's orders<p>

"Kitsune! You're here." Hanahime said "How's Ritsu doing?"

"He's fine; the doctor told him it would be a few weeks until his arm is fully recovered." Kitsune looked around "Um, do you guys need any help?"

"Yes, I asked Kurogasa for help as well and he said it was OK. We need you to help those tables over there." Hanahime pointed at the tables while she handed Kitsune an apron "Big Bro! We need more coffee!"

"I'm on it!" Sarutaro yelled and went into the back of the shop.

Hanahime noticed that Kitsune was troubled "Kitsune, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing; I'm just worried about Ritsu." Kitsune looked away form Hanahime when smiled slyly at her "What?"

"You like him don't you?" Hanahime asked as she picked up some coffee mugs

Kitsune blushed "N-No I don't"

"OK~" Hanahime said as she walked into the back of the shop, causing Kitsune to drop her shoulders

"_Come on! I don't like him…That much." _Kitsune thought while she laid her head on the counter and sighed, today was going to be a long day.

**Ch.9 End**

* * *

><p><strong>Thetrueazure: *Pokes head out of an air vent* I'm hiding from the reaper.<strong>

**Ritsu: He's in the air vents!**

**Thetrueazure: Damn you Ritsu! *Jumps out of the air vents and starts running* Kurogasa has his own persona now, and we learn that Kitsune likes Ritsu, how will this play out, stay tuned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu: OK, my arm is broken, but I'm not worried, we can finally relax for a while because I got a call from a friend telling me that I can bring my friends on a little trip, where you may ask. That's for me to know and for you to find out.<strong>

**Next Time: Relaxing Trip**

"**I need a vacation."**

**_Kurogasa has faced his other self, he has obtained the facade to overcome life's hardships. He has obtained the persona Michael the Archangel!_  
><strong>


	10. A Relaxing Trip

**Thetrueazure: Well guys, I am officially 18 years old as of March 5th.**

**Ritsu: Really? I could have sworn you were at least 25.**

**Thetrueazure: *Eyetwitch* do you want me to break your other arm?**

**Ritsu: No! I'm good. Disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>At the shop Kitsune walked through the door seeing Hanahime, Sarutaro, and surprisingly Kurogasa taking people's orders<p>

"Kitsune! You're here." Hanahime said "How's Ritsu doing?"

"He's fine; the doctor told him it would be a few weeks until his arm is fully recovered." Kitsune looked around "Um, do you guys need any help?"

"Yes, I asked Kurogasa for help as well and he said it was OK. We need you to help those tables over there." Hanahime pointed at the tables while she handed Kitsune an apron "Big Bro! We need more coffee!"

"I'm on it!" Sarutaro yelled and went into the back of the shop.

Hanahime noticed that Kitsune was troubled "Kitsune, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing; I'm just worried about Ritsu." Kitsune looked away form Hanahime when smiled slyly at her "What?"

"You like him don't you?" Hanahime asked as she picked up some coffee mugs

Kitsune blushed "N-No I don't"

"OK~" Hanahime said as she walked into the back of the shop, causing Kitsune to drop her shoulders

"_Come on! I don't like him…That much." _Kitsune thought while she laid her head on the counter and sighed, today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Velvet Room<strong>

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor greeted while Monica turned to Ritsu.

"It seems that your ordeal has unlocked more bonds for you." Four cards floated into the compendium as Monica opened it revealing four pictures of Lester, Sarutaro, Hanahime and Kurogasa "The Devil arcana which represents temptation, the Magician arcana which represents initiative, the Hierophant arcana which represents maturity, and finally the Judgement arcana, which represents healing and resurrection." Monica smiled at Ritsu "It is incredible, it hasn't been that long after your awakening and you've already cultivated such powerful bonds."

Igor chuckled "It pleases me greatly seeing this many bonds that reside within you. Until we meet again, I look forward to seeing your progress."

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.10 a Relaxing Trip<strong>

Ritsu was walking to the University with his right arm still in a sling, the hospital may have discharged him, but he had to avoid doing any strenuous work. While walking he noticed Kitsune walking with her headphones on, he quickly jogged over to her and tapped her shoulder startling her.

"Who!" Kitsune turned to see Ritsu standing there "Oh, Ritsu you scared me."

"Sorry." Ritsu said when they resumed walking again "So how're you doing?"

Kitsune giggled "I should be asking you that, you got discharged today. How'd it go?"

"It went pretty well, I now believe the entire hospital staff knows my name by now." Ritsu and Kitsune laughed a bit "Anyways, I have to avoid doing any strenuous tasks unless I want to hurt my arm again."

Kitsune giggled ones more "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a masochist."

"What can I say; I'm a glutton for punishment." Ritsu joked as they walked to the University.

* * *

><p><strong>In the University<strong>

Kitsune and Ritsu made it to their homeroom class, the moment Ritsu opened the door and walked into the classroom, at least thirty students surrounded him, bombarding him with questions.

"Ritsu! I heard you were in the hospital because you broke your arm!" One female student said

"Did you get into a fight?" A male student asked

Ritsu was starting to become very uncomfortable as some of the students were getting too close to him when Mister Ishimaru walked through the door in time.

"If you have questions for Mister Himuro, then I suggest you save it until the end of the lecture. Until then, let the poor guy breath." The students including Ritsu and Kitsune went to their seats as Mister Ishimaru started the lecture.

* * *

><p>After the lecture Ritsu dodged every student and went to Red Oni café with Kitsune, Sarutaro, and Kurogasa. Ritsu laid his head on the table and sighed.<p>

"I don't know what the big deal is; it's just a broken arm." Ritsu wondered while Hanahime placed a cup of coffee next to him "Thanks Hana."

"You can't blame them for being curious." Sarutaro said

"I know, but what am I suppose to say that a demonic angel tried to kill my friend and I blocked his attack which resulted in my broken arm." Ritsu looked at Sarutaro "Forget hospital, they'll probably put me in a mental hospital."

Kurogasa laughed "Yeah, no doubt there."

"I need a vacation." Ritsu sighed and looked at his phone

"I hear ya." Sarutaro said with a giant grin "I would give anything to go to a beach, think about it; hot sand, clear waters, girls in bikinis." Sarutaro saw Kitsune and Hanahime glaring at him "What?"

"Why are we friends again?" Kitsune asked Sarutaro.

"Why are we siblings?" Hanahime asked as well.

"Come on! I'm a guy! I'm sure Ritsu thought the same thing." Sarutaro said and turned to Ritsu "What do you think?"

Ritsu jumped when Sarutaro asked the question, he could feel the murderous intent coming off of Kitsune and Hanahime.

"Yeah, what do you think Ritsu?" Kitsune asked darkly "And it better be the right answer."

"Uh, well I-"Ritsu was cut off when his phone rang "Oh will you look at that, I got a phone call! Hehe, excuse me." Ritsu quickly got up and walked out of the café and answered his phone. "Hello."

"_Ritsu old buddy old pal!" _A female voice screamed from the other side making Ritsu move the phone away from his ear.

"What the hell did I tell you about doing that Yuki?" Ritsu growled while the girl named Yuki giggled on the other line.

"_Oh come on! Lighten up a little will ya, always so serious." _Yuki pouted

Ritsu sighed "I seriously need a vacation."

"_Did I hear 'vacation'?" _Yuki asked _"Why that's the exact reason why I called."_

"Huh?"

"_I know you've been stressed out with college and all, so I made reservation at the resort I work at for you."_

"Are you serious?" Ritsu asked and then thought of something "Can I bring friends?"

"_Of course! The more the merrier!" _Yuki said in excitement. _"Just let me know how many OK." _

"Actually." Ritsu looked towards the others "I have four people in mind."

"_Awesome! I can't wait to see you!" _Yuki cheered before she hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>Ritsu walked back into the café to see Sarutaro run behind him and use him as a shield from Hanahime and Kitsune.<p>

"Ritsu! Save me!" Sarutaro squealed behind him while Ritsu moved away from him and cleared his throat

"Actually, I'm saving all of you." Ritsu said which confused everyone.

"What do you mean?" Kitsune wondered as a small smile appeared on Ritsu's face

"I got a call from a friend who works at a private beach resort in Okinawa saying that she made a reservation for us."

Everyone looked at Ritsu with a surprised look on their faces, after a few seconds, Kurogasa was the first to speak up. "Are you serious?" Ritsu nodded.

"Yep, pack your bags and pick a swimsuit because we're heading out tomorrow!" Ritsu was caught off guard when Kitsune threw her arms around him in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Kitsune said in excitement while hopping up and down.

"There…won't….be…a….trip…if…I…pass…out." Ritsu said while Kitsune loosened her grip letting Ritsu breath.

"Sorry." Kitsune muttered

"Don't worry." Ritsu said "We'll meet up here tomorrow, OK?" Ritsu waved goodbye and walked back home.

"_Ritsu, I'm confused." _Lancelot said _"Why are we going to this 'private beach resort'?"_

"_Because we all deserve a break from everything that's been happening." _Ritsu explained.

"_That seems logical." _Lancelot said _"Very well then."_

* * *

><p>The next day Ritsu met up with Kurogasa, Sarutaro, Hanahime, and Kitsune in front of Red Oni Café. Ritsu saw that Sarutaro had an overabundance of luggage with him.<p>

"Um, we're only going to be there for a week Saru." Ritsu told Saru who puffed his chest out.

"Ritsu my friend, you can never be too prepared when you travel." Sarutaro's little episode was cut short when Hanahime punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

"Damn, I felt that from over here." Kurogasa cringed while Ritsu laughed and saw a bus ride up to them.

"Here's our ride." Ritsu said while everyone got their luggage and went inside the bus and found some seats. Kurogasa sat next to Hanahime and Sarutaro while Kitsune sat next to Ritsu who was staring out of the window while the bus was moving.

"Hey Ritsu." Kitsune said, causing Ritsu to look at her.

"Yeah." Ritsu said

"Um, can you tell me a story about your travels?" Kitsune tried her best to hide the blush that was on her face. "Because it's going to be a while before we reach the resort."

Ritsu smiled "I don't see why not. Let's see." Ritsu was deep in thought for a few seconds and then remembered something. "OK, there was this time when I was in Egypt I actually got to explore a pharaoh's tomb while I was studying there."

Kitsune looked surprised "Wow! You actually got to see a pharaoh's tomb."

"Yeah, but while I was exploring the tomb with a few colleagues, the tomb collapsed on us and we were trapped there for a few hours." Kitsune gasped at what Ritsu said while he gave a dismissing wave "Don't worry about it, no one was injured."

"But still." Kitsune said in a low tone and then yawned, her eyes started to feel heavy. _"That's the last time I stay up all night and pack." _

Ritsu was caught off guard when Kitsune laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Kurogasa saw this and nudged Hanahime and Sarutaro.

"Those two are perfect for each other." Kurogasa whispered.

* * *

><p>Kitsune slowly woke up and saw that she was leaning on Ritsu's shoulder; she realized that she fell asleep on his shoulder and immediately sat up straight with a massive blush on her face.<p>

"Oh, you're awake." Ritsu said as he got up and grabbed his luggage "We're here."

"O-OK!" Kitsune stuttered "Um, Ritsu, why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked pretty tired, and besides," Ritsu blushed slightly "You looked cute."

Kitsune blushed while she grabbed her luggage and walked off of the bus to a massive resort that sat on top of a clip and had a nice view of the ocean.

"Wow." Hanahime said in awe "It's huge!"

"There's an understatement." Sarutaro said

Ritsu walked forward a bit until he heard a familiar voice yell at a distance.

"Riiiiiitttttssssssuuuuuuu!" In a matter of seconds, Ritsu was tackled to the ground by a woman who looked 19 with black shoulder length hair in a ponytail; she had green eyes and wore a blue kimono. "It's about time you showed up! I was starting to get worried you know!" The young woman gasped as she saw that Ritsu's right arm was in a sling. "Oh my gosh! What happened to your arm!"

"Yuki, as much as I'd love to tell you about how I broke my arm, can you please get off of me?" Ritsu said as the girl named Yuki got off of Ritsu who dusted himself off and turned to the others. "Guys, this is Yuki Fujiwara; she works here and she's also a friend. The one on the left is Kurogasa, the one next to him is Sarutaro and his sister Hanahime and the last one is Kitsune."

Yuki bowed towards them "It's a pleasure to meet you all. Welcome to the Moonlight Meadow."

"The Moonlight Meadow?" Hanahime said "It's incredible!"

Yuki giggled "That reaction is very common to people who come here the first time." A few maids walked out of the resort in formation. "The maids will take your bags to your rooms; in the mean time make yourselves at home." The maids took the bags and brought them in the resort.

Sarutaro nudged Kurogasa "Dude, real maids."

"We're getting separate rooms right?" Kitsune asked while Yuki nodded

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Ritsu's eyes fluttered open as he started to wake up from his trip. He got up and opened the curtains in the room letting the light flood into it.

"A lot of memories here." Ritsu said to himself as he got dressed in his usual style when he heard a knock on his door. "Coming." Ritsu went over to the door and opened it.

It was déjà vu all over again when Ritsu was tackled to the floor once more with Yuki on top of him with a huge smile on her face.

"Well look who's awake." Yuki said in a cheery tone. "Last time you were here I had to bring a bucket of ice water just so I could wake you up."

"Don't remind me." Ritsu groaned. "That was the last time I slept in when you were around."

Yuki giggled and then laid her head on Ritsu's chest "Do you remember how we met?"

"This is out of the blue." Ritsu said "What brought this up?"

"Nothing, I just want to know if you remember." Yuki said in a pouty voice

Ritsu chuckled "Of course. How could I forget?"

* * *

><p><strong>2 Years Ago<strong>

A 17 year old Ritsu walked off of a bus taking a deep breath and admiring the view of the ocean when a few maids walked out of the Moonlight Meadow in formation and surprised Ritsu.

"Welcome to the Moonlight Meadow." The maids said at the same time "We hope you will enjoy your stay here."

"Um, thank you." Ritsu stuttered while one of the maids took his luggage and took it inside the resort. "There's something you don't see everyday."

"Get use to it." Ritsu nearly jumped ten feet when he heard a voice out of nowhere, he turned to see a 17 year old Yuki standing there in her usual kimono. "The maids here take their job very seriously."

"Do they usually appear out of nowhere?" Ritsu asked while checking his heartbeat.

Yuki giggled "Sorry for startling you, uh…"

"Ritsu, Ritsu Himuro." Ritsu introduced himself.

"Well Ritsu I'm Yuki Fujiwara and I hope you enjoy your stay at the Moonlight Meadow." Yuki bowed towards Ritsu and walked inside the resort.

"This is going to be an interesting stay." Ritsu said to himself and went inside to get his room key.

* * *

><p>The next day Ritsu was on his room's balcony writing a few notes on a notepad while listening to the sound of the ocean waves. He felt something hit his head which snapped him out of his concentration.<p>

"What the hell?" Ritsu looked on the floor and found a small rock when another rock landed right next to it, he looked over the balcony to see Yuki waving at him "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get your attention!" Yuki yelled from the ground. "Come on! I want to show you something!"

"What is it?" Ritsu asked as Yuki puffed her cheeks.

"I can't tell you that!" Yuki yelled. "Now come on!" Yuki turned around when her foot slipped on the edge of a hill and rolled into the forest beside her.

"Yuki!" Ritsu yelled while he ran out of his room and through the lobby to the place where Yuki was when she slipped, he slid down to where Yuki was. "Are you OK?"

Yuki held her ankle which was bleeding "I think I sprained my ankle and scraped it." Yuki cringed in pain when she touched her ankle when Ritsu knelt down and tore a section of his shirt and wrapped it around her ankle so that it would stop the bleeding.

"That will stop the bleeding but we need to get you to the resort to have ankle looked at." Ritsu then froze when he heard a hissing noise. "Yuki, whatever you do, don't move."

"Why?" Yuki saw what Ritsu was looking at and saw a snake staring at them with slit eyes and reddish-brown scales. Yuki moved closer to Ritsu. "Ritsu, what the hell is that?"

"That's an Okinawan habu, the most venomous snake in Japan, don't make any sudden movements." Ritsu slowly got up and found a broken branch and slowly picked up the mamushi and moved it away from Yuki, being very careful not startle the venomous snake. After the snake slithered away Ritsu walked back to Yuki and picked her up bridal style.

Yuki blushed "W-What are you doing!"

"You can't walk on that ankle." Ritsu said and took her back to the resort.

* * *

><p><strong>The Present day<strong>

"I was really lucky." Yuki said and stood up "If you didn't come in time, I'm pretty sure that snake would have killed me."

Ritsu also stood up and dusted himself off again "Don't mention it, anyways; we're going to the beach if you want to come with us."

"Sure! I just need some time to get my things so you guys can head off and I can catch up!" Yuki ran out of the room to grab her thing while Ritsu was getting his things ready as well.

* * *

><p><strong>At the beach<strong>

Sarutaro ran to the shoreline wearing red swim trunks and taking a deep breath.

"Yes! Nothing beats the ocean air!" Ritsu and Kurogasa showed up with Ritsu wearing dark blue swim trunks and Kurogasa wearing white trunks with gold stripes on it.

"I'll admit it; it's pretty impressive out here." Kurogasa said while Sarutaro spotted the girls coming.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here comes our first contestant, she usually hates going to school, but when she does, she usually has the highest grade in class. Let's give a warm welcome to Kitsune Midori!" Sarutaro was the only one clapping when Kitsune showed up wearing a two piece black bikini and blushed.

"Shut up Sarubaka!" Kitsune yelled at him.

Sarutaro cleared his throat "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Our next contestant works at the Moonlight Meadow and a friend of our good friend Ritsu. Ladies and gentleman, Yuki Fujiwara!" Yuki blushed as she wore a light blue two piece bikini.

"Is he always like this?" Yuki asked Ritsu.

"You'd be surprised." Ritsu sighed while Hanahime showed up wearing a green one piece swimsuit.

"Go ahead, say something and see what happens." Hanahime said in a dark tone which made Ritsu and Kurogasa back up in fright.

"He's dead." Kurogasa said flatly.

"So dead." Ritsu agreed as he sat down under an umbrella and stared at the ocean.

"Hey Ritsu!" Ritsu looked to see Sarutaro and Kurogasa "We're going to go hunt for some babes! Wanna join!"

"No I'm good!" Ritsu yelled.

"Suit yourself, let's go Saru." Kurogasa and Sarutaro started their 'babe hunt' while Kitsune sat right next to Ritsu.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Kitsune wondered when Ritsu grinned.

"You'll see." A few minutes later they heard a series of smacks around the beach as Kurogasa and Sarutaro came back with a few dozen handprints on their faces. "So how'd it go?"

"I hate you." Sarutaro said while he and Kurogasa went into the ocean with Hanahime and Yuki, leaving Kitsune and Ritsu by themselves.

"OK I'll admit that was pretty funny." Kitsune's laugh faded. "I wish we could just stay like this and not worry about this whole persona thing."

"I wish that could happen Kitsune." Ritsu said. "But until that time comes, we have no choice but to fight."

"It's only going to get tougher from now on." Kitsune stated as Ritsu nodded.

"Yeah, but I know we'll win no matter what." Ritsu declared while he pushed Kitsune and ran to the ocean laughing "But until then, let's have some fun!"

**Ch.10 End**

* * *

><p><strong>Thetrueazure: OK, I'm running on fumes here so this chapter may not be the best. Also I cannot stress this enough, I already have enough persona users and I now only accept social links.<strong>

**Ritsu: We're not mad or anything, we just want to tell you guys that the persona user role sheet is closed and we would really like social links. Stay tuned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu: OK, after we got back from the Moonlight Meadow, we learn that the murders have stopped, which caught us off guard until someone went missing again. We have to figure out who before it's too late.<strong>

**Next time: Mysterious Moonlight**

"**This is going to be tough."**


	11. Mysterious Moonlight

**Thetrueazure: Well then, this is the last chapter of the group's vacation.**

**Ritsu: Aw! Come on! I like the Moonlight Meadow.**

**Yuki: Yeah!**

**Thetrueazure: Quiet! I'm the author and you are my characters, your opinions do not matter to me. Ritsu disclaimer please.**

**Ritsu: Fine. We own nothing, if we did, Minato would come back in Persona 4 as an optional boss.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Ritsu!" Ritsu looked to see Sarutaro and Kurogasa "We're going to go hunt for some babes! Wanna join!"<p>

"No I'm good!" Ritsu yelled.

"Suit yourself, let's go Saru." Kurogasa and Sarutaro started their 'babe hunt' while Kitsune sat right next to Ritsu.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Kitsune wondered when Ritsu grinned.

"You'll see." A few minutes later they heard a series of smacks around the beach as Kurogasa and Sarutaro came back with a few dozen handprints on their faces. "So how'd it go?"

"I hate you." Sarutaro said while he and Kurogasa went into the ocean with Hanahime and Yuki, leaving Kitsune and Ritsu by themselves.

"OK I'll admit that was pretty funny." Kitsune's laugh faded. "I wish we could just stay like this and not worry about this whole persona thing."

"I wish that could happen Kitsune." Ritsu said. "But until that time comes, we have no choice but to fight."

"It's only going to get tougher from now on." Kitsune stated as Ritsu nodded.

"Yeah, but I know we'll win no matter what." Ritsu declared while he pushed Kitsune and ran to the ocean laughing "But until then, let's have some fun!"

* * *

><p><strong>In the Velvet Room<strong>

In the velvet room, Ritsu noticed something different inside; there was one less resident in it. Monica looked at Ritsu and smiled.

"Oh my, I'm very sorry to inform you, but my master is currently out on business." Monica cleared her throat. "Since that's the case; welcome to the Velvet Room. I never get to say that, it feels nice, but I digress, and you have established yet another bond." Monica opened the compendium, showing a picture of Yuki in it. "The Lovers arcane, this represents heart, and connection." Monica looked at Ritsu and smiled "I look forward to see your progress when my master returns, or would you rather us be alone?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.11 Mysterious Moonlight<strong>

At the Moonlight Meadow, sunlight flooded into Ritsu's room, making him open his eyes and groan.

"That's the last time I get a room where the sun rises." Ritsu said to himself as he tried to get up, only to have a slender arm pull him back down. "What the-!" Ritsu then heard a _very _familiar voice coming from his bed.

"Hmm." Ritsu slowly turned to see Yuki lying in his bed in a black night gown.

"Ahhh!" Ritsu fell out of his bed onto floor which woke Yuki up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"What does a girl have to do around here just to get some shut eye?" Yuki saw Ritsu with a surprised look on his face. "Ritsu? What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Y-Y-Yuki! What the hell are you doing in my room!" Ritsu stuttered. "Actually, how the hell did you get _into _my room!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yuki pulled out a key. "I have a key that unlocks all of the doors in the resort."

Ritsu jumped ten feet when he heard someone knock on his door.

"_Ritsu." _Kitsune's voice was heard. _"Are you up yet? We're going to get some breakfast."_

"_Crap! Of all the people it had to be Kitsune! What do I do? What do I do!" _Yuki walked past Ritsu and opened the door and greeted the now shocked Kitsune.

"We'll be down in a minute." Yuki said with a smile before closing the door again, leaving Kitsune standing there in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Kitsune asked herself.

* * *

><p>During breakfast Ritsu sat right next to Kitsune who didn't even spare him a glance after the little incident.<p>

"You know you two have been very quiet." Kurogasa said while he took a bit of his food "Did something happen?"

"N-No, nothing happened." Ritsu said and looked at Kitsune who gave him a cold glare.

Kitsune put her utensils down and got up "I'm going to go for a walk." Kitsune walked out of the room.

"Kitsune wait." Ritsu chased after her and stopped her in the hallway. "Kitsune, what's the matter?"

"Like you would care." Kitsune walked right past Ritsu who grabbed her hand. "Let go of me."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Ritsu said while giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Fine." Kitsune said as they started to walk. "Why was she in your room?"

"Is that what this is about?" Ritsu asked and sighed. "Look, Yuki snuck into my room while I was asleep, she has a key that unlocks all of the rooms in the resort."

"So nothing happened?"

Ritsu pointed at himself. "Do I look like the kind of person that would lie? Come on, you know me better than that."

"Yeah." Kitsune chuckled.

"What Yuki and I have is strictly platonic, I already told her not to sneak into my room anymore, so you have nothing to worry about." Ritsu said.

Kitsune blushed and looked away. "I-I wasn't worried."

"Your blush says otherwise." Ritsu smiled.

"Don't make me hurt you." Kitsune spat out making Ritsu hold his hand up in defense.

"Alright, alright. Let's just go for a walk." Ritsu said while he held out his arm. "Shall we?"

"Um, OK." Kitsune wrapped her arms around Ritsu and they started to walk again.

* * *

><p>"Do you guys really have to go?" Yuki asked in a pouty voice while Ritsu and the others were in front of the bus.<p>

"Yeah, can't neglect our studies." Ritsu chuckled when his phone rang, he answered it. "Hello…Really? That's great! Thank you!" Ritsu hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kitsune asked Ritsu.

"That was the hospital saying I can take this sling off." Ritsu took the sling off and stretched his arm out. "This feels better."

"Well, come visit again OK?" Yuki said while everyone boarded the bus, Yuki waved as the bus left for Tokyo.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Ritsu was on the rooftop studying with Kitsune when the rooftop door flew open with Kurogasa running with a newspaper in his hand.

"Ritsu! Kitsune! Look at this!" Kurogasa yelled and showed them the paper.

"'Murders have ceased for a week!'" Kitsune said in surprise. "I don't get it; shouldn't the murders increase because we weren't here?"

"I think Alucard is mocking us." Kurogasa said with a hint of anger.

"I don't think that's the case." Ritsu said "I spoke with Lancelot, he said that Alucard's power when we went to save you and Hanahime was very low, I think he didn't do anything because he needed to recharge."

"That seems logical." Kitsune said while piecing it together. "This means we still have time to figure out his new victim."

"We know he targets University students." Ritsu said as he got up. "And he always strikes at midnight."

Kitsune got up as well "How about we think about it tomorrow. Tomorrow's a day off."

"That's true. I'll tell Saru and Hana about this." Kurogasa went back inside with Kitsune and Ritsu not far behind. While Ritsu and Kitsune were walking through the halls, Ritsu accidentally ran into someone, knocking the person down.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ritsu said and held out his hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." A female voice said. Ritsu got a good look at her; she looked 19 with waist length silver hair, sky blue eyes, she wore a dark blue tank top underneath a white swoop neck sweater, a skirt and knee high socks. She took Ritsu's hand and stood up. "Thank you." She shyly said before running off.

"Who was that?" Ritsu asked.

"Her name is Amaya Luna, she's in our class. She's very shy and quiet." Kitsune looked down and saw a silver chain necklace with a strange blue gem; she knelt down and picked it up. "This is Amaya's necklace; she must've dropped it when she ran into you."

"Then I guess we should give it to her when we see her again." Ritsu said before they walked away.

* * *

><p>Amaya stopped running took take a deep breath and sat down on a nearby bench.<p>

"There's my workout for the day." Amaya reached for her necklace and realized it wasn't there; she frantically looked around for it. "My necklace, where's my necklace!" Amaya then remember when she ran into Ritsu. "It must've dropped it when I ran into him. Oh man, I don't even know where he lives."

"Excuse me." Amaya jumped and turned to see Ritsu there. He held out his hand. "Is this yours?" Amaya looked in his hand and saw her necklace, her face brightened when she saw it.

"My necklace! Thank you, um."

"Ritsu, Ritsu Himuro." Ritsu said with a smile.

"Ritsu, thank you very much." Amaya bowed towards him and put her necklace back on. "I'm sorry for running into you, I wasn't paying attention."

"Don't worry about it." Ritsu gave a dismissing wave. "Anyways, I'll catch you later." Ritsu waved goodbye and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Nighttime<strong>

Amaya was tossing around in her sleep because of a nightmare, in the nightmare, all she could see were flames and hear screams inside of it. She eventually shot up from her bed in a cold sweat.

"I was _that _dream again." Amaya said to herself while she looked at her necklace "Mom." Tears started to flow down Amaya's cheek as she sobbed through the night.

* * *

><p>Over at the café Ritsu, Kitsune, Kurogasa sat at a table while Sarutaro and Hanahime helped with a few customers.<p>

"We've already got four people." Ritsu said as he took a sip of his coffee. "Somehow I don't think it's going to be enough if we want to defeat Alucard."

"I'd say you're right." Kitsune agreed. "We honestly don't know how strong he is."

"Well, no matter how strong he is, we can beat him." Kurogasa said while they heard the café door open. They looked to see Amaya standing there with a nervous look on her face.

"Amaya?" Ritsu said in confusion "What are you doing here?"

Amaya blushed slightly. "I, uh, came to see you Ritsu." The moment she said that, Kurogasa, Sarutaro, Hanahime, and Kitsune looked in shock.

"Y-You what?" Kitsune asked in shock, she then glared at Ritsu. "What did you do?"

Ritsu flinched at her question. "Nothing! All I did was return her necklace that she dropped yesterday."

"I really can't thank you enough." Amaya said while she pointed at her necklace. "My mom gave me this necklace for my 7th birthday, so it's really special to me."

"Why?" Kurogasa asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." They then heard a creaking noise they looked up to see a light fixture ready to fall off of the ceiling.

"_I've got a bad feeling about this." _Ritsu thought as the fixture finally snapped and began to fall towards Amaya, out of instinct, Ritsu dove towards Amaya in order to push her out of the way when the light fixture crashed on the floor and broke.

"Oh my gosh!" Hanahime gasped while she and Sarutaro ran over to the two with Kitsune and Kurogasa there.

"Are you two OK?" Sarutaro asked as Ritsu dusted himself off.

"Yeah, nothing broken as far as I know." Ritsu said as he noticed Amaya shaking. "Amaya? You OK?"

"I-It can't be." She stuttered. "Not again!" Amaya ran out of the café in a state of shock leaving Ritsu and the others wondering what happened.

"This isn't possible." Hanahime said while she looked at the light fixture on the floor. "This light is in perfect condition, how could it have fallen like that?"

Kitsune then thought of something. "There is a rumor going around about Amaya saying that if anyone goes near her, something terrible happens to them."

"Come on, you don't actually believe that do you?" Sarutaro asked. "It's just a rumor, it's not true."

"Are you serious Saru?" Kurogasa looked at him and then pointed at the light. "That could've killed her if Ritsu didn't save her."

"What do you think Ritsu?" Kitsune asked Ritsu, who was very silent.

"I think Alucard found his next target." Ritsu said.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Over at the University, Ritsu was sitting at his desk, staring into space.

"_Ritsu, what are you thinking?" _Lancelot asked while Ritsu rubbed his eyes. _"It's about Amaya isn't it?"_

"_Yeah, she seemed really scared after that incident." _Ritsu thought while Kitsune walked in. "Hey Kitsune."

"Hey." Kitsune sat down next to Ritsu and looked at an empty desk. "Still no sign of Amaya huh?"

"No, I've asked around to see if anyone saw her but I got nothing." Ritsu leaned back in his chair. "All I know is that if Alucard is going after her, then we'd better be prepared."

Kitsune sighed. "Yeah." Kitsune then looked to see a male student coming their way with something in his hand.

"Excuse me, are you Ritsu Himuro?"

"Depends, what do you need?" Ritsu wondered when the student held out his hand.

"Some man told me to give you this." He opened his palm and showed Amaya's necklace which surprised Ritsu and Kitsune. "He said if you want to meet him, you have to come to the Space Museum."

Ritsu snatched the necklace from the student and ran out of the door with Kitsune following him.

"Ritsu! Where are you going!" Kitsune asked while Ritsu ran.

"What does it look like! I'm going to that museum!" Kitsune ran in front of Ritsu and slapped him across his face which took him by surprise.

Kitsune started to shake. "Have you calmed down? This is exactly what Alucard wants; he wants you to get angry. When you're angry, you make rash decisions that could get yourself killed!" Kitsune yelled as tears started run down her face.

"Kitsune." Ritsu held his hand to his face.

"You're always doing things that could get yourself killed and that makes me worried." Kitsune wiped her tears away. She was surprised when Ritsu pulled her into an embrace.

"Sorry if I worried you Kitsune." Ritsu said and smiled. "I guess I should break that habit of being reckless huh?"

Kitsune laughed. "Yeah, because if the shadows don't kill you, _I _will." Kitsune then blushed. "You can let me go now." Ritsu let her go and blushed as well; she pulled out her cell phone. "I'll call the others. We'll have to wait until the place closes so no one gets caught in the crossfire."

* * *

><p><strong>Space Museum at midnight<strong>

Ritsu and the others were inside of the Space Museum. It was very quiet, it was almost eerie to a point.

"Kurogasa, call Michael and figure out where Amaya is." Ritsu gave his Amaya's necklace. "This should help."

Kurogasa nodded while his persona card appeared in front of him. "Persona!" Kurogasa crushed his card as Michael appeared above him. He then closed his eyes and focused, after a few minutes he opened his eyes again. "She's here; she's at the moon exhibit."

"Alright, what are we waiting for?" Sarutaro yelled until they heard a few cries.

"You and your big mouth." Kitsune summoned Alice "Alice, use Zio!" Alice sent a few lightning bolts at what looked to be giant rocks with masks on the front, but the lightning spell was reflected off of them. "What?"

"Use Agi Sun Wukong!" Sarutaro yelled as Sun Wukong sent a small fireball at the rock but reflected off of it. "Fire won't work!"

Kurogasa then figured it out. "Don't bother trying to use elemental spells because it won't work, try physical attacks!"

"That's my cue!" Ritsu crushed his persona card. "Come Lancelot!" Lancelot appeared above Ritsu with his sword ready. "Power Slash."

"_In the name of King Arthur, I banish you!" _Lancelot cut through the shadows which caused them to disappear, Ritsu fell to one knee and started to breathe heavily.

"Ritsu don't strain yourself. You know physical spell require a lot of energy." Kitsune said while she helped him up.

"I'm fine, let's go." Ritsu muttered while he walked to where Amaya was.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Moon exhibit<strong>

Amaya slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room and saw a full moon above her.

"A full moon today." Amaya said to herself until she heard a cackle behind her.

"**Beautiful isn't it?" **Amaya turned to see her shadow sitting on a railing with an evil grin on her face. **"You won't be seeing that beauty for long."**

* * *

><p>Ritsu and the others made it to the moon exhibit and looked for Amaya. While they were looking, Ritsu heard someone sobbing coming in the center. They ran to see Amaya and her shadow facing each other with Amaya sobbing.<p>

"Her shadow came out." Kurogasa said while everyone prepared for the worst.

"No….Stop." Amaya said between sobs, making her shadow laugh.

"**Come on, why the tears? You should know that this moon brings back memories. That night, when the moon was full, your, or should I say my family was killed in a fire." **Amaya's shadow grinned. **"That's why I believe bad luck follows me, no matter who I talk to or who I meet, they end up getting hurt because of me!"**

"That's why she was scared that day." Kurogasa said as he recalled that day.

Amaya plugged her ears. "No! I don't want to hear it! Stop saying you're me! You're-"

"Get ready guys!" Ritsu yelled. "Persona!"

"You're not me!" Amaya screamed, making Amaya's shadow cackle.

"**I can't believe you were stupid enough to say that! But that's fine with me!" **Shadows started to merge with Amaya's shadow, transforming her into two children like figures back to back, one red and one blue, the red one carried a chain of fire and the blue one, a gem of ice.

"**I am a shadow the true self. " **The red figure said in a male voice.

"**I may have bad luck-"**The blue figure said in a female voice.

"**But your luck has run out!" **Both figures said in unison. The blue female figure held up the blue gem as it started to shine brightly.

Kurogasa caught onto what she was planning. "Saru! Get out of there now!"

"What do you mean?" A very powerful blizzard was sent out of the gem and was speeding towards Sarutaro; he was pushed out of the way by Ritsu who had Jack Frost out.

"Block the attack Frost!" Ritsu yelled as the blizzard was coming closer to them.

"**Your strategy is good-"**The female said.

"**But not good enough."** The male figure said as his chain of flames ignited, turning the blizzard into the fire storm and hit Jack Frost and Ritsu, sending them into a wall.

"Ritsu!" Kitsune yelled and looked at Amaya's shadow. _"How powerful is her shadow?"_

"Be ready Kitsune that shadow can alternate its attack strategies based on its enemy." Kurogasa said while he held up his golden staff. "Saru, get ready as well."

Sarutaro stood up. "Alright. Let's go Sun Wukong! Agi!" Sun Wukong fired a small fireball.

"Alice! Zio!" Alice sent a few lightning bolts at the two shadows.

"Michael, Bufula!" Michael sent out a large blizzard at the two shadows as well.

Amaya's shadows sent out a combined attack of fire and ice that slammed into the three elemental spells and forced them back and hit Kitsune, Kurogasa, and Sarutaro, knocking them down and forcing their personas to disappear.

"**Is that it? That was boring." **They both said in unison. **"The full moon gives us power that cannot be matched; you're fighting a losing battle."**

Ritsu slowly got up to his feet. "The…full…moon." Ritsu looked to see that the ceiling revealed a glowing full moon that was giving both shadows power. _"How can I beat that? Jack can't stand fire and Matador will be burned to a crisp and my other personas can't take that kind of power."_

"_It's time." _Igor's voice said in Ritsu's mind _"To use another wild card power." _Two cards appeared in front of Ritsu; the Magician and the Lovers arcana. Out of instinct, Ritsu put the two cards side by side while a mass of energy began to surround him.

"**I don't know what you're trying to do but-"**Amaya's red shadow said.

"**It's not going to work!" **Amaya's blue shadow finished as they both sent a combined attack of ice and fire at Ritsu, who brought the two cards together and formed what looked to be a yellow moon tear with a smiling face.

"Let's go Saki Mitama!" Ritsu yelled. "Use Zionga!" Saki Mitama sent out a powerful lightning bolt that brought a power struggle against Amaya's shadow. Ritsu ran towards Amaya and knelt down towards her. "Amaya, are you OK?"

"R-Ritsu?" Amaya looked at Ritsu. "Why are you here?"

"I came to save you." Ritsu gave her the necklace she had. "It doesn't matter what happened in the past, just look towards the future, I'm sure that's what your mom would want."

Amaya wiped her tears away and took the necklace and put it on. "I will look towards the future, I don't care if I have bad luck or not." They noticed that Amaya's shadow was losing the power struggle and was struck by the Zionga spell from Saki Mitama and caused the other shadows to disperse.

Kitsune slowly got up and saw that Amaya's shadow was in her initial form again with Amaya standing in front of her.

"Does this mean that Ritsu won?" Sarutaro asked while he and Kurogasa got up.

"Looks that way." Kurogasa said while they walked over to Ritsu. Amaya walked towards her shadow.

"I was running away my entire life; I thought that if I ran, I would outrun this bad luck that was following me around." Amaya smiled "But I guess I was running away from my actual feelings, you're me, and I'm you're me, the other me." Amaya's shadow nodded and transformed into a beautiful woman in a yukata and carried a lunar disc. She then disappeared inside Amaya.

"Looks like she's awakened her persona." Kitsune said with a smile.

"This is persona?" Amaya looked at everyone as they nodded. She then smiled. "It's incredible."

"Yeah, let's get going." Kurogasa said while everyone left the museum.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Everyone sat at a table in the café with Amaya as they talked about many things.

"I hate tests." Sarutaro groaned.

"You only hate them because you never study for them." Kurogasa said as everyone laughed. "I'm pretty confident I did well. How about you Ritsu?"

"I think I did alright." Ritsu shrugged and looked towards Amaya. "What about you?"

"Me?" Amaya looked around nervously. "I, uh, got my test back early." Amaya showed them her test and looked in surprise at what she got.

"Are you serious? You got a perfect score on it." Kitsune said in amazement.

"Can you tutor me?" Sarutaro said with a smile until Hanahime smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for!"

"No tutor for you bro, you have to study!" Hanahime said while she gave them their coffees.

"Never a dull day here." Ritsu took a drink from his cup and smiled.

**Ch.11 End**

* * *

><p><strong>Thetrueazure: I love spring break, I love Florida, I don't like going to church.<strong>

**Ritsu: But grandma still wants us to go.**

**Thetrueazure: Don't remind me. Anyways this is going to be a double chapter update!**

**Ritsu: So stay tuned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurogasa: Hey guy, on one rainy night, some girl came knocking on my door saying that she needs help. Only problem is that I don't know who's going after her.<strong>

**Next Time: The Sun's Eclipse**

**"H-Help me."**


	12. The Sun's Eclipse

**Thetrueazure: Double chapter feature! Enjoy!**

**Ritsu: Surprisingly quick, We own nothing of the sort.**

* * *

><p>Everyone sat at a table in the café with Amaya as they talked about many things.<p>

"I hate tests." Sarutaro groaned.

"You only hate them because you never study for them." Kurogasa said as everyone laughed. "I'm pretty confident I did well. How about you Ritsu?"

"I think I did alright." Ritsu shrugged and looked towards Amaya. "What about you?"

"Me?" Amaya looked around nervously. "I, uh, got my test back early." Amaya showed them her test and looked in surprise at what she got.

"Are you serious? You got a perfect score on it." Kitsune said in amazement.

"Can you tutor me?" Sarutaro said with a smile until Hanahime smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for!"

"No tutor for you bro, you have to study!" Hanahime said while she gave them their coffees.

"Never a dull day here." Ritsu took a drink from his cup and smiled.

* * *

><p>It was a rainy night in the city of Tokyo. It was about almost midnight and Kurogasa was in his house, in his living room, sitting on the couch watching TV. He was flipping through the channels and there wasn't anything interesting to watch. Then again, it was always like every Sunday night. Then he decided it was time to hit the sack.<p>

"Well, nothing to watch as usual, so time to turn in and get some sleep." He yawned as he stretched his arms. But as soon as he stood up from the couch, there was a knock on his door. "Huh? Who could be knocking on my door this late?" He wondered. He went to the door to open it but nothing could've prepared him for what he saw next.

He saw a girl that was about a year younger than him. She had long red hair tied up with a white ribbon in a ponytail that goes down all the way to the bottom of her back, side bangs that fall to just the bottom of her face and blue eyes. Skinny and had *ahem* average assets that are a little bigger than Kitsune's. She wore a white strapless tank top that shows a fair amount of cleavage with a denim jacket over it that stops at the bottom of her midriff. She also wore shorts an inch shorter than hot shorts and white socks and tennis shoes. The only thing is one, she was obviously really, really, soaking wet, and that her clothes left her um… body exposed and some of her clothes were ripped up. She was shaking like a leaf as she had he arms wrapped around herself and she looked like she was about to collapse.

"H–Help m–me…" The girl got out before she went unconscious and started falling to the ground.

"Wh–Whoa!" Kurogasa cried as he instinctively caught her in his arms. "H–Hey, you okay? Talk to me!" But she wasn't answering. "Oh man, I better get you inside." He said as he carried the girl into his house.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the girl Kurogasa brought inside slowly opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings; she sat up and cringed in pain because of her sore body. She noticed that she was wearing someone else's clothes which were a gold t–shirt and jeans. <em>'Where did these clothes come from?'<em> She thought when she smelt something really good coming from the other room, she slowly got up and walked slowly towards the smell. She eventually made it to the kitchen where she saw Kurogasa making some eggs and bacon; he turned to see her standing in the doorway.

"Oh, you're awake." Kurogasa said while the girl backed up a bit. "Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. You collapsed in front of my doorstep last night so I brought you inside and out of the rain."

"Where are my clothes?" The girl asked.

"They're drying right now." Kurogasa placed a plate of eggs and bacon on the table. "Here, eat up. I can tell you haven't eaten in a while."

"How can you tell?" A loud grumbling noise interrupted her; she placed her hand on her stomach and blushed slightly.

"That's how." Kurogasa smiled as the girl sat down and started to eat the food in front of her, Kurogasa looked at the clock on the wall and got up. "Oh man, I'm going to be late for college!" Kurogasa was about to leave until the girl grabbed his arm.

"W–Wait! Where are you going!" The girl frantically asked.

"I have class today and I don't want to be late." Kurogasa said while the girl let go of him. "How about this, after I get back, you can tell me what happened OK?" The girl gave a slight nod. As Kurogasa was about to walk out of the house he heard the girl once more.

"I–I didn't catch your name."

Kurogasa smiled. "It's Kurogasa. Kurogasa Kururugi."

"Oh ok. My name's Mikoto Kazehana, thanks for the meal." Mikoto said with a slight smile.

"No problem, I'll be back."

* * *

><p>While Kurogasa was running to class he was thinking about shadow battle against Amaya's shadow. "<em>We barely made it out of that fight because of that full moon."<em> Kurogasa thought while he was running. "_At least we'll be ready for the next battle."_ Kurogasa wasn't paying attention and ran into someone and knocked himself down.

"Ow! Watch where you're going you brat!" An older female voice said, Kurogasa looked to see a woman in her mid–40's with a smug look on her face.

"Sorry." Kurogasa apologized as he got up while the woman scoffed.

"I don't need your apology idiot!"

Kurogasa checked his watch. "Oh man, I'm going to be late!" Kurogasa ran past the woman who just walked away.

* * *

><p>Fortunately, Kurogasa managed to get to his class on time. But for the rest of the class, he was very quiet. Even his friends noticed that he was being quiet as of late. As soon as class was done, Kurogasa was walking out of Tokyo University until…<p>

"Hey Kurogasa!" A voice called. Kurogasa turned around to see Ritsu coming towards him.

"What's up?"

"You okay man? You have been awfully quiet the whole time we were in class."

"I'm fine. Just… got a lot on my mind that's all."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Uh… anyway, I gotta get home. See ya later." And with that Kurogasa ran off with Ritsu looking on with a confused look on his face. It was then and there that Ritsu decided to follow him stealthily.

"_Ritsu, what are you doing?"_ Lancelot asked.

"_What does it look like_ _I'm doing? I'm following Kurogasa. He's been acting weird lately and I'm gonna figure out what."_

* * *

><p>Ritsu followed Kurogasa back to his house unnoticed as he saw Kurogasa walk into his house. Ritsu crouched under the open window and heard Kurogasa talking to someone. "See?" Kurogasa told Mikoto who was sitting on his couch watching TV. "I told you I'd be back."<p>

"I can see that." Mikoto said plainly and turned off the TV. "You go to Tokyo University?"

"Yeah, and it was tough to get in." Kurogasa chuckled and sat down next to Mikoto who moved away from him slightly which made him laugh. "I thought I told you I wasn't going to hurt you."

"I know." Mikoto relaxed a bit. "I can never be too careful."

"Why?" Kurogasa asked as he saw Mikoto give a solemn look. "Don't worry; you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No." Mikoto whispered. "You saved me; it's the least I could do, but promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise." Kurogasa said and looked at the open window. "And Ritsu promises too! Isn't that right Ritsu?" Mikoto looked at the open window and saw Ritsu shoot up from the ground and sighed.

"Guess I've been caught." Ritsu chuckled slightly as Mikoto backed up a bit more.

"No don't worry!" Kurogasa assured Mikoto. "This is Ritsu Himuro. He's like a brother to me so you can trust him too."

"It's nice to meet you Mikoto." Ritsu said and jumped into the house and sat in a chair while Mikoto sat back down on the couch. "Now then, why don't you tell us what happened."

Mikoto took a deep breath. "OK, it was a few years ago. My father died during my teen years, and the one who was currently taking care of me was my stepmother. She wasn't exactly the 'nicest' person, she actually hated me, after my dad's death our finances dropped like a rock and my stepmother resorted to prostitution."

"That's terrible!" Kurogasa yelled in anger.

"It's OK, I told the police everything that happened and arrested her on charges of abuse."

"But why are you here?" Ritsu asked. "Not being rude or anything."

"When I was 16, I heard that my stepmother escaped jail and was hunting me down. I've been on the run from her ever since." Tears started to flow from Mikoto's eyes while she tried to wipe them away. "I have nowhere else to go."

"That's not true." Kurogasa said as Mikoto looked at him. "You can stay here, we'll keep you safe from your stepmother." Mikoto looked at Ritsu who nodded.

"Thank you, thank you both." Mikoto wrapped her arms around Kurogasa and started to cry. Little did they know Alucard was listening to the conversation, doing a fake sob.

"It's… so sad." Alucard started to laugh. "That's what makes it fun! This girl will make the perfect target for me."

* * *

><p>Next week Mikoto was walking around the shopping district looking for some groceries for Kurogasa while he was in class.<p>

"It's the least I can do since he let me stay at his place." Mikoto couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. "I should hurry back now." Mikoto ran inside Kurogasa's house and locked the door. She put the groceries away and gave a deep sigh.

"Wow. You sure can run fast." Mikoto jumped and spun around to see Alucard sitting in one of the kitchen chairs.

"W–Who are you!" Mikoto backed up into the refrigerator while Alucard just started to laugh.

"Who am I? Why, my name is Alucard, at your service." Alucard bowed towards Mikoto.

"A–Alucard?" Mikoto wondered.

"Why yes, I know about your little problem." Alucard said while Mikoto gasped at what he meant.

"How do you know about that!"

"I know a lot of things people shouldn't know." Alucard said. "I want to offer my service."

"Your service?" Mikoto asked.

Alucard nodded. "I can take care of your stepmother for you."

"You can!" Mikoto asked in surprise.

"Yes, I can kidnap her and take her to a disclosed location and end her life." Alucard said. "You want to live a peaceful life, right?"

Mikoto thought about it for a while, after a few minutes she looked at Alucard. "Yes, please help."

"Excellent, I just need to ask one thing from you."

"What is it?" Mikoto wondered when all of a sudden Alucard tapped Mikoto on her forehead which knocked her unconscious.

"I ask for your life."

* * *

><p>Kurogasa and Ritsu walked inside Kurogasa's house after class. Kurogasa tossed his bag on the couch.<p>

"Mikoto! We're back!" Kurogasa called out but heard no response; he then saw a note on the wall. He picked up the note and read it. "Out picking up groceries. Will be back soon. Mikoto."

"Kurogasa." Ritsu called out to Kurogasa from the kitchen, Kurogasa walked in and saw a bag of groceries on the counter. "Looks like she came back early."

"I don't get it." Kurogasa said to himself when something caught his eye. He looked to see another note. He picked up the note and read it, anger flared up in his eyes while he read it.

"What's wrong?"

"Alucard has her!" Kurogasa yelled as he was about to storm out and get Mikoto back.

Ritsu grabbed Kurogasa by the shoulder. "Calm down, you're too angry. Where did he take her?"

"The note said he took her to an abandoned hotel near the University."

Ritsu pulled out his phone and dialed Kitsune's number. "Kitsune, get everyone here now."

* * *

><p>Ritsu and the others made it to the abandoned hotel where Alucard took Mikoto, it was a rundown hotel, and no one dared go in because there were rumors' stating the hotel was haunted.<p>

"Kurogasa, call Michael and see if Mikoto is there." Ritsu told Kurogasa who nodded and summoned his persona card.

"Persona!" Kurogasa crushed the card as Michael appeared above him. Kurogasa closed his eyes and focused on finding Mikoto in the building, after a few minutes he opened his eyes again. "She's in there; she's in what looks to be a ballroom on the 5th floor."

"OK, let's go." Ritsu said while everyone else walked into the hotel. When they walked in, they saw that the place was a wreck.

Sarutaro looked around. "Geez, this place is a wreck."

"Yeah, it makes it even creepier." Amaya said as she shuttered, she then heard something behind her. She turned around in a panic. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Kitsune asked as Alice appeared in her head.

"_Be careful Kitsune, something's coming."_ Alice said, putting Kitsune on alert.

"I agree." Lancelot said. "Get ready everyone."

Everyone got ready as the noises got louder and then all of a sudden they were surrounded by shadows that looked like floating tables with masks on them. Everyone summoned their persona cards. "Persona!" They crushed there cards while their respective persona appeared above them.

"Ritsu, these tables are your forte." Kurogasa said. "They're weak to slash damage."

"Really?" Ritsu said with a hint of interest. "Lancelot, let's use Gale Slash!" Lancelot sent multiple air slashes at the floating tables, knocking them down with little effort. "Now!" Kitsune swung her axe down on one of the tables, destroying it in one blow. Sarutaro rammed his three section staff into two tables giving the same results, while Ritsu and Amaya slashed the last table with the same result.

"We're coming Mikoto…" Kurogasa whispered when they started to run.

* * *

><p><strong>In the ballroom<strong>

Mikoto slowly opened her eyes and looked around to figure out where she was. She then heard someone cackling, she looked to see Alucard sitting at a table holding a glass of wine in his hand. "Look who's awake." Alucard said as he took a sip of wine.

"You… you monster!" Mikoto yelled at him. "You lied to me!"

"No, I just misguided you. Though I think it's the same thing, oh who cares." Alucard laughed a bit more.

"You just wait, Kurogasa will be here." Mikoto assured Alucard.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that." Alucard said with a smile. "This is why you're going to end his life."

"Go to hell!" Mikoto spat out. "I will never do that!"

"Oh my dear, you have no choice in the matter."

* * *

><p>Ritsu and the gang made to the ballroom door, after fighting off a few dozen enemies, they eventually made it to the door.<p>

"There's no mistaking it." Kurogasa said. "Mikoto's through that door."

"Is everyone ready?" Kitsune asked as everyone nodded. Ritsu pushed the door open as they ran into the room and saw Mikoto standing with her back turned to the others.

"Mikoto!" Kurogasa was about to run to her until Ritsu stopped him. "What?"

"That's not Mikoto." Ritsu said. "Look in front of her." Kurogasa looked in front of Mikoto and saw a second Mikoto on her knees with a shocked look on her face.

The Mikoto that was standing turned around and looked at the group with her yellow eyes. **"Oh, it seems we have a few customers here."**

"It's her shadow." Amaya said.

"**Now then, what should I do? It doesn't matter anyways, since I didn't have a choice."**

"No…" Mikoto muttered as her shadow turned to her.

"**You know that's funny, that's the same thing I told my stepmother. However, she didn't give a damn about I felt about the whole prostitution thing, I didn't have a choice."** Shadow Mikoto said while everyone except Ritsu and Kurogasa gasped.

Mikoto had enough; she brought both of her hand on her ears. "Stop it! Stop! I don't want to hear anymore! You're–"

"Get ready everyone!" Ritsu yelled as they summoned their personas.

"You're not me!" Mikoto yelled at the top of her lungs, making her shadow cackle.

"**Yes! Yes, that's what I wanted to hear!"** A mass of shadows started to fuse with Mikoto's shadow transforming her into a demonic woman, manipulating a mass of fire. **"I am a shadow, the true self. You are all going to die here, and you don't have a choice!"** Shadow Mikoto fired a massive stream of fire at the group.

"Everyone! Scatter!" Kurogasa yelled making everyone dodge the fire stream.

"Kurogasa! What's the stats on her?" Ritsu asked Kurogasa.

Kurogasa focused for a few seconds. "She has some pretty nasty fire spells. One hit from that and you'll be charred in seconds."

"OK, Amaya!" Amaya looked at Ritsu. "You know what to do."

Amaya nodded. "Ready Heng–O?"

"_I shall be with you for anything milady."_ Heng–O responded.

"Please give Ritsu a Mind Charge." Amaya said while Heng–O bathed Ritsu in a blue light, giving Ritsu more focus.

"Thanks! Jack Frost!" Lancelot turned into a small snow man with a snow hat. "Let's try something new! Use Bufula!" Jack Frost sent a powerful blizzard, which got stronger with the Mind Charge that hit Mikoto's shadow, making her scream in pain.

"**You bastard!"** Shadow Mikoto yelled. **"I'll burn you all to a crisp!"** When she was going to attack until another blizzard hit her again. She looked to see Kurogasa standing there with his staff ready.

"Ritsu isn't the only one who can use ice spells." Kurogasa ran towards Shadow Mikoto which surprised everyone.

"What's he thinking!" Sarutaro yelled. "He's going to get himself killed!" Sarutaro's train of thought was cut off by the sound of other shadows which surrounded him, Kitsune, and Amaya.

"Looks like we've got bigger problems." Kitsune flatly said as she brought up her axe. "Let's go guys!"

"**I don't know what you're trying to do but it's not going to work!"** Shadow Mikoto fired a powerful fire stream at Kurogasa who dodged the attack with ease. **"What!"**

"I'm always going to be one step ahead of you!" Kurogasa yelled as he went past Mikoto's shadow and made it to the real Mikoto. "Mikoto!"

"Kurogasa!" Mikoto gasped as she saw Kurogasa, but looked away from him. "Why are you here? I thought for sure you were going to leave."

"Are you crazy!" Mikoto looked at Kurogasa. "I said I would protect you, and I meant it. You always have a choice no matter the situation."

"Y–You're right. I always have a choice." Kurogasa and Mikoto looked to see her shadow scream in pain as she was beginning to weaken.

"**If I'm going to hell!"** She rushed towards Kurogasa and Mikoto. **"I'll take you took with me!"** Kurogasa wrapped his arms around Mikoto in order to shield her from the out of control shadow.

"Kurogasa!" Amaya, Kitsune and Sarutaro yelled.

"Lancelot!" Jack Frost turned into Lancelot. "Intercept that attack!" Lancelot stabbed Mikoto's shadow, embedding his sword in her back that exited through her stomach, making the shadows around her disappear.

"Kurogasa." Kurogasa looked at Mikoto who he still had his arms wrapped around. "You can let go of me now." Kurogasa quickly let go of her with a deep blush as everyone ran up to them.

"Are you two OK?" Amaya asked as they nodded. "Thank goodness."

"Kurogasa, who are they?" Mikoto asked as Kurogasa pointed them out.

"These are also my friends, the one on the left is Amaya, followed by Kitsune and finally Sarutaro, but we just call him Saru."

"Or Sarubaka if you prefer." Kitsune said.

"Hey! I said I was sorry about that Agi spell!"

"Sorry doesn't fix my charred clothes!" Everyone started to laugh until they saw Mikoto's shadow in her initial form. Mikoto looked at Kurogasa who nodded.

Mikoto walked up to her shadow. "All I wanted was to have a choice in life, I never had one when my stepmother put me in prostitution." Mikoto looked at Kurogasa. "But then I learned I _always_ have a choice, no matter who I'm up against." She wrapped her arms around her shadow. "You're me, and I'm you. I don't deny that fact." A blue light surrounded Mikoto's shadow and transformed into a humanoid figure in red clothing and a red mask, it then disappeared into Mikoto.

"She's awakened her Persona." Ritsu said as Mikoto was about to collapse when Kurogasa caught her.

"She's fine." Kurogasa said while Mikoto's eyes were closed. "She's just sleeping."

* * *

><p><strong>At the café a week later…<strong>

Everyone sat at a table talking about a few things, one of those things was the shadow battle they had a week ago. Ritsu and the others explained to Mikoto about their situation. "Hmm…" Mikoto thought. "I see."

"So will you help us?" Kurogasa asked Mikoto who smiled at him.

"Of course. Alucard has to pay for tricking me like that." Mikoto said with determination in her voice.

"Alucard will get what's coming to him." Sarutaro said. "He still needs to pay for kidnapping my sister."

"Big bro!" Hanahime yelled at Sarutaro. "Why aren't you working! Your break ended ten minutes ago!"

Sarutaro flinched at Hanahime and laughed nervously. "C–Coming Hana." Sarutaro rushed into the kitchen while everybody was laughing at his antics.

* * *

><p>Outside of the café, Alucard was on top of the roof and was obviously not happy about the shadow battle. "This is taking too long!" He screamed. "No matter what I do, they always seem to survive and gain a new ally!" Alucard then thought of something and game an evil smirk. "Maybe it's time Death made a comeback."<p>

"Alucard!" Lester roared, making him turn around. "Not yet, let's keep toying with them for the time being."

Alucard looked down and saw the woman that Kurogasa ran into pushing her way through some people and making her way towards the café the others were in. "This should be good." Alucard said to himself before disappearing into thin air.

* * *

><p>Ritsu and the others heard the café door fly open as they saw a woman in her mid–40's with a smug look on her face enter inside. "That's the woman I ran into a few weeks ago." Kurogasa said as Mikoto started to shake. "Mikoto, you OK?"<p>

"That's her." Mikoto said while pointing at her. "That's my stepmother."

Everyone gasped as Mikoto's stepmother spotted Mikoto and walked over to her with anger in her eyes. "Well, well, well." Mikoto's stepmother said with a hint of disgust. "I've finally found you after what, two years."

"What do you want?" Mikoto asked with venom dripping from her words.

"What do I want? You can't be serious." Mikoto's stepmother leaned towards her. "I'm here to take you back."

"She's not going back with you!" Kurogasa stood in between her and Mikoto making Mikoto's stepmother growl in anger.

"You! You were that brat that ran into me." She then smirked. "Why are you defending her? She sold her body to complete strangers. I tried to stop her–"

"Do you really think I would believe that?" Kurogasa crossed his arms. "You disgust me." That earned Kurogasa a slap across the face making everyone gasped in shock.

"Watch your mouth boy! I am Mikoto's legal guardian so she must come back with me; now get out of my way!" Mikoto's stepmother was about to slap Kurogasa a second time until Ritsu grabbed her wrist. "Unhand me!"

"Sorry, but you lost your guardian rights when you were arrested and Mikoto turned 18." Ritsu said in a serious tone before letting go of her.

"Why you little–"

"Excuse me." Mikoto's stepmother turned to see Hanahime with her arms crossed. "Either buy something, or get out of my café." Mikoto's stepmother turned to see the rest of the gang surround Mikoto in order to protect her. She then scoffed.

"You'll regret running from me."

"I doubt it, now why don't _you_ go run off before I take matters into my own hands. Go on, shoo." Mikoto gave a shooing motion with made her stepmother even angrier.

"You little brat, you'll regret making me angry." Mikoto's stepmother walked out of the café but was quickly arrested outside which surprised everyone.

"What?" Mikoto turned to Ritsu who was holding his phone up with had the number for the police on it. She smiled at him. "Thanks."

"No prob." Ritsu put his phone away. "And don't worry; she won't be escaping any time soon."

* * *

><p><strong>At night<strong>

Kurogasa and Mikoto got back home from the café after the arrest of Mikoto's stepmother.

"I'm glad that's over with." Kurogasa said as he closed the house door and locked it.

"Yeah." Mikoto sighed. "I'm just glad I can move on with my life now. And I have you to thank for that."

"It's the least I can do." The two were in comfortable silence for a moment until Mikoto thought of something.

"Hey, I want you to come with me for a minute."

"Uh, okay, but why?" Kurogasa asked.

"Just come with me." Mikoto then grabbed his arm and led him up to his room which had a bathroom connected to it.

"And why are we here in my room?" Kurogasa asked.

"You'll see. I need you to sit down on your bed for a moment." Mikoto said.

"What's going on?" Kurogasa asked raising an eyebrow as he sat on his bed.

"Just sit tight." she instructed him. "I'll be right back." She then zipped into the bathroom with Kurogasa patiently waiting for her.

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes later…<strong>

"Kurogasa, are you still waiting?" Mikoto called from the bathroom.

"Yep." He replied.

"Good." Mikoto stepped out of the bathroom and Kurogasa's jaw just dropped at what he saw. Mikoto was in a pair of red satin panties an inch short of hot pants and a strapless red satin bra that showed a fair amount of cleavage.

"Ho… ly…–" Kurogasa got out.

"Like what you see?" Mikoto purred, swaying her hips back and forth, as she went over to Kurogasa's radio, put in a CD, and slow, pulsating dance music started playing. Kurogasa's heartbeat started to accelerate. How could it not? He was getting a private show from Mikoto herself.

"You look… great." he complimented her.

"Well, it's all for you." Mikoto told Kurogasa as she walked over to him, and put her arms around his shoulders while sitting on his lap. "And this is my way of saying thank you. I never wanted to do this to other guys when I didn't want to or when my step–mom forced me to. But now I have someone I willingly want to do this to. And that's you."

"I… I don't know what to say." Kurogasa said and Mikoto pressed two fingers on his lips.

"You don't have to say anything." Mikoto smiled. "Just sit back, relax, and enjoy."

Kurogasa bit his lower lip and let out a small groan as Mikoto straddled him on the bed, her pelvis rolling into his as her hips swayed to the slow pulsating music. His hands landed on her hips, her hands on his shoulders as she continued to grind in his lap. She rolled her head to the side, flicking her hair behind her head as she ground even harder into him.

She then attached her lips to his neck, suckling at his pulse point, while gyrating against a certain part of his anatomy that was definitely the main point of the blood flow. She bit down on his skin lightly while continuing to move her hips against him once again. Mikoto watched as Kurogasa's face contorted into different expressions of pleasure as she continued her lap dance, loving every moment of it.

Circles, forward, backward, side to side, it didn't matter to Mikoto which direction her hips moved. She moved her hips whatever direction she pleased. Kurogasa looked at her face, watching as her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open, before slowly opening her eyes up looking at Kurogasa's eyes with short breaths escaping her lips with each movement her hips made.

"Kurogasa…"

"Mikoto…"

The next thing that happened was the two drawing in for a passionate kiss and Kurogasa falling on to the bed where he sat taking Mikoto with him.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day…<strong>

Kurogasa came into the classroom and went to his desk.

"Morning Kurogasa." Ritsu and Kitsune greeted.

"Hey." Kurogasa chirped back with a smile.

"You look happy." Ayama said.

"Yeah. In fact I feel great." Kurogasa replied.

"You sure?" Sarutaro asked. "Because you look a little _too_ happy to me. What's gotten into you?"

"More like _who_ I gotten into…" Kurogasa muttered under his breath.

"What?" His friend asked simultaneously.

"Nothing." Kurogasa said quickly. His friends looked at each other with confused looks before shrugging it off.

**Ch.12 End**

* * *

><p><strong>Thetrueazure: *whistle* We all know what happened at the end.<strong>

**Ritsu: Fenikkusumaru helped us with this chapter, so credit to him. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu: Kitsune had been acting strange lately, I've asked Hana about it and she says I should ask her out. Oh this is going to be fun.<strong>

**Next time: Date time!**

**"You're kidding right?"**


	13. Date Time

**Thetrueazure: Woohoo! My Spring break was awesome!**

**Ritsu: You got sunburn on the beach because you "forgot" to wear sunscreen.**

**Thetrueazure: What are you talking about? You're in my head so you got sunburned as well. *Smacks Ritsu's sunburned arm***

**Ritsu: OW! Why you little!**

**Thetrueazure: EEK! I own nothing! *Runs***

* * *

><p><strong>In the Velvet Room<strong>

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor greeted Ritsu as Monica turned to him.

"It seems you have unlocked yet another bond." A card floated into the compendium as Monica opened it up and revealed a picture of Mikoto. "The sun arcana, this arcana represents success."

"I look forward to seeing your progress."

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.13 Date Time!<strong>

Ritsu woke up with a pounding headache and a sore body. When he sat up from his bed he cringed in pain.

"OK, Kitsune's right, no more suicidal moves." Ritsu said to himself as he took a hot shower in hopes of calming his sore muscles. After that he sat on his couch and turned on his T.V.

"_Ritsu, aren't you going to meet your friends at the café?" _Lancelot said as Ritsu stood up.

"Oh man, I forgot!" Ritsu ran out the door, grabbing his signature jacket. "Oh man, Kitsune's going to kill me."

* * *

><p><strong>Over at the Café <strong>

Kurogasa, Sarutaro, Kitsune, Amaya and Mikoto sat at a table waiting for Ritsu to show up. One of the five was getting _really _irritated which made the other four really nervous.

"He's late." Kitsune growled while she tapped her finger on the table. "I give him a specific time and he's late!"

Amaya laughed nervously. "Now, now, I-I'm sure he had to do a couple of things and forgot."

Kitsune huffed. "He'd better have a damn good excuse if he wants to live."

"You know, you've been getting at him for sleeping in." Kurogasa said. "That's starting to tell us something."

Kitsune glared at him which made him shrink back in his seat. "What are you suggesting?"

"I think Kurogasa is saying you like Ritsu." Mikoto said in a playful tone, throwing Kitsune off guard with a blush.

"W-What are you talking about!" Kitsune tried to hid her blush, but to no avail. "I just want him to be a bit more responsible, that's all."

"That blush says otherwise." Hanahime said while she walked past her.

Kitsune groaned. "OK! OK! Let's say I do like him, what do I do?"

"It's simple." Sarutaro said. "Ask him out on a date."

"A d-d-date!" Kitsune's face was beet red when Sarutaro said that four letter word. "I can't do that! What if he says no?"

"Come on~" Mikoto said in a playful voice. "You ask him, or we'll do it for you, and trust me, it'll be a lot worse if we ask him."

Kitsune was about to answer when Ritsu walked through the door out of breath because he ran to the café.

"Sorry….I'm….late." Ritsu said in between breaths and noticed Kitsune walk past him with a deep blush on her face. "What's wrong with Kitsune?"

Kurogasa looked at Mikoto. "Should we tell him?"

"It's up to you." Mikoto shrugged and asked Amaya and Sarutaro if they could help her with something, leaving Kurogasa alone with Ritsu.

"Tell me what?" Ritsu asked while Kurogasa laughed.

"I can't believe you're this dense. Can't you tell that Kitsune likes you?"

"Huh?" Ritsu was taken aback at Kurogasa's question. "What do you mean?"

"Wow you're dense." Kurogasa muttered "Me, Mikoto, Saru, Amaya, and Hana see the way she blushes when she's near you. She's afraid to ask you out on a date." He then pointed at Ritsu. "Which is why _you're _going to ask her out!"

"What! Me!" Ritsu blushed. "I-I can't do that!"

"You can and you will." Kurogasa said. "Tomorrow after class ask her out on a date. I'm sure she'll say yes."

"OK, OK, since I know you'll bug me until I actually do it." Ritsu said and walked out of the café. Ritsu knew Lancelot was going to say something _"Not a word out of you."_

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Kitsune sat next to a tree in front of the University reading a book and listening to her music. She was still a bit flustered from yesterday and wanted to take her mind off of it.

"_Say I do like him, what should I do?"_

"_Ask him on a date." _

Kitsune shook the thoughts away, she then sensed someone sit next to her. She turned to see Ritsu there.

"Ritsu?" Kitsune took her headphones off. "W-What are you doing here?"

"You know why I'm here." Ritsu blushed slightly and looked away. "Kurogasa told me what happened."

Kitsune blushed as well and looked away. "Remind me to kill him when I see him."

"I actually want to try." Kitsune looked at Ritsu. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Kitsune's heart skipped a beat when Ritsu asked her. "Um, O-OK." Kitsune nodded and smiled at him. After a few minutes they heard something rustling in the bushes near the library entrance. They looked to see a small kitten walking towards them; the kitten had dirty white fur, blue eyes and was very skinny, it sat in front of Ritsu and Kitsune and looked at them. "Aww, hey little guy." Kitsune went to go pet the kitten, but the kitten ran past her hand and jumped in her lap and meowed.

"I think he's hungry." Ritsu said and picked the kitten up and inspected him. "He doesn't have a collar on him, does he have a name?" Ritsu looked at Kitsune who shook her head. "How about we name him Gale?" The kitten smacked Ritsu's nose making him drop the kitten as it ran back to Kitsune's lap making her giggle.

"I think he doesn't like that name." Kitsune looked and the kitten closely and thought of a name. "How about Icicle?" The kitten meowed happily making Ritsu and Kitsune laugh. "Icicle it is then."

"How about we go on a date tomorrow?" Ritsu asked as Kitsune nodded in response. "Awesome, now then, let's get Icicle some food and a bath." Hearing the word bath, Icicle hissed at Ritsu making him flinch.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Ritsu was over at the café with a grey jacket instead of his signature white one, he had decided to bring Icicle with him and introduce him to the gang. There were no customers today so it was alright to bring him.

"Guys, this is Icicle; me and Kitsune found him in the bush in front of the University." Ritsu placed Icicle on the table as it walked around. Hanahime squealed in joy.

"He's so cute!"

"Hmm." Kurogasa looked at Ritsu closely, making him feel uncomfortable.

"What are you looking at?" Ritsu asked.

"You have your grey jacket on." Kurogasa said with a wide grin. "You only wear that on special occasions."

"What's your point?" Ritsu asked as everybody figured out what Kurogasa meant.

"You asked Kitsune out!" Mikoto said causing Ritsu to blush.

"Y-Yeah, I did."

"Oh my, this is unexpected." Amaya said with a smile.

"You're stepping up Ritsu!" Sarutaro patted him on the back. "Don't worry, you'll do fine."

"Do you have a girlfriend Saru?" Amaya asked as Sarutaro became silent for a few minutes.

"Can we change the subject please?" Sarutaro muttered when the door opened, they turned to see Kitsune standing in the doorway.

"Hey Kitsune." Ritsu smiled at her as a slight blush crept on her face.

"Are you ready?" Ritsu nodded and stood up and looked at Hanahime.

"Hey Hana, do you mind watching Icicle?" Ritsu asked while Hanahime shook her head.

"I don't mind, have fun on your date you two." Hanahime said with a smile and waved goodbye as they walked out of the café.

* * *

><p>Ritsu and Kitsune were walking through Tokyo talking about various things. While they were walking Kitsune noticed something in a store window that caught her attention.<p>

"No way." Kitsune muttered making Ritsu stop and turn around.

"What is it?" Ritsu looked in the store window and saw a pair of over ear headphones on display.

"These are the best headphones out there! I've been looking all over the place for these ones." When Kitsune looked at the price, her jaw hit the floor. She turned and walked past Ritsu with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Ritsu asked in a concerned tone.

"They're too expensive for me." Kitsune said and kept walking. "Let's just go." After a few minutes Kitsune stopped and turned towards Ritsu. "Ritsu, come on."

"O-OK." Ritsu caught up to Kitsune and kept walking.

"So what do we have planned?" Kitsune asked Ritsu as he pulled out two tickets and handed one to Kitsune. "What's this?"

"These are tickets to an amusement park I use to go to when I was a kid." Ritsu said with a smile.

Kitsune gave a light laugh. "That's right; I forgot you were born here."

"Come on, we're running late." Ritsu said as they walked to the amusement park.

* * *

><p>When they made it to the amusement park, they were surprised to see a lot of people there and it was almost nighttime as well. They walked to a nearby bench and sat down to take a breather.<p>

"Wow, I've never seen this many people here before." Ritsu said in surprise. "Then again, I shouldn't be surprised."

Kitsune looked at Ritsu "What should we do first?"

Ritsu thought about it for a few minutes and pointed towards the Ferris wheel. "How about the Ferris wheel?"

"T-The Ferris wheel?" Kitsune stuttered a bit and looked away. "I don't know."

Ritsu smiled. "Are you afraid of heights?"

"No!" Kitsune said immediately and blushed. Ritsu brought his hands up in defense and smiled.

"OK, OK, I shouldn't have asked that." Ritsu got up and held out his hand. "Do you still want to go on it?"

Kitsune nodded and took his hand, when they were walking towards the Ferris wheel; they were stopped by a hooded fortune teller.

"Stop." The hooded figure said in a female voice that was very familiar to Ritsu. "Please, I see great potential in both of you. Will you allow me to do a reading, free of charge of course?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Ritsu and Kitsune sat down in front of the table as the hooded figure placed three cards face down. She then flipped over the first card.

"Your past is represented in the moon arcana, meaning it is full of mystery and hesitation. Perhaps you don't want to speak of your past." The hooded figure looked at Ritsu.

"What do you mean?" Ritsu's question was ignored as the hooded figure flipped over the second card.

"Your present is represented in the Lovers arcana; this is represented in both of you as the meeting of two individuals. Are you two by any chance on a date?"

"Yeah, we are." Kitsune said and wrapped her arm around Ritsu as the hooded figure flipped over the final card.

"Your future is represented in the Tower arcana, meaning disaster is close."

"Disaster?" Ritsu then figured out who was under the hood. "Kitsune, go to the Ferris wheel, I'll catch up in a minute OK?"

Kitsune reluctantly nodded and started to walk towards the Ferris wheel, leaving Ritsu and the hooded figure alone.

"Alright." Ritsu began. "What are you doing here, Monica?"

Monica smiled under her hood and took it off revealing her yellow eyes. "How did you know it was me?"

"Your voice." Ritsu said and put his hands in his pockets and leaned back. "Mind telling me why you're here?"

"I asked my master if I could see your world and learn its cultures, since I knew you were going to be here I wanted to remain hidden. But as you can see, it didn't work out at all."

"No it didn't." Ritsu stood up from his chair and looked at Monica. "I'm going to forget you were even here, so please, don't ruin my date."

"I was specifically told by to not interfere with your daily life. Therefore you needn't worry."

"I'll take that as an OK then." Ritsu walked away without a word.

* * *

><p>Kitsune saw Ritsu walk up to her after a few minutes, Kitsune looked at him with a concerned look on her face. "Are you OK Ritsu?"<p>

"I'm fine, just talking to the fortune teller. I knew her from somewhere." Ritsu gave an assuring smile.

"OK. Shall we go?" Ritsu nodded as they got on the Ferris wheel. They sat next to each other as it started to move. While it was moving Kitsune looked at Ritsu. "Ritsu, why did that fortune teller say you don't want to speak of your past?"

Ritsu remained silent for a few minutes when the Ferris wheel stopped at the top. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"That's OK; you don't have to if you don't want to." Kitsune smiled and looked out of the window. "This is an awesome view."

"Yeah." Ritsu said under his breath. He then felt Kitsune grab his hand; he looked at her as she blushed.

"Um, c-can you close your eyes?" Kitsune asked with a deep blush on her face.

"What? Why?" Ritsu wondered.

"Just do it."

"OK." Ritsu did what he was told and closed his eyes; he wondered why she asked him to close his eyes. His answer came to him as something warm pressed against his lips. He opened his eyes and saw that Kitsune kissed him.

"I-I love you." Kitsune stuttered as her heart began beating a mile a minute waiting for Ritsu to respond. She received a kiss as her response which made her blush even more.

"I love you too." Ritsu said as the Ferris wheel began to move once again.

* * *

><p>After a few hours Ritsu decided to walk Kitsune back home after the amusement park. It was a quiet walk until they made it to Kitsune's doorstep.<p>

"I had a great time." Ritsu said with a smile.

"I did as well." Kitsune gave a warm smile. "Thank you, everything."

"For what?"

"Besides Saru, you were the first person to accept me even though I have this defect." Kitsune said. "Others would be freaked out when they see this eye patch they start to ask questions which start to annoy me."

Ritsu moved her hair that was covering her eye patch and smiled. "You don't have to worry about that. It's what makes you beautiful."

Kitsune blushed. "Don't say things like that. It's embarrassing."

"I can't help it; you look cute when you're flustered."

"Please don't make me hurt you." Kitsune smiled and kissed Ritsu. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Kitsune gave Ritsu a hug before he walked away. When she was about to open her door she noticed a white box on her doorstep.

"Huh?" She picked up the white ox and walked into her house. She placed the box on the table and opened it. When she opened it she gasped at what she saw. It was the pair of headphones she saw at the store she and Ritsu walked past, she then saw a note inside. It said 'I know you wanted these, I hope you like them. Ritsu'. She smiled and hugged the note. "Thank you Ritsu…For everything."

**Ch.13 End**

* * *

><p><strong>Thetrueazure: Finally! I'm done with this chapter!<strong>

**Ritsu: I'm going to kill you.**

**Thetrueazure: Try me. *Holds up a Bazooka***

**Ritsu: O-OK, stay tuned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu: OK, I meet some guy who was suppose to be the heir to a rich family, he's a pretty cool guy, but Alucard is going after him and he has something prepared for us.<strong>

**Next Time: Star of Death.**

"**Why can't I move."**


	14. Star of Death

**Thetrueazure: Awwww! Ritsu has a girlfriend!**

**Ritsu: Shut up! It's bad enough I have Kurogasa teasing me.**

**Thetrueazure: Oh shut up and do the disclaimer.**

**Ritsu: Fine! We don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>In the Velvet Room<strong>

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor greeted Ritsu while he sat down on the chair and Monica looked at him.

"You have established yet another bond." A card floated into the compendium as Monica opened it to reveal a picture of Icicle. "The Hanged Man arcana, this card represents a new point of view and acceptance." Monica looked surprised when all of the arcana's Ritsu acquired floated and then flashed, she then turned to him. "There will be a powerful enemy will present himself in the future, not even your strongest persona will be able to save you."

"I look forward to seeing how this will play out." Igor said with a slight laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.14 Star of Death<strong>

Alucard was sitting on top of a building just staring at the starry night sky.

"Tch, no matter what I do they always one up me." Alucard said to himself. "I tried the full moon trick and that didn't work, I tried using someone close to one of them and that got thrown out of the window." Alucard vanished as a spear came crashing down on where he was, he then reappeared on a water tower. "Look's like I have a few guests."

Alucard saw two young men, one who looked 19 and the other who looked 18. The one who looked 18 and the one who attacked him had sliver white hair, his right eye had no color whatsoever and his left eye was pale blue, he wore a white jacket with many zippers and black dress pants.

"Hero, how many times do I have to tell you, don't rush into things without a plan!" The 19 year old young man yelled at the one named Hero. He was a lot taller than Hero, he had silver hair, and blood red eyes, he wore a black suit coat, a black shirt and black dress pants. He had a red armband on his left arm that had the letters S.E.E.S on it.

"Sento, you do your thing, and I'll do mine." Hero told Sento and readied his spear and glared at Alucard. "Return the Gear of Hero's!"

Alucard laughed hysterically. "Oh? So you're the last of your clan; Robert Hero Knight. I must say it's an honor to meet such a person." Alucard bowed towards Hero.

Sento drew his tanto knives. "Enough games! Return it now!"

Alucard sighed. "I really don't want to deal with this right now." Alucard then thought of something. "How about a deal; I'll return the Gear of Hero's, _if _you work for me."

Hero gritted his teeth, he didn't want to work for him, but he can't let the Gear of Hero's fall into the wrong hands. He looked at Sento who nodded at him, he then turned to Alucard.

"Alright, but if you're lying, your head is mine." Hero said in a dark tone.

"Oooh, scary. Anyways, see ya later." Alucard waved and disappeared in a puff of black smoke and hysterical laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Over in the classroom, Ritsu gave a loud yawn as everyone entered the class; he laid his head down and closed his eyes for a minute.

Kitsune, Kurogasa, Amaya, and Sarutaro walked through the door and saw Ritsu asleep at his desk.

"He's asleep again." Kitsune sighed and reached into her bag and took out a giant book and walked over to Ritsu's desk and slammed the book on his desk, waking him right up, causing everyone to laugh. "Well, look who's awake."

Ritsu rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Sorry, I stayed up all night studying for the test today."

"Again? Ritsu, your grades are already high enough." Sarutaro said. "One bad test score isn't going to kill your grade."

"Your one to talk Saru." Kurogasa said with a smirk. "You need this test if your grade has any hope of recovering."

"Don't remind me." Sarutaro groaned.

"Maybe if you study instead of sleeping in class you would probably do better in class." Amaya said while laughing a little bit.

"She's got you there Saru." Kitsune said while Sarutaro groaned in frustration. Kitsune then turned to Ritsu. "Come on, let's ditch class today. That test won't hurt your grade too much."

"But what about you?" Ritsu asked as she smiled.

"Come on, it's me we're talking about, if I have to I can ask Mister Ishimaru if we can take a Make-up Test. Now come on, let's go."

Ritsu nodded and stood up. "We'll see you guys later." Kurogasa, Amaya, and Sarutaro waved goodbye as Kitsune and Ritsu walked out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>While Kitsune and Ritsu were walking down the hallway they heard someone yell and some rapid footsteps. They turned to see young man about Ritsu's age running their way. He had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail, red and black eyes; he wore a black jacket over a red shirt and blue jeans.<p>

"Coming through!" He yelled and dodged a couple of students and hid behind Ritsu.

"What are you-"

"Shh!" He said while an angry teacher ran by them without even sparing a glance at the three. The young man breathed a sigh of relief and walked out from behind Ritsu. "Thanks for hiding me."

"Uh, no problem." Ritsu said. "Uh, who are you?"

"Oh that's right! My name is Kaen Shizuki." Kaen introduced himself.

"Kaen huh, my name is Ritsu."

"And mine is Kitsune."

Kaen moved a little closer to Kitsune which made her feel uncomfortable. "Why hello there beautiful, how about we go and grab some coffee?"

"Sorry Kaen." Ritsu placed a hand on his shoulder. "But Kitsune is my girlfriend."

Kaen backed away from Kitsune immediately and coughed in embarrassment. "Sorry, I uh, didn't know."

"Don't worry about it." Kitsune said. "Anyways, you wanna come with us? We're going to grab something to drink."

"Yeah sure, I got nothing better to do anyways." Kaen said while they headed over to Hanahime's café.

* * *

><p>Over at the café, Ritsu, Kitsune, and Kaen walked through the door and found Hanahime and Mikoto talking about a couple of things when they noticed them walk in.<p>

"Ritsu? Kitsune? What are you two doing here?" Hanahime asked while Icicle ambushed Ritsu and jumped on his head with a happy meow.

"Come on Icicle, we went over this already." Ritsu groaned.

"_Seems the cat has taken a liking to you." _Lancelot said with a chuckle.

"_I'm starting to turn into a dog person." _Ritsu told him while he took Icicle off of his head and placed him on the floor.

Mikoto smirked at them. "You skipped class today, didn't you?"

Ritsu pointed at Kitsune. "Don't look at me, this was her idea."

"Way to throw me under the bus with you." Kitsune punched Ritsu in the arm.

Kaen coughed to get everyone's attention. "Some people would like to be introduced."

"Oh that's right." Ritsu pointed at Kaen. "Hana, Mikoto, this is Kaen Shizuki we met him a few minutes ago when we were on our way here. Kaen, this is Mikoto Kazehana and Hanahime Sorasuke; she and her brother own this café."

"Really?" Kaen asked in an impressed tone. He then walked to Mikoto. "Hey there-"

"Sorry." Mikoto cut him off. "I'm already taken." Kaen slumped over in defeat but recovered quickly.

After a few minutes, Hanahime gave Ritsu, Kitsune, Kaen, and Mikoto a cup of coffee while they were talking.

"So Kaen." Ritsu said. "Mind telling us why that teacher was after you?"

Kaen froze for a bit and laughed slightly. "Well, I was, uh, trying to sneak out of his class and it didn't go well."

"You're kidding right?" Kitsune asked while Icicle jumped into her lap.

"Not really, I've always been a troublemaker; it's just been my thing." Kaen explained and turned to Ritsu. "Anyways, I've heard from a few people that you travel a lot. Is that right?"

"Right on the mark." Ritsu said. "I was originally from Tokyo, but I've studied across the world."

"He's not kidding either." Kitsune added. "He's been to Egypt, America; he's even been to Paris."

"I have a lot of connections." Ritsu said while he took a sip of his coffee. "Although, a lot of air travel can really screw with my body."

Everyone started to laugh at Ritsu's statement. While they were talking to each other, Alucard was sitting on the building across from him with Hero and Sento, both looking really annoyed.

"Hmm, a new target." Alucard said to himself. _"This time I'm going to plan ahead. Death is going to make a comeback tomorrow night." _Alucard vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Sento and Hero by themselves.

"Hero, what should we do now?" Sento asked Hero who bit his lip.

"I have no idea." Hero gritted his teeth. "I honestly don't think he'll return the Gear of Hero's, he's just playing us for fools."

"Remember The Art of War Hero." Sento told him. "All warfare is based on deception."

"What are you saying?"

"He played us for fools." Sento drew his Tanto knives. "It's time we return the favor."

Hero then smiled. "I like the way you think."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Night.<strong>

Ritsu was at his house with Icicle laying on his couch while Ritsu was on his laptop looking up something.

"_Ritsu." _Lancelot said inside his head. _"I'm sure you noticed it to the last few times we were battling. That evil presence."_

"_Yeah, I noticed it, and so did Kurogasa." _Ritsu said while he heard a familiar laughter. He turned to see Alucard sitting across the room.

"Working hard?"

"You!" Ritsu reached for the sheathed katana leaning on the wall until Alucard snatched it from him.

"Tsk-tsk, so violent, I just wanna talk." Alucard placed the katana down. "That person you were with seems like a nice guy, what was his name again? Kaen?"

"What did you do to him!" Ritsu demanded while Alucard laughed hysterically.

"Why don't you bring the gang back to the space museum and find out." Alucard disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Ritsu there. He then took out his phone and dialed Kurogasa's number.

"Kurogasa, get everyone together, Alucard struck again."

* * *

><p><strong>Over at the Space Museum <strong>

Ritsu and the others were back at the Space Museum where they fought Amaya's shadow.

"Amaya, are you sure you're OK being here?" Ritsu asked Amaya who nodded.

"I'm fine; I've already faced my other self." Amaya reassured everyone as they snuck into the museum.

"Sense anything?" Ritsu asked Kurogasa who was focusing.

"I sense Kaen; he's over where the star exhibit is, it's right next to the moon exhibit."

They then heard a sharp cry, they turned to see a dozen shadows that resembled snakes, six red and six blue.

"Kurogasa!"

"On it!" Kurogasa brought out his persona card. "Persona!" Kurogasa's persona Michael appeared above him. "The red ones use fire while the blue use ice, the red one is weak to ice and wind while the blue is weak to fire and lightning."

"Got it." Ritsu turned to Amaya. "Amaya, you're with me. Kitsune, you're with Mikoto and Saru."

"Alright." Kitsune said while Amaya, Sarutaro and Mikoto nodded and summoned their persona.

"Ready Lancelot?"

"_Always."_ Ritsu brought out his persona card.

"Persona!" Ritsu slashed the card as Lancelot appeared above him. Ritsu looked at Amaya. "What do ya say, I get three and you get three?"

"Seems fair." Amaya said as Heng-O floated above her.

"Alright, let's go!" Ritsu and Amaya split up, each taking three red serpents while Mikoto, Sarutaro, and Kitsune each took two blue serpents.

"Are you ready Alice?" Kitsune readied her axe.

_Let's go Kitsune!"_

"Alright, use Zionga on the first one!" Alice sent out a powerful lightning bolt which missed. The blue serpent then tried to take a bite at her but was engulfed by a fireball as well as the other one. Kitsune turned to see Mikoto and Apollo standing there.

"Thought you could use a little help." Mikoto said with a smile.

"Y-You're already done with your targets?" Kitsune asked as Mikoto's smile grew wider. "It's official, you scare me."

"Tell me something I don't know." Mikoto said. "Should we help Saru?"

"Nah, he's got it handled." Kitsune said with a dismissing wave.

Sarutaro and Sun Wukong battled each of the serpents. Sun Wukong took out his target with ease, however Sarutaro was having some trouble with his.

"_Hey boss, ya need any help?" _Sun Wukong asked him.

"No! I'm fine!" Sarutaro yelled as he swung his three section staff at the serpent that dodged it and smacked him a good ten feet across the room.

"_Need help now?" _

Sarutaro groaned. "Please." Sun Wukong twirled his staff and pinned the serpent down on the ground. "Use Agilao!" Sun Wukong's staff was engulfed in flames and burned the serpent to a crisp as Kitsune, Mikoto, and Kurogasa walked up.

"See? He had it under control." Kitsune said while Sarutaro glared at them.

"Are you serious, you guys could have helped me!" Sarutaro yelled while Kitsune and Mikoto smiled.

"If I recall, I heard him saying, 'No! I'm fine!'" Kitsune mimicked Sarutaro's voice. "Come on, you beat them with no problem."

"How are Ritsu and Amaya doing?" Mikoto asked Kurogasa who pointed over to where Ritsu and Amaya were.

"Lancelot! Use Magaru!" Lancelot sent out multiple tornado's at the three red serpents, taking out only two as the third one dodged the tornado and charged at Ritsu who readied his sword. The serpent took a snap at Ritsu which knocked his sword out of his hand and attacked again, only to be frozen in a block of ice and shattered.

"Ritsu!" Amaya ran to him. "Are you OK?"

Ritsu picked up his sword and sheathed it. "Yeah, thanks Amaya."

"Um, don't mention it." Amaya said as everyone regrouped.

"Looks like your end is taken care of." Sarutaro said with a slight grin.

"Yeah, let's get going." Ritsu said while they headed towards the Star Exhibit.

* * *

><p>When they made it to the Star Exhibit they noticed Kaen looking at the stars.<p>

"Kaen!" Ritsu ran towards Kaen, but was pushed back by Alucard.

"Ritsu! Are you OK?" Kitsune asked while she helped him up.

"Ah, ah, ah, you know the rules." Alucard snapped his fingers as a dark mist appeared behind Kaen as his shadow was back to back with him.

"**You know, I was born in a rich family, this family just wanted to make successors they didn't love them, they didn't even care."**

"You're wrong." Kaen shook his head.

"Get ready guys." Ritsu told everyone.

"**You should know, they treated you like a thing, giving you lessons about being a successful heir, you hated it, and so you ran away and let your sister take control."**

"Who the hell are you?" Kaen said in a calm tone while his shadow smirked and revealed his yellow eyes.

"**I'm you, your shadow, and you're me. I know everything about you, about your past."**

"You're wrong!" Kaen yelled and turned to his shadow. "There is no way in burning hell that you are me!"

Kaen's shadow started to laugh and look at the stars. **"That's right, I'm me now, a stronger version of you."** Shadow's started to form around Kaen's shadow, transforming him into a serpent with three heads. **"I am a shadow, the true self, being treated as nothing but a thing is worse than any hell, and it's time I showed you true hell!"**

"Kurogasa, we need an analysis." Ritsu said while he drew his sword.

"OK." Kurogasa pulled out his persona card. "Perso-" Kurogasa was cut off when Shadow Kaen appeared in front of his and smacked him against a wall with its tail, knocking Kurogasa out.

"Kurogasa!" Mikoto yelled when she summoned Apollo. "Apollo! Use Agilao!" Apollo sent a powerful fireball at Shadow Kaen, but was reflected back at her. Thankfully Apollo blocked it. "Guys! Fire won't work!"

"OK." Sarutaro said and summoned Sun Wukong. "Use Kill Rush!" Sun Wukong attacked Shadow Kaen with multiple staff strikes which did little to nothing to him.

"**Was that suppose to hurt me?" **Shadow Kaen asked while one of his serpent heads opened its mouth. **"Deadly Blizzard!" **Shadow Kaen sent out a powerful blizzard in front of Sun Wukong who took the brunt of the impact causing Sarutaro to scream in pain and call back Sun Wukong.

"Saru!" Amaya ran over to him and helped him up.

"What ever you do, don't use ice attacks." Sarutaro got out before cringing in pain.

"**Come on, give me a challenge!" **Shadow Kaen laughed. **"I had to prove myself when I was with that family, but nothing I did was good enough!"**

Alucard leaned against the wall and smirked. "This is getting good."

"Apollo! Use double shot!" Apollo fired two flame arrows at Shadow Kaen who screamed in pain. He turned towards Mikoto. He then hit her with a powerful blizzard which almost knocked her unconscious.

"**That hurt!" **Shadow Kaen yelled and moved closer to her with murderous intent in his eyes.

"Garula!" Ritsu yelled.

"Zionga!" Kitsune yelled as well, a powerful tornado and lightning bolt turned into an electrified tornado that hit its mark, paralyzing Shadow Kaen, giving Mikoto enough time to get away from the shadow.

"I don't know anything about rich families." Ritsu said. "But I do know one thing; True family cares about their members! No matter whom they are!" Kaen's eyes widened in shock at what Ritsu said.

"**That's just a fantasy! In this world the weak die and the strong survive! The fact that I had to run from my problems, that shows how weak I am!" **Shadow Kaen struck Kitsune, sending her sliding across the room, leaving Ritsu standing face to *Ahem* three faces with Shadow Kaen.

"You're wrong!" Kaen yelled, stopping Shadow Kaen in his tracks. "I never ran from my problems! I left so that my sister can be happy!" This weakened Shadow Kaen, giving Ritsu an opening.

"Lancelot! Garula!" Lancelot sent out a powerful tornado at Shadow Kaen who sent a lighting bolt at Kaen before the shadows dispersed. Without even thinking, Ritsu pushed Kaen out of the way and took the attack.

"Ritsu!" Kitsune screamed his name as he fell to one knee.

"Oh my." Mikoto said as she carried Kurogasa.

"Please be alright." Amaya said as she helped Sarutaro.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, somewhat." Ritsu groaned as he saw Kaen in front of his shadow.

"I loved my sister more than anything in the world and I wanted her to be happy." Kaen said while everyone listened to him. "So when I found out I was going to be the successor to the family, I ran in hopes my sister would become the heir. I guess deep down inside, I wanted to take my sister with me."

"Kaen." Ritsu said while he cringed in pain from the last attack.

"I get it now, you're me the other me I ignored." Kaen's shadow nodded and turned into a serpent with many heads and disappeared into Kaen.

"Looks like Kaen awakened his persona." Kurogasa said when he woke up.

"You OK?" Mikoto asked as he groaned.

"I'm gonna be sore tomorrow." Kurogasa looked at Kaen who passed out and fell to the floor. "Come on, let's get out of here." As soon as everyone moved towards the exit, Alucard stopped them.

"Sorry, but you're not leaving here alive." Alucard snapped his fingers as a dark mist appeared behind him. "Allow me to introduce your worst nightmare, The Reaper!"

They heard what seemed to be chains rattling as a massive shadow appeared out of the mist; it had to be at least seven feet tall. Dark shrouds folded over its body, red blotches staining the fabric down the front. The chain noises I had heard earlier were explained by the heavy, iron manacles draped across the things shoulders. And a bloody cloth covered any features of its face that may have been discernable. In each hand, it clutched four-foot long revolver.

"Reaper, please give them a slow and painful death!" Alucard ordered the Reaper as it fired a shot in the air as an extremely powerful tornado sent everyone across the room, leaving Ritsu face to face with Death.

"Ritsu…run." Kitusne muttered as the Reaper pointed its gun at Ritsu's head. Ritsu tried to run, but fear anchored him down to the point where he couldn't breathe. He closed his eyes and waited for the fatal shot, but nothing came, he opened his eyes to see the Reaper a few feet away from him with Sento and Hero in front of him.

"Who are you guys?" Ritsu asked.

"That's not important right now." Hero said and pulled out what looked to be a smoke bomb. He looked at Alucard. "As much as I love to tear your head off, we'll be taking our leave!" Hero threw the smoke bomb and made a smokescreen, blinding Alucard and The Reaper. When the smoke dispersed, Ritsu, Hero and the others were nowhere to be seen.

Alucard was not happy with what happened. "You two have crossed the line! The next time we meet, there _will_ be no mercy!"

**Ch.14 End**

* * *

><p><strong>Thetrueazure: This chapter took awhile to write, school really hates me.<strong>

**Ritsu: Well anyways, we'll be taking a short break from this story, just to let you guys know. Stay tuned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu: I awaken in my house with Hero and everybody else. He explains to us why he's going after Alucard. Is the Gear of Hero's that powerful?<strong>

**Next time: Power of Hero's**

"**Are you serious?"**


	15. Power of Heroes

**Thetrueazure: Breaks over, I'm back and now a highschool graduate and I will be heading back to my hometown for college.**

**Ritsu: You are now brought up to speed. We own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Sorry, but you're not leaving here alive." Alucard snapped his fingers as a dark mist appeared behind him. "Allow me to introduce your worst nightmare, The Reaper!"<p>

They heard what seemed to be chains rattling as a massive shadow appeared out of the mist; it had to be at least seven feet tall. Dark shrouds folded over its body, red blotches staining the fabric down the front. The chain noises I had heard earlier were explained by the heavy, iron manacles draped across the things shoulders. And a bloody cloth covered any features of its face that may have been discernable. In each hand, it clutched four-foot long revolver.

"Reaper, please give them a slow and painful death!" Alucard ordered the Reaper as it fired a shot in the air as an extremely powerful tornado sent everyone across the room, leaving Ritsu face to face with Death.

"Ritsu…run." Kitusne muttered as the Reaper pointed its gun at Ritsu's head. Ritsu tried to run, but fear anchored him down to the point where he couldn't breathe. He closed his eyes and waited for the fatal shot, but nothing came, he opened his eyes to see the Reaper a few feet away from him with Sento and Hero in front of him.

"Who are you guys?" Ritsu asked.

"That's not important right now." Hero said and pulled out what looked to be a smoke bomb. He looked at Alucard. "As much as I love to tear your head off, we'll be taking our leave!" Hero threw the smoke bomb and made a smokescreen, blinding Alucard and The Reaper. When the smoke dispersed, Ritsu, Hero and the others were nowhere to be seen.

Alucard was not happy with what happened. "You two have crossed the line! The next time we meet, there _will_ be no mercy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.15 Power of Heroes<strong>

A black car drove out of the parking lot at the Tokyo International Airport. The person driving the car was wearing a black suit and wore sunglasses. He looked at the rearview mirror.

"Is this your first time in Tokyo?" He asked.

"No, I actually lived here for a few years." A calm male voice answered.

"I've only been here when I'm called to do a case." A female voice answered in a professional tone.

"I see, so are you visiting family or something?" The man in the suit asked.

"You could say that." The female voice said. "I can't give you the details unfortunately."

"Don't worry about it." The man in the suit said. "I hope you enjoy your stay in Tokyo, um?"

"Souji, Souji Seta." Souji introduced himself.

"And my name is Naoto Seta." Naoto introduced herself.

"Hm, same last names." The man said. "Are you two by any chance married?"

"Yes." Souji chuckled while Naoto blushed slightly.

"Well then, I hope you two enjoy your stay in Tokyo."

* * *

><p>Ritsu found himself in the Velvet Room with Igor and Monica; he looked around in surprise when Igor spoke up.<p>

"Do not be alarmed, you are still alive." Igor said which calmed Ritsu down. "You became unconscious after facing Death."

"Death?" Ritsu placed a hand on his head and tried to remember. "That's right; me and my friends were about to leave with Kaen until Alucard brought out The Reaper. What is The Reaper anyways?"

"The Reaper is Death itself." Monica said. "That is why I told you that your strongest personas would not help you."

"Thanks for the heads up." Ritsu said in a sarcastic tone. "I also remember two people; they swooped in and saved us in the nick of time."

"You will come to know why the two you have mentioned did what they did." Igor said. "Till we meet again."

* * *

><p>Ritsu woke up in his room with a few bandages on him, the moment he moved he cringed in pain.<p>

"Damn, that Reaper sure did a number on me." Ritsu grumbled when he got up and put his jacket on. He heard some people talking in his living room. He went into the living room and saw Sarutaro, Hanahime, Kurogasa, Mikoto, Kaen, Amaya, Hero, Sento and Kitsune in the living room. Icicle noticed Ritsu first and jumped off of Kitsune's lap and rubbed up against Ritsu's leg.

"Ritsu!" Kitsune called out and hugged him. "You're awake!"

"I won't be for long if you keep trying to squeeze the air out of me." Ritsu said while Kitsune let go of him. Hero and Sento stood up and walked towards Ritsu.

"You must be Ritsu." Ritsu nodded as Hero held out his hand. "My name is Robert Hero Knight, but everbody calls me Hero."

Ritsu shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Hero."

Hero pointed towards Sento. "This is my friend Sento Sanada."

"Nice to meet you." Sento said and waved.

"Likewise." Ritsu said. "Thank you for saving us back there."

"Don't worry about it." Hero said. "I'm pretty sure we owe you an explanation about what happened."

"That would be nice." Sarutaro said.

"Well unfortunately, everyone isn't here." Hero said and looked at Sento. "Did you tell your father?"

He nodded. "He's on his way with everyone else. What about you?"

"Hmm." Hero looked at the clock on the wall. "The first two should be here any second now."

There was a knock on the door which surprised everyone but Hero and Sento.

"Huh, what do you know, I was right." Hero grinned.

Sento sighed in annoyance. "Just get the door." Hero walked towards the door and opened it. There where two people, a man and a woman in their mid 30s. The man had bowl shaped grey hair with grey eyes to match. He had pale skin and wore a black blazer with black pants.

The woman next to him was a little shorter than him. She had blue hair that almost went down to her shoulders with blue eyes. She wore a formal white dress shirt with a blue tie and black pants.

"Hello Hero." The man said.

"Hey Souji, Naoto." Hero said. "Come on in."

Soujii and Naoto walked into the living room and saw everyone there with a confused look on their faces until Hero broke the silence.

"Everyone, this is Souji Seta and Naoto Seta." Hero said. "They are persona users like you guys."

"Really?" Sarutaro asked while Naoto nodded.

"That is correct." Naoto answered and looked at Hero. "When is everyone else getting here?"

"Yousuke and Chie said that they will be here in about fifteen minutes along with Kanji, Rise, Yukiko and Teddie." Hero explained. "Hero said that his father and his friends will be here about the same time as well."

"Alright." Souji said. "Would you mind introducing us?"

Hero pointed at Ritsu. "The one right there is Ritsu Himuro."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Ritsu shook Souji's hand while he chuckled.

"Please, just call me Souji."

"Alright." Ritsu pointed towards Kitsune. "That's Kitsune Midori, to the right of her is Sarutaro Sorasuke and his little sister Hanahime, next to her is Kurogasa Kururugi and Mikoto Kazehana."

"Dude, take a breather." Kurogasa laughed slightly.

Ritsu took a deep breath and continued. "Alright." He pointed at Amaya and Kaen. "And the last two are Amaya Luna and Kaen Shizuki."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Naoto said. "We will explain what's going on when everyone else gets here."

"Well that's going to be a problem." Ritsu said. "Um, my house isn't that big so everyone is going to be cramped in here."

"We can go over to the café." Hanahime suggested. "I can put the closed sign on it to keep anyone else from entering."

"That's a good idea." Amaya said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Mikoto said and got up with everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Over at Red Oni Comics and Coffee.<strong>

Everyone walked into the store while Hanahime went to the back to get everyone a cup of coffee.

"So," Kitsune said as everyone sat down. "Can you tell us how you became persona users?"

"Well-" Souji was about to explain until everyone heard a knock on the door. Everyone looked to see a large group of people in front. "There on time, surprising."

"Very." Naoto said while Sarutaro got up and opened the door to let everyone in.

After a few minutes of getting situated, everyone finally sat down. Hanahime walked out and froze in her steps when she saw the group get larger.

"I may need more cups of coffee." Hanahime said and walked back.

"So, do you mind introducing us?" Kaen said. "Because I'm looking at some lovely ladies here."

"Down boy." Ritsu said.

"We'll start." A man about the same age as Souji said. He had brownish orange hair that was unkempt with brown eyes. He wore an orange V – necked shirt with a white leather jacket over it and dark green pants. "What's up? My name is Yousuke Hanamura, nice to meet you all. The woman sitting next to me is my wife Chie."

"I can introduce myself Yousuke!" The woman named Chie said. She was the same age as Yousuke with light brown bowl shaped hair with brown eyes; she wore a white top with a green sports jacket and navy blue shorts. "Nice to meet you all, I'm Chie Hanamura, normally known as Chie Satonaka."

"I guess that means I'm next." The woman next to Chie said. She was very beautiful with black hair that went down to her shoulders and grey eyes. She wore a red dress with a flame scarf and had black knee high boots. "My name is Yukiko Amagi, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"The pleasure is all mine." Kaen said while everyone sighed.

"Hm? I'm sorry did you say something?" Yukiko asked while completely oblivious at what Kaen said.

"Whoa, she didn't hear a word he said." Amaya said in amazement.

"So, I guess I'm next huh?" The man next to Yukiko said. He was a year younger than everyone else with bleached blonde hair and grey eyes with a scar above his left eye. He wore a black leather jacket with a black shirt under it and blue jeans. "The name's Kanji Tatsumi, sup?"

"Kanij! You're scaring them!" The woman next to Kanji said and smiled at them. She was the same age as Kanji. She had reddish brown hair that was tied into pigtails, brown eyes and tanned skin. She wore a orange shirt with puffy sleeves above a white turtleneck and white pants. "Heyyyy! My name is Rise Tatsumi, formally known as Rise Kujikawa!"

"Tch, now whose scaring them?" Kanji said which earned him a glare from Rise.

"Anyways, the person to my left is Teddie." Rise pointed at the man right beside her, Teddie looked like a bishonen with blonde hair that went off to the right, he also had blue eyes and wore a fancy white shirt with a red rose on it and black pants.

"Hello everyone, I'm Teddie!" Teddie greeted everyone while they waved to them.

"Well, that's my group." Hero said and looked at Sento. "Introduce yours."

"OK, dad, if you would." Sento said.

"Alright." Sento's dad said. He was in his late 30s with short silver hair, grey eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore a black suit with a light brown collar shirt with a red tie. "My name is Akihiko Sanada, it's nice to meet you all."

"I'm next." The man next to Akihiko said. He had dark hair that was covered with a blue hat and grayish eyes and a goatee; he wore a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath it and black pants. "Sup? I'm Junpei Iori, the residential nice guy. The woman to my left is Yukari, but we call her Yuka-tan."

"More like you just call me that Stupei." The woman named Yukari said with a sigh. She was also very beautiful with short light brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a pink tank top with faded navy blue pants. "Just like he said, my name is Yukari Takeba."

"Oh? Am I next?" The woman next to Yukari asked while Yukari nodded. The woman had short teal green hair and dark brownish eyes. She wore a black turtleneck with a light green poncho and a long faded jade green skirt, black leggings and black shoes. "My name is Fuuka Yamagishi, it's so nice to meet you all."

"Shall I be next?" The woman next to Fuuka asked. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, but there was something different about them. "My name is Aigis, I am an anti-shadow weapon."

"So, you're a robot?" Hanahime asked while she gave everyone a cup of coffee.

"I am an android to be precise." Aigis said.

"Whoa, she looks a lot like a human." Kitsune said in amazement. She then looked to see a dog with white hair and red eyes starting at Icicle. "Hello, and who might you be?"

"Oh, that's Koromaru." Fuuka laughed slightly while Icicle moved towards Koromaru and placed a paw on his nose. "He seems to be getting along with your cat."

"Bark!" Koromaru barked which startled Icicle.

"He said; 'It's nice to meet you all.'" Aigis translated, which shocked everyone except for her group.

"Y-You can understand him?" Sarutaro asked which Aigis nodded.

"It shocked us too." The man next to Aigis chuckled. He was in his late 20s. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a black turtleneck shirt with a orange sweater and tan pants. "I'm Ken Amada by the way, nice to meet you all."

"I guess that means we're the last ones." The woman next to Ken said in a cheery tone. She had auburn hair which was in a ponytail along with barrettes which formed the Roman numeral 'XXII', red eyes and pale skin. She wore a light orange sweater with a red shirt underneath it, a red checkered skirt, black leggings and red boots. She also had a pair of headphones hanging from her neck. "It's nice to meet you all, my name is Minako Aragaki, formally known as Minako Arisato, and this is my husband Shinjiro Aragaki. Say hello Shinji."

"Tch." The man named Shinji looked away. He had brown unkempt hair which was covered by a beanie and steel-colored eyes. He wore a maroon colored peacoat, black pants and brown shoes.

"Don't let him fool you." Minako grabbed Shinji's arm. "He's a big old softy inside."

"Well then." Akihiko said interjected. "Now that we got our lengthy introductions done and over with. What's the problem?"

"It's Alucard." Hero growled. "He here in Tokyo."

"It's not just that." Sento said. "He has the Gear of Heroes." Souji's and Minako's eyes widened in shock.

"Excuse me." Ritsu said. "But what is the Gear of Heroes?"

"The Gear of Heroes belonged to the Hero clan." Hero explained. "But there are 5 other gears."

"5 other gears?" Amaya wondered.

"The 5 gears are the Gear of Revelations, Gear of Innocent Sin and Eternal Punishment, Gear of Sealing, Gear of Truth and the Gear of Heroes." Souji explained. "The Gear of Truth belonged to me."

"And the Gear of Sealing belonged to my twin brother." Minako said while she pulled out a picture of her group including a young man with blue hair that covered one of his eyes, and blue eyes. He wore a school uniform along with everyone else. There was also a young woman in the picture with crimson red hair that went down to her back and dark red eyes while wearing the same school uniform. "His name was Minato Arisato."

"Where is he?" Kurogasa asked which made the room fall silent. "What?"

"He passed away a long time ago." Minako said. "That picture was taken before we all fought against Nyx, He used his powers to perform a miracle and seal away Nyx."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ritsu said while Minako shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." Minako said. "Me and Minato were like Souji; we're able to switch personas during combat."

"Are you serious!" Mikoto asked in shock. "Ritsu can do the same thing too!"

"Really?" Souji asked as Ritsu nodded. Souji then looked at Minako who nodded as well. "Ritsu, can me and Minako talk to you for a moment?"

"Uh, sure." Ritsu followed Souji and Minako outside. "What is it?"

"How long have you been here?" Souji asked.

"Um, about a few months I think."

"Then you've met _them _right?" Minako asked.

Ritsu was confused at what Minako meant and finally figured it out. "Yes I did. They've been helping me."

"I see." Souji said. "They've help us on our journey as well, though their explanations are very vague."

"There's an understatement." Minako said. "Well, everyone needs to rest because of the long trip, so after they rest up, we'll help out to stop Alucard."

"Thank you very much." Ritsu bowed towards them. "If you guys need a place to stay, my house has a few extra rooms."

"I appreciate that Ritsu." Souji said.

**Ch.15 End**

* * *

><p><strong>Thetrueazure: The vague explanation of the Gears will become clearer over time.<strong>

**Ritsu: And everyone got to meet the persona users from P3 and P4.**

**Thetrueazure: That's right, how are they going to help? Stay tuned to find out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ritsu: I was helping out at Saru's café until a girl about Hanahime's age started to criticize her about her service. Who is this girl?<strong>

**Next Time: A cold disposition.**

"**Ow, geez, she really did a number on me."**

* * *

><p><strong>Also, for those who don't want to have MA rated stories, and song fics taken off of Fanfiction, sign the petition on Change. org, <strong> **the link is on my profile. And tomorrow, if your serious about this, DO NOT login tomorrow. This is to show that we're serious about keeping MA and song fic stories from being taken down. **

**The better explanation is on my profile. Stop Fanfiction's destruction!**


	16. A Cold Disposition Pt 1

**Thetrueazure: My classes are pretty good. Most are at night so I'm able to sleep in.**

**Ritsu: You actually got into college?**

**Thetrueazure: I can make it where you flunk out.**

**Ritsu: No that's OK. We own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Don't worry about it." Minako said. "Me and Minato were like Souji; we're able to switch personas during combat."<p>

"Are you serious!" Mikoto asked in shock. "Ritsu can do the same thing too!"

"Really?" Souji asked as Ritsu nodded. Souji then looked at Minako who nodded as well. "Ritsu, can me and Minako talk to you for a moment?"

"Uh, sure." Ritsu followed Souji and Minako outside. "What is it?"

"How long have you been here?" Souji asked.

"Um, about a few months I think."

"Then you've met _them _right?" Minako asked.

Ritsu was confused at what Minako meant and finally figured it out. "Yes I did. They've been helping me."

"I see." Souji said. "They've help us on our journey as well, though their explanations are very vague."

"There's an understatement." Minako said. "Well, everyone needs to rest because of the long trip, so after they rest up, we'll help out to stop Alucard."

"Thank you very much." Ritsu bowed towards them. "If you guys need a place to stay, my house has a few extra rooms."

"I appreciate that Ritsu." Souji said.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Velvet Room<strong>

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Igor greeted. "I see you have met are previous guests."

"The power of the Wild Card knows no bounds." Monica said. "The previous guests have gone through there own journey to find their own answer and they needed our help."

"What will three Wild Card users bring? Hehe, only time will tell." Igor said.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.16 A Cold Disposition<strong>

Ritsu opened his eyes as sunlight flooded his room. He got up and stretched and yawned.

"A day off from school, finally." Ritsu muttered.

"_Education is the most important thing." _Lancelot said.

"_I don't want to hear it." _Ritsu said while he got dressed. After he got dressed he smelled something really good. He went into the kitchen to find Minako, Shinji, Souji and Naoto as well as Icicle and Koromaru there.

"Oh, good morning Ritsu." Naoto greeted.

"Good morning." Ritsu said as Minako rushed over to him.

"Ritsu! You should try this!" Minako said in a cheery tone which threw off Ritsu. He looked to see what looked to be a piece of an omelet on a fork.

"S-Sure." Ritsu took the fork and took a bite from it. "T-This is really good!"

"It is isn't it? Shinji made it." Minako said as Ritsu looked at Shinji who was drinking a cup of coffee. He then looked at Ritsu.

"What? Is that a problem?" Shinji asked.

"Um, no, no problem at all." Ritsu said nervously.

"Come on Shinji, leave him alone." Minako said and dragged Ritsu to a seat as Icicle jumped on his lap and Koromaru sat next to Minako.

"So Ritsu, what're you going to do today?" Souji asked.

"Well, I usually help out at Hanahime and Sarutaro's shop, but I'm sure Hanahime made Yousuke and Chie help out since they're staying with them." Ritsu explained.

"That reminds me of the time I had to help out Yousuke at Junes during summer vacation." Souji said with a smile. "He begged and said that he'll even pay me."

"That does sound like him." Naoto agreed.

"Well, I'm going to be late." Ritsu put Icicle down and stood up. "You guys are welcome to come by."

"Thanks! We might do that." Minako said with a smile while Ritsu left. She then looked at her husband. "What do you think about him Shinji?"

Shinji put his cup of coffee on the table. "The kid has a good heart I can tell you that much, but he's got a lot to learn."

* * *

><p><strong>Over at the café<strong>

It was a busy day surprisingly; people were coming in and out. Hanahime asked Ritsu to be a cashier while she, Sarutaro, Chie and Yousuke waited tables.

Ritsu was ringing someone up and gave them their coffee. "That'll be 300 yen."

"Thank you, here's a tip." The customer put a tip in the tip jar before walking out. Yousuke looked at Ritsu.

"You're pretty good Ritsu." Yousuke complimented Ritsu. "Maybe I'll hire you to work at Junes."

"Leave him alone Yousuke and get back to work!" Chie snapped.

"C-Coming dear." Yousuke said in fright and looked at Ritsu and slipped him a business card. "Call me if you're looking for a job and you're in the area."

"I'll definitely consider it." Ritsu said while they heard glass break. They looked to see Hanahime almost on the verge of tears.

"I-I'm very sorry, I had five different orders coming in and I accidently mixed up your drink."

"Save it." The young woman said with a cold voice that could give normal people frostbite. She had violet hair that went down to her waist and chocolate brown eyes; she wore a purple knee long skirt with a floral pattern and a white collared shirt with a yellow tie and long sleeves, she also wore glasses and black tights. "I give you a simple order and you screw it up, I can't believe I decided to walk into this place. It's total trash."

"Hey!" Sarutaro yelled and stood next to Hanahime. "She said that she was sorry, now apologize to her!"

The woman gave an icy glare. "Why should I apologize to a useless bitch like her?" Sarutaro's eyes flared in anger and grabbed the woman by the collar which shocked everyone.

"You can insult our shop, but you _never _insult my little sister!"

"_This isn't good." _Ritsu thought while the woman grabbed one of Sarutaro's arms and pinned him to the floor, turning over the table in the process.

"Let go of me!" Sarutaro yelled in anger. She complied and let him go; she then walked to the door and looked at Sarutaro with an icy glare.

"Next time you lay your hands on me again, I'll break your arms." She said before she walked out of the café. Hanahime helped Sarutaro up while he rubbed his arm.

"Are you OK Saru?" Chie asked while he nodded.

"Who was that?" Ritsu asked.

"Tsubaki Seicho." Hanahime said. "She goes to my high school; she's also the leader of my schools' disciplinary committee."

"Whoa, that's incredible." Chie said in awe while Yousuke groaned.

"She nearly trashed the place and you're going to _praise _her!?"

Chie laughed nervously. "I-I can't help it."

"Well anyways, we should clean up now." Ritsu said. "Her little stunt cleared the café."

Everyone then started to clean up the shop and closed up early. Ritsu started to walk down the street deep in thought.

"_Ritsu, stay out of it, this isn't your problem." _Lancelot said.

"_It became my problem when she insulted Hanahime." _Ritsu thought. He then looked to see Tsubaki walking around. _"Is she patrolling?"_

She noticed Ritsu looking at her and walked up to him. "You're that guy at that café."

"And you're the one who caused a scene over a cup of coffee." Ritsu countered while he received a cold glare. "Geez, have a sense of humor."

"If you have no business here, then I suggest you leave." Tsubaki said.

"And what if I don't want to leave yet?"

"…Then I'll remove you by force." Tsubaki threatened.

Ritsu chuckled slightly. "Whoa, let's just calm down." Ritsu placed his hand on her shoulder. He then learned that it was a bad idea when Tsubaki grabbed his arm and hurled him into a wall and hit it with a resounding thud. "OK, that hurt."

"There will be more if you don't leave." Tsubaki threatened once more.

"Sorry, but I'm not leaving." Ritsu replied while Tsubaki decided to punch him in the stomach which brought him to one knee. She then kicked him in the head, knocking him senseless. "I think I see stars." Ritsu looked up and saw Tsubaki towering over him; she then prepared to punch him in the eye.

* * *

><p>"OW!" Ritsu flinched while Minako and Kitsune tended to his wounds.<p>

"Well hold still damn it!" Kitsune snapped while she shoved a bag of ice into Ritsu's black eye.

"I'm sorry Ritsu, you got beat up because of me." Hanahime apologized while Ritsu chuckled.

"Don't worry about it Hanahime." Ritsu assured her. "She didn't hurt me too badly."

"I beg to differ." Naoto said. "You were in pretty bad shape when you walked in, this Tsubaki sure did a number on you."

"Story of my life." Ritsu groaned and looked at Hanahime. "Hey, you said she goes to the same school as you right? Where's your school?"

"Ritsu! Are you seriously going to look for her again!?" Kitsune protested. "She kicked your ass two ways to Sunday!"

"I can't let this go." Ritsu said. "There's something about her, I don't know, it seemed like she was sad for some reason."

Minako looked confused. "Sad?"

"I can't quite explain it though." Ritsu said while he got up. "So where's your school at, Hanahime?"

"Um, it's a few blocks away from the café." Hanahime said. "I really don't want you getting hurt because of me."

"Don't worry about me OK, I'll be fine." Ritsu laughed slightly. _"I hope."_

* * *

><p><strong>In the middle of the night.<strong>

Minako, Shinji, Souji and Naoto sat at the table in the living room.

"I don't like this." Minako said.

"There's nothing we can do Minako." Shinji told his wife. "Ritsu's like Akihiko, stubborn to the core."

"I know that, but I can't imagine what that Tsubaki girl will do if he shows up at the high school." Minako said in a worried tone.

"Let's just wait it out, OK." Naoto said.

"Ritsu's heart is in the right place." Souji said. "Let's just hope that things don't get too ugly."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Ritsu was at the gates of Hanahime's School where Tsubaki supposedly goes to.

"_Ritsu, I still think you should think this through." _Lancelot tried to reason with him. _"She let you off easy last time."_

"_Quit trying to change my mind because it's not going to work." _Ritsu thought and saw a student in a school uniform and had an armband that read 'disciplinary committee' on it. The student walked up to Ritsu.

"What are you doing here?"

Ritsu put his hand up in defense. "Whoa, let's calm down for a minute. Do you know where I can find Tsubaki Seicho?"

"You mean the 'Frozen Camellia Queen'?" The student asked as Ritsu gave a slight nod. "…OK, follow me." The disciplinary committee member took Ritsu inside. While Ritsu was following the member, he decided to break the silence.

"So, how did Tsubaki get that title, what was it again?"

"Frozen Camellia Queen." The member answered. "She received that title when she first joined the disciplinary committee, she nearly took everyone out in one fell swoop."

"Scary."

"Very, after that, she was made disciplinary committee leader and was given that title." They made it to a door that read 'Disciplinary Committee' on it, the member knocked on the door. "Excuse me ma'am, you have a visitor."

"Enter." Tsubaki said in a cold voice as the door opened. She looked to see Ritsu standing there. She then looked at the committee member. "Leave us."

"Ma'am!" The member bowed and ran out leaving Ritsu staring at Tsubaki. She sat at a big desk and gave and shot an icy stare at Ritsu.

"Unless you have a visitors pass, you're trespassing." Tsubaki said and looked down. "And you have the nerve to bring a cat with you."

Ritsu looked surprised. "What do you mean?" Ritsu then felt something climb up him, he looked to see Icicle on his shoulder. "I-Icicle!? You followed me here?"

"Meow!" Icicle meowed in agreement. He then jumped off of Ritsu's shoulder and jumped onto the desk and stared at Tsubaki with waiting eyes. "I think he want you to pet him."

"I don't pet animals." Tsubaki said, but Icicle forced her hand on his head. "Fine, if you insist." Tsubaki began to pet Icicle who began to purr in pleasure.

Ritsu chuckled. "Well would you look at that, you're not as cold blooded as I thought."

"Shut up or I'll add a broken arm to your injuries." Tsubaki snapped at Ritsu who bowed.

"As you wish, my queen."

Tsubaki looked away from him. "Don't call me that, I never asked for that." Ritsu looked confused as Icicle ran back to him. "Why are you here anyways?"

"I just want to talk." Ritsu answered while Tsubaki sighed in annoyance.

"You're weird."

"Madam you wound me." Ritsu clutched his chest in a playful manner and laughed. "Come on, I've been called many things so this doesn't really affect me."

"So it would seem." Tsubaki stood up and walked towards a tea pot and poured two cups of tea, she handed one to Ritsu. "Here."

"Uh, thanks." Ritsu said while he took the cup.

"Don't just stand there, take a seat." Ritsu hurried to an open seat in fear of his life while Tsubaki sat down in her desk. She then opened a drawer and tossed Ritsu a card.

"What's this?"

"That will get you on campus without any problems. Unless you forget the card." Tsubaki cracked her knuckles which made Ritsu shiver a little. "Then there will be problems."

"Um, thanks…I think." Ritsu said as he put the card in his wallet.

"You go to the University right?" Tsubaki asked him as he nodded. "That's pretty impressive for someone like you to make into the college."

Ritsu scratched the back of his head. "Um, I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult?"

Tsubaki cracked a small smile. "It's a little bit of both."

"Well, well, she can actually smile." Ritsu smiled while Tsubaki threw her empty cup which connected to Ritsu's head, knocking him out of the chair he was sitting in. "Had it coming."

* * *

><p>Minako, Shinji, Souji, Naoto and Koromaru were sitting in the living room until they heard a door open as Ritsu and Icicle walked through the door.<p>

"We're home." Ritsu groaned while Icicle decided to dig his claws into Ritsu's arm. "OW!" He dropped Icicle who ran towards Naoto and jumped into her lap and curled into a ball.

"Welcome back." Souji said and saw the bump on Ritsu's forehead. "I take it things are progressing with Tsubaki?"

Ritsu laughed slightly. "I think so."

"That's good." Naoto said. "I remember this one time when Souji was working at a Day Care center, one of the kids knocked him over and he had a bruise for a few days."

"Hey, he came out of nowhere." Souji said, trying to defend himself when Minako laughed.

"Come on, I thought it was pretty funny." Minako smiled while Ritsu opened the freezer and got a bag of ice and put it on his forehead.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go lay down." Ritsu left the room while Souji and the others were talking. Ritsu laid on his bed and sighed. "I'm going to have a serious headache tomorrow."

"_Can I say I told you so?" _Lancelot asked.

"Shut up." Ritsu said and closed his eyes. "Might as well get some shut eye."

**Ch.16 End**

* * *

><p><strong>Thetrueazure: I decided to make this a 2 part chapter because my classes are eating up a good chunk of my time.<strong>

**Ritsu: That's what you get for staying up till 3 AM.**

**Thetrueazure: Yeah, my dogs aren't making it any easier. My mom got back from a nursing convention in California and her dog Belle missed her to the point where she started howling when she left the house which woke me up. Ugh, stay tuned.**

**Ritsu: Well, I'm slowly starting to get through Tsubaki's icy shell, but the people in the Disciplinary Committee don't like the way she's changing. This could get ugly fast.**

**Next Time: A Cold Disposition Pt.2**

"**You use to be cold and fearless. What happened to you?"**


End file.
